Quase Um Segundo Desastre
by EllenChaii
Summary: Meu sobrenome é uma praga assim como meus pais que ficaram obcecados com o sucesso e com a fama. - Miya. Miya é filha de Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho. Uma cantora que é puro talento e um de seus empresários. Continuação de Quase Um Desastre.
1. Mudando de novo

**Para vocês, Quase Um Segundo Desastre. Alguns personagens ainda são da Rumiko.**

Meu nome não te importa. Não vai te importar quando eu disser o meu sobrenome: Taisho. Isso mesmo, sou filha do cara que é casado com aquela estrela pop que é "tudo de bom". E adivinha? Ela é sim a minha mãe. Kagome Higurashi é a minha mãe. E Inuyasha Taisho é o meu pai. E quer saber o que eu acho disso?

Você não quer saber, mas eu vou falar do mesmo jeito: uma p**a m***a. É isso o que eu acho. Nunca ficamos mais de um ano no mesmo lugar, nunca temos uma conversa normal e as pessoas nunca me conhecem. Só conhecem quem eles acham que eu sou. Esses são alguns dos motivos pelo qual eu estou aqui, hoje. Você quer saber onde é aqui? No último lugar que alguém me procuraria: num salão de beleza.

- Que tal esse? – a cabeleleira perguntou.

- Não, simplesmente não. – falei para o corte que ela me mostrava.

- Eu desisto, então. – ela disse – Já te mostrei absolutamente todos os catálogos, garota!

- Miya. – o corrigi – Meu nome é Miya.

- GAROTAS! – gritou ela – Temos Miya Taisho no salão!

Houve um tumulto na hora. Pessoas gritaram e outras deixaram cair o queixo. Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos. Amaldiçoei-me por ter corrigido a mulher. Pobre de mim, pobre de mim. A mulher sorriu se desculpando quando eu suspirei e descobri meu rosto.

- Eu só quero que você picote o meu cabelo. – falei – Bem aqui. – coloquei a mão debaixo da orelha – Quero que não passe daqui.

- Mas... – a mulher falou perplexa.

- A senhora vai fazer ou eu mesma faço? – perguntei cansada.

- Eu faço. – ela disse prontamente.

Ela me girou na cadeira e começou a cortar minhas longas e bem cuidadas madeixas pretas como a meia-noite. Às vezes meu pai falava que eu não era filha dele, brincando é claro. Mas eu tinha minha rebeldia para provar que era. Tenho uma tatuagem de infinito na nuca e uma de "Fuck You" no meu quadril e um piercing de argola na sobrancelha esquerda, sem falar nos alargadores que eu usava. Claro que pequenos, mas lindos. Prata e ouro.

Com esse corte e as unhas pretas que eu queria (deixei minhas unhas crescerem exatamente para isso) eu ia parecer mais a minha mãe do que eu mesma, mas eu nem ligava. Minha mãe tem 34 anos e quer saber? Ela ainda parece ter 25. Que injustiça. Mas pensando em todos os produtos que a minha mãe usava, era nada menos que o esperado. Tirei meu MP5 da minha bolsa e coloquei "Fuck you and your friends" da minha mãe. Cantarolei baixinho somente para mim enquanto observava os meses de trabalho da tia Sango serem cortados.

Literalmente. Minha "tia" Sango cuidava dos meus cabelos desde os meus cinco anos. Toda semana ela ia dar uma de cabeleleira na nossa casa. Meu celular vibrou e eu olhei o número. Claro, só podia ser ele. Revirei os olhos ao atender.

- O que é que você quer, júnior? – perguntei grossa.

- Eu me sinto tão querido desse jeito, Miya. – ele ironizou.

- Termina logo antes que eu desligue na sua cara. – falei.

- Está bem, está bem. – ele disse – Só queria saber se quer ir ao boliche comigo e com o Heyder.

- Ah, está bem. – falei – Devo acabar aqui em mais ou menos meia hora. Encontra-me no melhor lugar da cidade.

- Tudo bem. – ele desligou.

- Seu namorado, querida? – perguntou a cabeleleira.

- O que te importa? – sussurrei para mim e depois falei mais alto – Meu irmão mais velho.

- Ah. – ela murmurou voltando a cortar o meu cabelo – Bem, acho que só falta pentear para você poder sair.

- Obrigada. – murmurei enquanto ela trabalhava rapidamente no meu cabelo.

- Pronto. – ela disse.

- Quanto é? – perguntei.

- Imagina, durou só alguns minutos, pode deixar querida. – ela disse sorrindo "simpaticamente".

- 'Tá. – falei saindo.

Eu saí de lá e me encaminhei para o terreno baldio. O único da cidade. Quando já estava fora do alcance daquela cabeleleira, baguncei meu cabelo. Passei a mão pela nuca. Senti meu cabelo mais curto do que o do meu irmão mais velho. Eu quase sorri, quase. Mas aí eu vi o paparazzi. Encarei-o e ele sorriu sem graça. Revirei os olhos e andei até a sorveteria mais próxima. Peguei o celular para ligar para Inuyasha.

- Mudança de planos, me encontra na sorveteria. – falei rápido.

- 'Tá. – ele disse e desligou.

Fui até o balcão.

- Oi Josh. – falei e ele se virou.

- Oi, Ay. – ele disse sorrindo simpaticamente.

Sorri de volta. Josh foi o primeiro garoto que gostou de mim sem saber que eu era filha de Kagome Higurashi.

- Eu quero o mesmo de sempre e dois sundaes de morango com chantili. – falei.

- Pode sentar. – ele disse – Já saquei.

- Obrigada. – falei indo me sentar numa mesa longe das pessoas.

Eu peguei o meu MP5 e fiquei revendo as fotos que eu havia tirado com os meus únicos amigos inseparáveis: Kalinne, Inuyasha (meu irmão) e Heyder (filho da tia Sango). Nós havíamos tido momentos realmente incríveis.

- Ah, essa viagem foi incrível. – disse Heyder.

- Heyder! – gritei dando um pulo na cadeira – Seu maluco.

- Oi Ay. – ele disse e sentou numa cadeira – Quais são as novidades?

- Talvez o meu cabelo? – perguntei – Às vezes eu penso que você deveria ir a um oftomologista, sério.

- Ah, não enche. – ele disse revirando os olhos.

- Oi Ay. – disse Kalinne chegando.

- Oi, Line. – eu disse desligando e guardando o MP5.

- O que você fez com o seu cabelo? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Corti. – falei.

- Que dó, que dó! – todos falaram chorosos e eu ri.

- Chegando. – disse Josh trazendo nossos sorvetes - Dois de chocolate com creme e chantili e dois de morango com chantili.

- Obrigada. – falamos eu e Kalinne.

- Valeu. – falou Inuyasha.

- Obrigado. – disse Heyder.

- Gente, eu estou estranhando. – falei – Faz quase 10 meses que estamos nessa cidade.

- Provavelmente vamos ser noticiados hoje. – Inuyasha falou – Por isso o boliche.

- Hum... – murmurou Heyder.

- É triste. – disse Kalinne – Estava quase me acostumando com essa cidade.

- Não tão triste como quando você descobrir para aonde vamos. – falei pegando um mapa – Segundo a minha mãe na segunda-feira (eu estava a espionando) nós vamos para a cidade natal dela e vamos ficar lá.

- Vamos? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Você tem 17 e meio. – falei – Ano que vem, eles vão embora e você vai ficar com a minha guarda.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- E o mesmo com o Heyder e a Kalinne. – falei – A cidade é... – procurei a cidade no mapa e apontei – Aqui.

- Mas... – Kalinne deixou cair o queixo – É no meio do nada!

- Não exatamente. – falei – A cidade é um bairro residencial de luxo e nós temos uma casa lá.

- Nós...? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Minha herança. – falei revirando os olhos – A nossa avó colocou no meu nome, mas eu ainda não tenho 18, então eu não posso vender nem alugar.

- Então você tem uma casa de luxo nessa cidade? – perguntou Heyder – Até ontem tudo o que você tinha caberia num carro grande. Hoje não cabe nem num avião.

- Ah, vai se f***r, Heyder. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Miya. – chamou Inuyasha – Nós temos que conversar com nossos pais.

- Conversar? – perguntei cética – Com nossos pais? – terminei irônica.

- É, tem razão. – ele disse – Mas eu não tomo conta nem de mim vou tomar conta de uma mini-delinquente?

- Obrigada. – falei – Mas eu vou tentar não ser má com você. Só vamos ter que tentar não nos meter em confusão.

- Você lembra da última vez o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou e Kalinne e Heyder riram alto.

- Eu jamais vou esquecer a cara do policial! – disse Heyder.

- Urgh! – falei me levantando – Não podemos conversar com nossos pais e eu não posso conversar com vocês! Parecem até garotos do ensino fundamental! – peguei minha bolsa – Eu vou embora.

- Tchau. – disse Heyder.

- Vá com Deus. – disse Inuyasha.

- Espera, Miya! – gritou Kalinne levantando e correndo atrás de mim.

- "Mini-delinquente", ele vai ver só o que eu vou fazer! – resmunguei comigo mesma.

- Miya! – disse Kalinne do meu lado – Acalma-te.

- Acalma-te um c*****o! – mostrei a ela o dedo do meio e saí correndo.

Mas que d***a! Eu não posso deixar os meus pais fazerem tudo o que querem. Eu tenho que falar com eles. Fui até a nossa casa da vez. Nada discreta, mas se misturava perfeitamente com as outras. Também, ela abrigava várias famílias. Entrei na casa com a chave escondida em baixo do beiral e fui direto para o escritório do meu pai.

- Pai? – perguntei entrando.

- Agora não, Miya. – disse meu pai sério olhando alguns documentos.

- Mas, pai! – falei – É urgente!

- Tio, o meu pai quer falar com o senhor. – disse Naomi entrando na sala.

- Estou indo. – ele disse levantando.

Meu pai é um "coroa" muito lindo. Cabelos loiros e um rosto másculo, sem contar dos braços poderosos. Genética. Vai entender.

- Pai, é isso? – perguntei irada – Quando eu quero falar com o senhor o senhor não me atende, mas vai atender o tio Sesshoumaru?

- O que o seu tio tem a falar é importante, Miya. – ele disse sério.

- O QUE EU TENHO A FALAR É MAIS! – gritei – Você ao menos viu o que eu fiz no cabelo?

- Ficou legal. – disse meu pai passando por mim – Até, filha.

- Mas pai... – meu pai tinha ido embora.

- Você poderia tentar a sua mãe, ela está lendo na varanda com a tia Sango. – sugeriu Naomi.

- Obrigada, Naomi! – gritei saindo.

Eu corri até a varanda e parei deslizando.

- Minha filha, para que tanta pressa? – perguntou minha mãe.

Minha mãe tinha o rosto juvenil e um corpo mais parecido com o da Beyónce do que de uma garota normal acompanhando uma pele pálida e cabelos roxos.

- Mãe, não pode deixar a minha guarda com o meu irmão! – falei entre ofegos.

- Como você... – ela deixou o livro de lado – Mas o que você fez no cabelo?

- Meu cabelo! – choramingou tia Sango.

Tia Sango era mais parecida com a vocalista do Paramore, ela havia ficado ruiva depois dos trinta.

- Depois, tia! – falei – Mãe, o que a senhora me diz de eu viajar com você até completar 18 e ir para casa com o Inuyasha?

- Filha. – minha mãe suspirou.

- Eu vou passear. – disse tia Sango saindo e passando a mão pelos meus cabelos antes.

- Entenda: essa vida não é para você. – minha mãe balançou a cabeça – Eu não quero isso para ti, minha flor.

- Mãe, eu te amo. – falei – Eu não quero isso para mim também, mas eu não posso ficar com ele! Ele não cuida nem dele vai cuidar de mim!

- Eu sei querida. – ela disse – Mas a avó de vocês vai estar lá e...

- A vovó? – perguntei cruzando os braços – Aquela que nunca cuidou de você vai cuidar de seus filhos, mãe?

- Ela mudou, Miya. – disse minha mãe – Ela vai ficar contente em ter uma segunda chance.

- Ela vai é ficar aterrorizada com o meu jeito. – falei batendo o pé.

- Miya. – minha mãe suspirou – Não tem outro jeito.

- Mas mãe... – comecei.

- Não adianta. – ela se levantou – Nós já decidimos.

- Esse é o problema, você decide e quer que eu acate como uma boneca em suas mãos. – eu tentei – Quer, por favor, escutar?

- Tenho que ir. – ela disse – Vamos ensaiar. Tome cuidado. Eu te amo.

- Te amo mais. – falei enquanto ela beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

- Te amo muito mais. – ela disse saindo.

Amaldiçoei-me. Mas que coisa! Eu não conseguia convencer ninguém. Suspirei e me joguei numa rede. Que grande estrela eu sou. Minha mãe me disse que todos somos estrelas, uma frase que ela tirou de alguma música da cantora predileta dela: Lady Gaga. Suspirei novamente e respirei fundo.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou tio Miroku.

- As mesmas coisas de sempre, tio. – falei.

- Eu imagino. – ele sentou do meu lado – Quer companhia?

- Não vai ensaiar? – perguntei.

- Já gravei o remix do dia e eu queria mesmo um lugar para relaxar. – ele disse se afundando na cadeira – Importa-se?

- Claro que não. – falei – Tio, o que foi que fez a minha mãe ser assim?

- Assim como? – ele devolveu a pergunta.

- Assim tão centrada no mundo dela. – falei.

- Ela teve que amadurecer rápido. – disse ele – Com dezessete anos, sua mãe "arrastou" todos nós para viajar ao redor do mundo. Ela acha que você também é capaz, mas ela tinha 17 e você tem somente 16. Eu já tentei a convencer inúmeras vezes, mas ela já tinha essa ideia faz tempo, Miya. – ele fez uma pausa – Ela quer que você fique com seu irmão por um tempo. Mas por que se nega?

- O senhor não sabe a história toda. – virei-me para ele – Ela quer dar a minha guarda para o meu irmão e me deixar com a vovó até que eu complete 18 e decida o que fazer. Ela provavelmente nem vai vir para o natal. Eu vou ser uma órfã com mãe. – falei me virando.

- Eu sinto que você tenha que ficar sem sua família, Miya. – ele disse – Mas a sua mãe é uma estrela, o que ela pode fazer?

- Parar por mísero um ano e meio? – perguntei – Ela jamais parou, tio. Nem um dia. Eu escuto todo dia ela saindo para dar shows. Um dia ela não vai mais aguentar. Eu falo sério. Ela vai ter alguma doença contraída nesses outros países ou vai cair de doente por causa do stress...

- Como você é pessimista! – ele me cortou.

- Realista. – eu falei – Eu já li matérias sobre isso, tio. É realmente muito perigoso ficar saindo assim. Não faz bem para ela, nem para ninguém da família.

- Miya. – ele suspirou – Não posso fazer nada, infelizmente.

- Eu sei, tio. – eu balancei a cabeça – Ela não escuta ninguém.

- Gostei do seu cabelo. – ele disse e eu ri – Tenho que ir, Miya. Quero – ele bocejou – dormir um pouco. Deveria fazer as malas. Ela vai lhe dar a notícia hoje à noite, partimos de tarde.

- Amanhã? – perguntei.

- Exato. – ele disse bagunçando meu cabelo – Até mais.

- Tchau. – falei observando meu tio sair de vista.

Eu tinha aproximadamente sete malas para fazer, mas eu fiquei observando o sol se pôr no horizonte, imaginando o que Inuyasha, Heyder e Kalinne estariam fazendo nesse exato momento. Talvez jogando boliche ou teriam eles desistido e ido ver um filme? Suspirei. Eu queria lidar com isso como eles, mas eu não era conhecida por ser a "conformada" da família.

Suspirei quando o sol se pôs e subi para arrumar minhas malas. Peguei os sapatos e coloquei todos eles na mala verde. As partes de baixo na azul e as partes de cima na (eca) rosa. Os meus acessórios eu joguei na lilás e coloquei todas as minhas peças íntimas na amarela. Livros na preta e CD's e o resto das coisas (como hidratantes e outros presentes jamais abertos) ficaram na azul-marinho.

Quando acabei tudo, olhei para o relógio. Eu estava ficando prática em arrumar essas coisas, passaram-se somente quatro horas. Ainda dava tempo de pegar o resto do jantar. Desci sem ânimo.

- Boa-noite, Miya. – disse meu tio predileto me abraçando.

- Oi, tio Sesshoumaru. – falei encostando a cabeça no seu peitoral – O senhor sumiu.

- Achei melhor te dar tempo para pensar. – nós nos soltamos – Já jantei, por que não come também? Amanhã temos um longo dia. Coloque seu MP5 para carregar.

- Ah, obrigada, eu quase tinha esquecido disso. – admiti.

Meu tio Sesshoumaru era uma versão mais velha e mais musculosa do meu pai, porém ele era muito mais pai do que o meu pai. Ele tomava conta da Naomi maravilhosamente, cuidava de mim, da carreira da minha mãe e não deixava nada faltar para a minha tia Rin. Ele era o modelo de homem perfeito.

- Olá, _hija_. – disse tia Rin chegando – O seu tio está te monopolizando?

- Não, tia. – eu quase ri – Ele estava me lembrando de algumas coisas antes da viagem.

- Mais uma viagem. – tia Rin suspirou balançando a cabeça – Ainda bem que isso tudo vai acabar ano que vem.

- Como? – perguntei confusa.

- Surpresa, _hija_, vá comer. – ela me empurrou de leve.

- Eu hein. – falei – Pessoas estranhas.

- Oi, Miya. – falou Naomi – Melhor?

- Melhor Naomi. – falei – Obrigada. E você?

- Estou bem, já me acostumei. Acho até bom. – ela disse.

- Afinal, não será você a ficar sem família. – murmurei saindo de fininho.

- Miya. – disse nossa empregada – Por que não está na sala?

- Quero comer na cozinha hoje. – falei – Tem algo aí?

- Claro, temos lasanha. – ela me trouxe um prato quente e eu ergui a sobrancelha com o piercing – Eu achei que ia demorar então manti no forno.

- Obrigada. – falei sorrindo.

- Parece tanto com a sua mãe quando levanta essa sobrancelha, sabia? – perguntou ela rindo – Vou sentir sua falta, pequena.

- Vou sentir falta de você também, vidente. – falei e comecei a comer.

- Não tem cabimento... – dizia o meu pai para o celular ao passar pela cozinha em direção à varanda.

- O que houve? – perguntei após engolir.

- Acho que não querem lançar o álbum da sua mãe esse mês. – ela disse.

- Minha mãe já lançou um álbum esse trimestre. – falei.

- Exatamente por isso, mas seu pai não vê problema. – ela disse – Vá comer, querida, é tarde e logo você vai ter que dormir.

- Está bem. – falei levando uma garfada à boca.

Eu comi em silêncio, dei um beijo na empregada cuja qual eu não me dei o trabalho de decorar o nome e subi as escadas. Tomei banho e teclei um pouco com meus diversos ex-colegas, o que me exigiu um pouco de atenção, pois eles eram de diferentes países e falavam diferentes línguas. Eu sei falar 19 línguas e curso mais quatro com professores particulares. Mas agora eram férias.

Escovei meus dentes, coloquei o MP5 para carregar e desliguei o notebook antes da meia-noite e fui dormir. Eles tinham razão. Amanhã ia ser um longo dia.

**Prometo menos drama no próximo capítulo. Até mais.**


	2. Primeiro dia pela centésima vez

**Mais um capítulo. Alguns personagens são da Rumiko, autora do anime Inuyasha.**

Eu me espreguicei. Havíamos chegado. A viagem foi longa, mas com a ajuda do meu MP5 eu superei às 4 horas de avião. Peguei minha bolsa e entrei na casa enorme, sem esperar ninguém. Minha mãe havia tagarelado a viagem toda e entre uma música da AC/DC e uma da Avril Lavigne eu escutei "Miya vai ficar no meu antigo quarto, a primeira porta do primeiro andar à direita.", então eu já sabia onde eu ia dormir.

Subi a escada exausta do papo dos meus pais. "Você tem que entender que cresceu e que..." eu simplesmente detesto quando eles tentam me fazer escutar. Eu passo mal. Literalmente. Meu médico disse que eu não tenho muita paciência e que conversas e sermão muito longos podem prejudicar meu sistema de audição, já que ele ignora todo o papo longo, pode me causar uma futura surdez proposital. Bem, pelo menos isso fez os sermãos serem quatro vezes menores.

Abri o quarto da minha mãe. Não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto. As paredes eram pretas, tinha uma estante só de sapato e uma mesa para computador, um armário e... Mas o que é isso? Dentro do armário tinha uma porta. Não era uma porta qualquer, eram precisos olhos atentos e treinados (como os meus para identificar a resposta da questão na prova alheia) para reconhecê-la.

Soquei a porta com toda a minha força. Ai minha mão! Pulei no mesmo lugar. Que idiotice! Eu deveria usar um pé de cabra. Meu chilique parou quando eu vi o que a porta escondia. Meu queixo caiu. Era um outro quarto! Mas não tinha o mesmo espaço, é claro. Mas poderia se esconder uma boa variedade de coisas ali. Uma guitarra transparente que eu vi num site de uma loja, meu aparelho de dança dos sonhos e ainda tinha espaço para um sofá.

Vibrei com a oportunidade e fechei logo a porta. Saí do armário e fui pegar minhas coisas. Afinal, eu não podia deixar as sete malas com o pessoal. Quando eu desci, estava uma bagunça. Uma mulher de uns 40 anos cumprimentava todo mundo com entusiasmo. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para a minha mãe, que me apontou para a mulher. A mulher virou sorrindo, mas seu sorriso desapareceu a me ver.

- Mas essa é a minha neta? – ela perguntou com decepção.

- Legal conhecer você também, coroa. – falei fazendo sinal de paz e indo buscar minhas coisas – TIO MIROKU! – gritei pulando.

- Aqui, Miya! – ele gritou atrás do ônibus contratado pegando uma mala minha.

- Tio, tio! – falei indo até ele – Preciso de sua ajuda.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou me passando a mala verde.

- Eu achei um esconderijo secreto. – sussurrei no ouvido dele.

- Sério? – ele sussurrou de volta – E o que você quer?

- Eu quero uma guitarra, um aparelho de dança e um sofá! – falei fazendo a "carinha".

- Está bem, mas como vamos colocar tudo isso sem ninguém perceber? – ele perguntou.

- É aí que o senhor entra. – falei sorrindo – Mas precisa prometer não contar para ninguém, nem para a tia Sango.

- Está bem. – ele me deu o mindinho.

- Eu juro. – falamos juntos.

- Ótimo, agora vamos para o meu quarto. – falei pegando mais uma mala e indo para a casa.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – ele perguntou.

- Quero que o senhor invente uma saída para um restaurante local e eu vou marcar a entrega para a mesma data. – falei – No dia, eu vou misteriosamente pegar uma gripe. – espirrei – E não vou poder ir por que o senhor acha muito arriscado deixar a pobre sobrinha sair no sereno.

- Muito risco de pegar uma pneumonia. – ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- E quando todos voltarem, o senhor vai checar se eu estou bem. – eu sorri – E armar o aparelho. Mas essa última parte eles não precisam saber.

- Quanto isso vai custar? – ele perguntou.

- Sem presente até o aniversário de 18 anos. – propus – Por favor? – eu fiz "a carinha".

- Amo seus esquemas, Miya. – ele apertou meu nariz – Você consegue ser bem mais diabólica do que a sua mãe.

- É um talento. – falei jogando o cabelo para trás.

- Posso ver? – ele perguntou.

- Aí o senhor já quer demais, tio. – falei revirando os olhos – Venha, temos que terminar de descarregar o ônibus.

- Vamos. – disse ele correndo escada a baixo – Eu chego primeiro!

- Isso é um desafio? – perguntei.

- Isso mesmo! – ele gritou.

- O senhor não tem o mesmo gás que eu! – me gabei.

Sentei no corremão e deslizei por ele até chegar ao fim do mesmo, pulando bem a tempo. Parei e ergui os braços como uma ginasta.

- Obrigada, obrigada! – falei fazendo reverências.

- É, eu estou ficando velho. – falou tio Miroku ofegante.

- Vamos, tio, antes que os seus cabelos comecem a ficar brancos. – falei rindo.

- Eu os pinto. – ele disse convencido – E falando de cabelo, o que você fez no seu?

- Cortei. – falei passando a mão pelos cabelos – Eu não gosto de cabelo longo no verão.

- Bem, essa é uma ótima justificativa. – ele disse pegando mais malas.

Foram necessárias duas viagens comigo e com meu tio e depois uma só minha para levar todas as minhas coisas, mas eu não parei aí. Levei também algumas malas do meu tio para pagar o favor e depois fui passear na cidade com a desculpa de saber onde ficava a escola. Na verdade, só queria achar uma boa sorveteria. Mas é claro, eu tinha que esbarrar em alguém e cair no caminho.

- Ah, perdão. – disse a voz de um garoto me oferecendo a mão.

- Ah, eu sou desastrada mesmo. – falei aceitando a mão.

O garoto sorriu. Ele era alto, tinha uma barba mal-aparada e olhos castanhos. O cabelo era preto e muito mais longo do que o meu. Muito mesmo. Se ele o soltasse eu tinha certeza que iria até a minha cintura. No momento, ele o prendera para trás e para o lado, mas algumas mexas escaparam e ele as colocou atrás da orelha. Ele tinha um piercing na orelha esquerda e usava óculos quadrados.

- Meu nome é Kenichi, e o seu? – ele perguntou.

- Miya. – falei sorrindo por encontrar alguém com o nome japonês.

- Bem, Miya. – Kenichi disse – Eu estava indo para uma sorveteria com alguns amigos, você quer ir?

- Você sabe quem eu sou? – perguntei.

- Sim, filha de Kagome e Inuyasha, amigos do meu pai. – ele sorriu – É uma cidade pequena, as notícias correm. Sou filho do Houjo, sua mãe com certeza sabe quem é. Não quer mesmo ir?

- Quero. – falei – Eu saí de casa para encontrar uma sorveteria, na verdade.

- Com a desculpa de encontrar a escola? – ele perguntou.

- Como você... – perguntei.

- Eu faço isso às vezes, quando eu e meu pai viajamos em férias. – ele bagunçou meu cabelo.

- Hei! – falei me fingindo de incomodada.

- Ele já estava ficando organizado. – ele riu – Você não parece a sua mãe, pelo que meu pai me contou, a Kagome era muito certa, no fundo.

- Minha mãe é obcecada por fama. – falei incomodada – Ela nem liga para nada a não ser seus discos e seus fãs.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: você não tem nenhuma relação profunda com a sua mãe, apesar de amá-la muito.

- Exatamente. – falei – Você é adivinha?

- Eu passo a mesma coisa com o meu pai. – ele riu – Obcecado com seus pacientes, mas nesse caso meu pai salva vidas então eu fico na minha.

- Minha mãe gosta de achar que a música é uma parte importante da vida das pessoas. – eu bufei com a boca – As pessoas podem muito bem viver com um álbum por semestre.

- Olha, chegamos. – ele apontou uma sorveteria – Você não se incomoda de só ter meninos lá, incomoda?

- Não. – dei de ombros – Garotos são menos falsos.

- Não se deixe levar por isso. – ele disse rindo e nós entramos.

Uma dupla de garotos fazia zoada no fim da sorveteria. Ambos com cabelos curtos, mas não tão curtos quanto os meus. Um tinha os cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis e o outro era loiro dos olhos verdes. Bem, como diria a Kalinne "Gatinhos aqui é o que não falta.". Mas o que me chamou atenção mesmo é que um tinha uma argola em uma orelha e o outro tinha uns troços bem legais em ambas.

Para a minha surpresa, Kenichi se dirigiu até eles e me puxou pela mão. Os garotos fizeram silêncio a me ver.

- Olá. – falou galanteador o loiro.

- Cara, você demorou. – disse o ruivo – Senta aí, morena. A gente pediu quatro sundaes, você se importa?

- Acha que eu tenho cara de quem me importo? – perguntei me sentando ao lado dele.

- Miya, esses são Jun e Kyoichi. – ele gesticulou o loiro e depois o ruivo – Rapazes, essa é a Miya.

- Namorada nova? – perguntou Jun.

- Amiga. – ele disse sentando ao meu lado.

- Você é solteira? – ele perguntou.

- Não interessa para você, palhaço. – falei sorrindo.

- Ui! – Kyoichi riu.

- Nossa, essa foi boa, Miya. – concordou Kenichi.

- Obrigada, obrigada. – falei.

- Você não quer mexer comigo, garota. – disse Jun.

- Você que não quer mexer comigo, idiota. – falei.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. – ele disse.

- Deveria. – sorri – Mulheres podem infernizar sua vida, sabia?

- Verdade! – falou Kyoichi – Minha namorada está me enlouquecendo ultimamente.

- Ainda bem que eu não tenho uma. – Jun riu.

- Mas em compensação tem a Nana. – Kyoichi falou.

- Urgh. – disse Jun estremecendo.

- Nana é a irmã do Jun. – Kenichi resolveu bancar o bom moço me incluindo na conversa.

- Ah, não me fale em irmãos. – falei – O meu me deixa louca.

- Mais novo? – Jun perguntou.

- Mais velho, muito pior. – falei – Inuyasha é uma personificação do diabo em pessoa. Mas eu tenho que admitir: ele tem boas ideias.

- Como? – perguntou Kyoichi.

- Como na vez que ele jogou a professora em uma panela de comida no refeitório. – eu ri – Ele ficou de suspensão por uma semana. A melhor semana da minha vida. Mas não durou muito, já que eu acabei xingando a professora e mandando ela... – me interrompi – Enfim, não seria mais bem vinda naquele lugar caso voltasse.

Tarde demais, os meninos riram estrondosamente. Eu ri do atraso deles.

- Sabe, você parece a irmã que eu queria ter. – Jun disse.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: sua irmã é uma patricinha que só quer saber de quantos namorados ela vai ter no decorrer do colegial e quebrar seu recorde a cada ano? – chutei.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Kyoichi.

- Você conhece a Nana? – perguntou Kenichi.

- Não, já tive inúmeras rivais assim. – eu disse – Mas no final elas acabaram todas expulsas, coitadas.

- Eu te ajudaria a expulsar a minha irmã. – Jun falou – Queria só ver a cara dos meus pais quando soubessem que a filha perfeita deles foi expulsa.

- Ih, competir com irmão é f**a, vou te contar, viu. – falei.

- Você e seu irmão competem? – perguntou Kyoichi.

- Sim, quem leva mais expulsões. – eles riram – Eu estou ganhando, com uma expulsão por ano. Ele conseguiu ficar um ano sem ser expulso: o que eu ainda não existia. – eles riram ainda mais.

- Os garotos dizem que eu sou nerd. – Kenichi bufou com a boca.

- Nerd? – perguntei – Você é no máximo CDF.

- Obrigado, Miya. – ele me abraçou.

- Hei, hei, hei! – gritou alguém chegando.

- Pode largar ela! – gritou outro.

- Olá, meninos. – falei sem me virar.

- Oi, Miya. – disseram os dois juntos.

- Quem são? – perguntou Heyder.

- São alguns colegas. – eu gesticulei enquanto falava – Heyder e Inuyasha, esses são Jun, Kyoichi e Kenichi.

- Oi. – falou Jun – Cara, por que o seu cabelo é branco?

- Há! – eu ri.

- É loiro. – se defendeu Inuyasha puxando meu cabelo.

- Ai! – falei puxando a minha cabeça de volta.

- Ele estava te agarrando ou você deu permissão? – perguntou Heyder.

- Larga de ser voado, Heyder. – eu revirei os olhos – Bem, gente, eu vou para casa.

- Mas a gente ainda nem comeu! – protestou Kyoichi.

- Vejo vocês amanhã. – peguei a minha bolsa – Aonde é a escola mesmo?

- Depois daqui é só avançar quatro ruas e virar a direita. – informou Kenichi – Impossível de errar, um prédio grande com o nome Shikon No Tama escrito numa placa.

- Obrigada. – falei – Vamos, meninos. – arrastei meus amigos pela mão.

- Estamos de olho em vocês. – gritou Inuyasha por sobre o ombro.

- Ah, por favor, Inuyasha. – eu bufei com a boca impacientemente.

- Nada disso. – disse Inuyasha – Eu estou de olho em você, mana.

- Tá. – falei revirando os olhos – Como se fosse você que fosse me impedir de namorar.

- Você tem namorado? – ele perguntou irado.

- Ah, vamos logo, quero chegar a casa, tenho sete malas para esvaziar. – falei puxando eles.

- Hum. – falou Heyder.

- Ah, tchau! – falei andando na frente.

**...**

Depois de muito trabalho eu já tinha arrumado tudo no meu novo quarto e ainda encomendado às coisas para hoje à noite. Saiu mais caro, mas valeu a pena. Meu tio tinha constatado que eu tinha pegado uma gripe e posto a culpa na sorveteria. Minha mãe me reclamou por dois segundos e desencanou depois. Todos já estavam saindo e daqui a 15 minutos chegariam as minhas coisas.

- Boa sorte. – disse tio Miroku ao sair.

- Tchau! – falei acenando.

Comemorei quando todos saíram. Após quinze minutos, um caminhão chegou e eu os guiei até o meu quarto. Eles me deram um formulário e eu assinei, mostrando a minha permissão para usar o cartão platino do meu tio. Passei o cartão e eles foram embora. Eu me certifiquei que eles já tinham passado da esquina e depois subi correndo.

Abri a porta secreta e peguei a guitarra logo. Ainda bem que eles me deram uma palheta de cortesia com a guitarra, por que eu não tinha pensado nisso. Empurrei o sofá e peguei o aparelho de dança. Era mais parecido com um de shopping do que com um portátil. Eu li o manual e entendi a maioria das coisas. Consegui montar sozinha! Comecei a ensaiar. De repente, começou Hot N Cold da Katy Perry. Nossa, música velha. Mas não quer dizer que ela não seja boa.

Quando vi, já era muito tarde. Tomei um banho e depois me enrolei na toalha. Vesti minha roupa íntima e depois um vestido de dormir. Deitei-me na cama macia e sinceramente? Eu nem percebi que estava cansada. Mas quando deitei, dormi instantaneamente.

Lady Kah:

_É, você foi a primeira! A primeira do primeiro capítulo! Haha, obrigada! Eu não gostei tanto, está bastante dramático, mas fica menos dramático com o tempo, prometo. Até! Gostou desse?_

Priy Taisho:

_Ah, você já está no oitavo! Que humilhação, VIP! Beijos!_

Thali-chan

_Oi, que bom que você ainda acompanha, amo seus reviews do tamanho do mundo! \o/ A Miya está bem drama nesse capítulo, mas nos próximos ela se revela mais com seu bom humor! Não a acho tanto parecida assim... Vou continuar sim, me animei! É, ele ficou obcecado com o trabalho! O Sesshoumaru não mudou! Super gente boa! Gostou desse capítulo?_

Vick Caroline:

_Awn, obrigada amiga! Estou já com saudades, não quero ficar sem você! Mas te espero realmente breve, até mais! Gostou desse capítulo?_

**Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram review. Até mais. Miya agradece.**


	3. Mais uma escola

**Três reviews... ~CRY... Mas aí está o mais novo capítulo. Alguns personagens ainda são da Rumiko.**

Acordei com um despertador irritante que recebeu um soco bem dado meu. Levantei xingando e fui tomar banho. Saí enrolada na toalha (isso já é costume) e peguei minha blusa da AC/DC com uma calça que eu rasguei e rabisquei de caneta hidrográfica. Coloquei minhas roupas íntimas e a blusa e a calça. Peguei um dos meus sapatos customizados (presentes da minha mãe) e calcei uma meia e depois o sapato.

Baguncei o cabelo e passei bastante lápis de olho. Meus olhos eram de um tom esquisito, quase dourado. Os do sortudo do Inuyasha eram azuis. Passei desodorante e perfume (não sou porca) e depois desci a escada.

- Bom dia, Miya. – disse Inuyasha – Olha! – ele me mostrou uma chave.

- Isso é o que eu estou pensando? – perguntei.

- Mamãe me conseguiu a carteira antes! – ele gritou.

Nós gritamos e nos abraçamos.

- Parabéns, irmão. – eu disse.

- É um carro fantástico, daqueles que faz quase tudo sozinho. – ele revirou os olhos – Você saberia dirigi-lo.

- Eu prefiro poupar a vida dos pedestres. – eu falei e nós rimos.

Nós comemos cereais e escovamos os dentes enquanto nossa mãe não acordava.

- Oi, gente. – disse ela – Inuyasha, terceiro B. Miya, segundo A.

- Ok. – dissemos juntos.

- Suas mochilas com o material. – ela estendeu duas mochilas (uma azul-marinho e uma preta) – Miya, seu tio escolheu suas coisas então...

- Ah, então tudo bem, mãe. – falei – Não se preocupa. Vamos Inuyasha, se não a gente chega atrasado.

- Ok. – ele disse fechando a mochila.

Nós demos beijos na nossa mãe (um em cada bochecha) e saímos correndo para ver quem chegava primeiro ao carro. Era lindo. Azul e verde-cana, nem um pouco chamativo. Sacaram o sarcasmo? Íamos ser o centro da atenção do dia. Eu entrei no banco do carona e coloquei o pé no painel. Inuyasha só riu.

- Você tem algum CD da AC/DC aí? – perguntei.

- Aham, eu peguei um seu ontem enquanto você dormia. – ele confessou.

- Só não te mato por que eu queria mesmo ter trazido. – falei colocando o meu CD para tocar.

- HIGHWAY TO HELL! – nós gritamos rindo.

Era o nosso segredo. Eu e Inuyasha cantávamos, e muito. Muito mesmo. Não é para me gabar, mas nossos pais tinham vozes incríveis, queria o quê? Eu também dançava. Nem o Inuyasha sabia disso. Eu tocava guitarra, o Inuyasha bateria. Éramos assim: compartilhávamos quase tudo. Porém tinha vezes que ele me enchia o saco, como ontem. Ele era o idiota mais superprotetor do mundo.

- Bem, aonde era isso mesmo? – ele perguntou.

- Quatro ruas depois dobre à direita, eu acho. – falei.

- Ok. – ele disse.

No final, Inuyasha achou o caminho. Como eu esperava, todos olharam o carro quando nós passamos e não desviaram o olhar. Jun e Kenichi pararam até de jogar a bola de basquete entre si. Eles olharam o carro de queixo caído. Claro que ninguém sabia quem estava dentro, o vidro era escuro demais. Nós desligamos o som e nos encaramos.

- Mais uma escola. – falei.

- Mais uma cidade. – ele disse.

- A última. – falei e nós saímos do carro.

Kyoichi foi o primeiro a sorrir quando me viu. Jun ainda admirava o carro e Kenichi demorou um pouco mais para me reconhecer.

- E mais uma coisa. – Inuyasha disse passando o braço pelos meus ombros – Estou de olho nos seus amigos. – ele disse e eu ri.

- Oi gente! – Heyder estacionou ao nosso lado com um carro preto e vermelho.

- Mas que gente mais escandalosa! – eu falei revirando os olhos.

- Nós vamos lá, espancar algum idiota, arrumar confusão, você sabe... – começou Inuyasha.

- O de sempre. – terminou Heyder.

- Vão lá. – Inuyasha me deu um beijo na testa.

Heyder me girou enquanto eu ria e me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de sair e Kalinne riu. Nós andamos até os garotos (Kyoichi e os outros).

- Quem são eles? – Kalinne perguntou.

- São legais. – eu disse.

- Oi, gente, essa é a Kalinne, minha amiga. – eu disse – Kalinne, esses são o Kyoichi, o Kenichi e o Jun.

- Ah, oi. – ela corou.

- Olá. – disseram eles.

- Joga. – falei para Jun erguendo as mãos.

- Sabe jogar basquete? – ele perguntou.

- Claro que sei. – falei.

Ele jogou a bola e eu a peguei e fiz alguns truques antes de passar para Kalinne, que a usou como bola de futebol e deu um chute impressionante antes de cair e se levantou com um impulso. Nós batemos as mãos e rimos da cara dos garotos.

- Se não fecharem a boca... – começou Kalinne.

- Vai entrar mosca. – completei.

- Vocês jogam demais. – disse Kyoichi.

- Obrigada. – falamos juntas.

- Sorte minha, me deve um refri. – falei e ela revirou os olhos.

- Malucas. – disse Jun.

- Gostou do carro do meu irmão? – perguntei.

- Muito f**a! – ele falou.

- E o do meu irmão? – perguntou Kalinne.

- Ele é seu irmão? – perguntou Kenichi – Achei que fossem namorados.

- Claro, por que eles não têm nenhuma semelhança. – falei sarcástica.

Na aparência, o que eu e Inuyasha tínhamos de diferente eles tinham de igual. Os olhos eram igualmente azuis e os cabelos também pretos. Kalinne tinha um sorriso permanente. Era muito difícil a ver triste. Era mais fácil vê-la zangada. Heyder também tinha um sorriso estampado. Eu e o Inuyasha éramos os irmãos mais diferentes. Ele parecia mais irmão da Naomi...

- Naomi! – gritei virando para a Kalinne.

- A deixamos lá! – disse Kalinne.

- Ih, f***u. – falei.

- F***u mesmo. – ela disse.

- Naomi é outra amiga? – perguntou Kyoichi.

- Prima. – falei – Prima minha, amiga dela.

- Não muito amiga. – falou Kalinne.

- Ah, ela é legal. – falei.

- Não muito. – ela discordou – Não vou com a cara dela.

- Ah, não. – disse Jun – A miss chatice chegou.

Olhei para onde ele olhava e vi uma garota loira dos olhos azuis. Ela tinha os dentes bem cuidados, o batom e a maquiagem bem feitos, a roupa era o meu pesadelo: mais rosa do que tudo o que eu tinha e as unhas eram longas e afiadas. Ela seria bonita, muito bonita mesmo, mas ela estava com uma expressão de quem tinha bosta em baixo do nariz. Ela sorriu para Jun e se aproximou.

- Ela é a sua irmã? – perguntei.

- Meia-irmã. – ele confessou.

- Oi, meninos! – disse Nana com uma voz anasalada.

- Oi, Nana. – disseram eles infelizes.

- Parecem tristes. – ela disse – Fiquem bem, garotos, eu vou socializar. – ela virou para mim – Quem é você? – ela perguntou com desagrado.

- Miya. – falei – Miya Taisho.

- Humpf. – ela disse – Só podia ser, para se vestir com tamanho mau-gosto. Meu nome é Nana.

- Fruto que cheira forte. – falei.

- Como? – ela perguntou.

- É o significado do seu nome. – eu falei – Eu vi num site alguns nomes e gravei esse por que achei muito idiota.

- E qual é o significado do seu nome? – ela perguntou.

- Fragrância de Mirra, pessoa maravilhosa. – falei – E o seu, Jun, significa uma das doze divindades do Olimpo. – eu ri.

- Ah, sem graça. – ele falou – Você sabe o do Kenichi e do Kyoichi?

- Vou ver agora. – falei acessando a internet pelo celular – Kenichi: sábio, modesto. – Kenichi riu – Kyoichi: não tem. – eu franzi os lábios – Acho que seu nome é meio único demais.

- Eu sou único. – ele disse se gabando e eu ri.

- Vê o meu! – pediu Kalinne.

- Kalinne: filha da coragem. – falei e ela riu.

- Nossa, toda essa analogia é impressionante, mas eu vou fazer algo melhor. – ela disse.

- Deveria fazer uma plástica de redução de ego ao invés de uma no nariz. – falei.

- Como é que é? – ela perguntou.

- Ah, por favor, minha mãe tem um amigo e ele me ensinou a identificar plásticas. Principalmente no nariz. – eu analisei o dela – E o seu foi feito na clínica do Dr. Rodrigo Lacerda.

- Se você sabe, já fez. – ela disse.

- Não, eu ia fazer, mas eu pensei melhor e eu não preciso disso para ser bonita. – falei – Tenho a genética do meu lado.

- Ah, isso ela tem mesmo. – disse Inuyasha chegando por trás de mim e me abraçando.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou de repente interessada.

- Irmão mais velho dela. – Inuyasha disse – Algum problema com a minha irmã?

- Não, só estávamos discutindo estética. – ela disse.

- Que falsa! – disse Kalinne.

- Kalinne, não podemos dizer que ela é falsa por que ela mente, dá em cima do meu irmão descaradamente, se veste como uma v***a... – eu suspirei – Está bem, pode falar.

- Falsa. – Kalinne disse.

- Vocês não deveriam ter se metido comigo. – Nana disse.

- Miya, eu estou com tanto medo que... – começou Kalinne – Não, na verdade estou tranquila, e você?

- Estou com fome. – falei.

- Você está sempre com fome. – riu Inuyasha.

- Eu queria um sanduíche agora. – falei – Compra para mim?

- Tudo bem. – Inuyasha disse rindo.

- Eu vou ficar com elas. – disse Heyder passando um braço pelos meus ombros e outro pelos ombros de Kalinne.

- Dá para aguentar? – perguntei para Kalinne, me curvando um pouco.

- Nem me fale. – ela respondeu se curvando para que eu pudesse vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Vocês são de que sala? – perguntou Kenichi.

- Segundo A. – falamos juntas e nos curvamos para bater as mãos.

- Nós também! – disse Jun.

- Legal! – falei.

- Garotas, vocês sabem matemática? – perguntou Kyoichi.

- Não muito. – confessou Kalinne.

- O que você quer saber? – perguntei.

- Só queria sentar com alguém que soubesse matemática, é a única matéria em que eu sou ruim. – ele juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Você se importa se eu sentar com ele? – perguntei para Kalinne.

- Eu sento com ela. – se ofereceu Kenichi – Eu sentava com o Kyoichi mesmo.

- Então tudo bem, mas você senta na minha frente que a gente tem que falar mal da professora juntas. – Kalinne disse.

- Com certeza. – falei.

- Parecem até o Jun com o antigo colega dele. – disse Kyoichi – Só interessadas em falar mal dos outros.

- Dos outros não, das professoras. – falei.

- E nós falamos na cara dela. – Kalinne disse – Então é comentar, não falar mal. Eu que errei.

- Isso aí. – falei e nós rimos.

- Hei, garotas. – falou Heyder – O que nós vamos fazer hoje?

- Tenho cara de Ferb©? – perguntei – Por acaso você é o Phineas©?

- Eta, desenterrou essa aí. – Heyder riu.

- Oh, você me vem com "O que vamos fazer hoje?" eu só lembrei do Phineas©: "Ferb©, o que vamos fazer hoje?" da Disney©. – nós rimos.

- Oi, Phineas©. – disse Kalinne.

- Oi, Isabela©. – eu disse.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Kalinne.

- Eu e o Ferb© estamos construindo uma montanha russa. – eu disse enquanto os garotos riam.

- Seu irmão nunca fala? – perguntou Kalinne.

- O Ferb© é mais de agir. – falei e nós nos juntamos aos meninos rindo.

- Mas que coisa. – Inuyasha disse chegando e rindo – Do que estamos rindo?

- Sabe que eu esqueci? – falei e nós rimos mais ainda.

- Vamos, o sinal tocou. – disse Kyoichi.

- Seu sanduíche. – disse Inuyasha.

Eu engoli o sanduíche numa velocidade recorde e fiquei engasgada, mas eu consegui comer. Nós chegamos à sala e eu parei. A sala era um típico cenário de filme americano. As mesas eram divididas por duplas e as cadeiras eram daquelas de computador com rodinhas. Meus olhos brilharam e eu me sentei ao lado de Kyoichi e comecei a rodar na cadeira. Ouvi todos da sala rindo, mas eu não estava nem aí. Parei quando senti que ia vomitar.

Kyoichi balançou a cabeça.

- Ownt. – falei pegando o longo rabo de cavalo dele.

- Ai, meu cabelo! – ele disse.

- Parece o meu quando era grande. – falei me colocando atrás dele e jogando o cabelo pela minha cabeça – Parece, Kalinne?

- Quase igual, mas o seu era mais sedoso. – ela disse – Desculpa, Kyoichi, mas ela tinha todo um estoque de produto para cabelo.

- Ainda tenho. – nós rimos.

- Olá, alunos. – disse uma mulher entrando na sala – Sou a professora de matemática de vocês. Hoje nós vamos aprender...

- Primeiro dia de aula e ela já passa apontamento? – me perguntou Kalinne.

- Parece que sim. – respondi.

Uma coisa: nós não falávamos baixinho. Não mantínhamos segredos. Falávamos normalmente, pouco ligando que ela escutasse, mas se ela escutou, não se importou.

- Ai, vai começar a chatice. – falei – Como eu queria meu MP5.

- É, trás amanhã. – falou Kalinne.

- Pode deixar, não vou esquecer. – falei.

Abri minha mochila. Meu caderno tinha uma caveira em relevo na capa. Meu estojo era preto, minha borracha era em formato de caveira, meu grafite era preto com prata, meu lápis também e minha lapiseira era em formato de guitarra. Observei mais atentamente a minha mochila e descobri que tinha "AC/DC FAN" bordado na frente. Eu ri. Só podia ser o tio Miroku para acertar mesmo.

- Algo que queira partilhar com a turma? – perguntou a professora.

- Se a senhora insiste. – eu levantei e peguei minha borracha – MINHA BORRACHA TEM FORMATO DE CAVEIRA! – falei balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e a sala riu, menos Nana.

- Bem, pode usá-la para apagar algum erro no seu apontamento. – a professora disse irada.

- Nem vem que eu vou usar minha borracha de caveira. – falei – Tenho uma normal para os erros.

- E a sua borracha de caveira vai virar enfeite? – ela perguntou.

- Exatamente. – falei – Algum problema com a minha decisão de não gastar a minha borracha comprada com o meu dinheiro? – perguntei.

- Não, senhorita. – ela disse – Só quero que copie o apontamento.

- Não vou poder copiar o apontamento se você ficar conversando, professora. – falei.

- Voltando... – ela disse virando-se para o quadro.

- F**a. – falou Kalinne e eu coloquei a mão para trás para que ela batesse.

Ótima primeira impressão eu dera à professora.

Vick Caroline:

_Já estou morrendo de saudades. Gostou desse capítulo? Quero o seu também!_

Priy Taisho:

_Há! Minha VIP que já leu até o capítulo 12... Sei que você amou esse capítulo, mas mesmo assim quero que você comente o que mais gostou._

Lady Kah:

_Ah, que bom! É bom saber que alguém além da Priscila e da Victória gosta, por que eu não confio muito nelas, elas gostam de tudo! Nossa, ela é tão engraçada assim? Ah, ele tem uma participação maior do que a da Naomi, realmente. Então não precisa ficar com tantas saudades. É, ele é muito mais pai do que o Inuyasha, o Inuyasha é um viciado no trabalho. Não sei... Miya? _**Estou dormindo.** _Talvez no próximo cap? _**Talvez. **_Até! Gostou?_


	4. Nossa, nossa, assim você ME MATA!

**Miya, eu te amo, sabe disso? **Vai te f***r, Ellen! São quatro dias sem escrever! **Estou esperando minha CPU nova! **Sei, e a viagem? **Ideia da Fernanda! **Argh! Eu não sou da Rumiko, mas alguns personagens da minha família são. **Hei, eu ia dizer isso!**

Ok, eu não gosto dos professores, mas tenho que admitir: a aula de dança é o máximo! O professor é o maior louco! Ele começou já dançando Lady Gaga e eu só ria, aí ele começou a dançar tango comigo e me deu um A+ pelo meu ótimo desempenho. Ainda bem que minha mãe me ensinou tango! Mas o engraçado mesmo foram os meninos travados tentando dançar "Papi" da Jennifer Lopez.

- Foi muito hilário! – disse Kalinne.

- Eu que o diga! – eu ri.

- Vocês falam isso por que sabem dançar. – falou Kenichi.

- É fácil, é só mexer um pouco o quadril e fazer qualquer coisa com o braço. – disse Kalinne.

- Qualquer coisa estilo Shakira. – eu disse e nós rimos.

- Esse é o problema. – disse Jun – Eu não vou dançar Shakira.

- Está bem, garotos. – eu ri – Para aonde vamos após as aulas?

- Vamos tomar sorvete? – propôs Kyoichi – Está muito calor.

- Apoiado. – falei.

- Kalinne approves. – falou Kalinne.

- Eu também. – falou Kenichi.

- E você, Jun? – perguntei para o meu colega que estava calado.

- Oi? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, ele deve estar pensando na namorada. – disse Kyoichi revirando os olhos.

- Ah, então volte, desculpa incomodar aí. – falei assentindo – Eu quero um sundae!

- Sorvete? – perguntou Jun – Também topo!

- Meio éon depois ele entende. – disse Kalinne.

Nós rimos. Os garotos não tinham permissão para dirigir, então fomos a pé. Quando cheguei, disquei o número de Inuyasha.

- Alô? – ele perguntou.

- Oi, Inuyasha. – falei – Olha, só liguei para que soubesse que não precisa me levar em casa, estou com a Kalinne e com os meninos e nós vamos demorar.

- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado com esses garotos. – ele disse.

- Está bem... – falei revirando os olhos.

- E onde você está, Miya? – perguntou ele.

- Numa sorveteria. – falei – Mas nem pense em vir me vigiar, senhor cópia do papai.

- Eu sou o Inuyasha Júnior, queria o quê? – ele perguntou.

- Uma dose a mais de personalidade. – falei.

- Nossa, magoou. – ele disse.

- Ok, Inuyasha, mas enfim, tchau. – falei.

- Tchau, tome cuidado. – ele disse e desligou.

- Mas que chato. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Hum... – murmurou alguém atrás de mim.

- Ah, perdão. – falei para quem quer que fosse saindo do caminho.

QUEM QUER QUE FOSSE? DE ONDE SAIU ESSE HOMEM? Ok exagerei, mas como diria a Kalinne "Ele não é uma estrada esburacada, mas é um longo pedaço de mau caminho". O garoto tinha cabelos espetados para todos os lados, pretos como os meus com uma faixa, usava uma argola na orelha esquerda, uma barba mal-feita e os olhos mais penetrantes que eu já vi... Onde eu estava mesmo? Espera, perdi a linha do raciocínio.

- Não tem nada. – disse ele.

- Você lê mentes? – perguntei espantada.

- Eu só estava me referindo a sua parada. – ele disse.

- Ah! – falei corando (CORANDO! RECUPERE-SE!) – Bem, acho que eu... Eu já vou.

- Foi um prazer lhe encontrar. – ele disse, meu um meio-sorriso e saiu.

- Oh Hades! – falei sentando ao lado de Kalinne.

- Que longo pedaço de mau caminho era aquele, Miya? – perguntou Kalinne vibrando.

- Ai, me abana que eu preciso de ar. – falei tonta.

- Nossa, parece que ele jogou uma boa dose de charme para você, por que você nunca fica assim. – ela riu.

- O que eram os olhos daquele garoto? – perguntei – Garotos, vocês sabem quem é?

- Nosso arqui-rival. – disse Kyoichi.

- Mal. – falei.

- É a reação de toda garota ao vê-lo. – disse Kenichi.

- Hmmm... – murmurei notando o incômodo na voz.

- Bem, ele é terceiro ano B. – disse Jun e eu e Kalinne nos entreolhamos sorrindo – Mas eu devo admitir, nunca vi ele tratar uma garota assim como ele lhe tratou.

- Hmmm, tá especial... – disse Kalinne na maldade.

- Ah, vá, Kalinne. – falei rindo.

- Eu nunca o vi dar um meio-sorriso. – disse Kenichi – Acho que você está mesmo especial, Miya.

- Vocês, ein. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Ele não para de olhar para cá. – disse Jun com raiva – Dispensa logo ele, Miya.

- Por que ela faria isso? – perguntou Kalinne.

- Ah, eu vou falar com ele. – falei revirando os olhos e saindo com a minha mochila.

Eu caminhei até onde ele estava, afastado de todo mundo, bebendo um shake de morango. Parei ao lado da cadeira vaga.

- Desculpa, é que os meus amigos estão incomodados de você estar olhando para lá. – eu bufei com a boca – Uma bobagem, mas...

- Senta. – ele disse sem se abalar.

- Tá. – falei surpresa com o convite, me sentando e colocando minha mochila ao lado do meu pé.

- Quer um? – ele perguntou apontando para o shake.

- Claro. – por que não?

Ele levantou a mão e apontou para o shake e depois levantou um dedo. O garçom trouxe logo mais um shake.

- Obrigada. – agradeci, bebendo um gole.

- Você é a garota nova, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou.

- Eu mesma. – falei.

- Seu irmão é da minha sala. – ele disse.

- É, ele conseguiu se manter, embora ele quase repetisse uma vez, mas... – eu ri – Ele tem um ótimo olho.

- Ele é legal. – ele disse.

- Vamos falar do meu irmão? – perguntei e ele riu.

- É, me desculpe, eu não tenho práticas com garotas, mas... – ele riu novamente – Olha o seu irmão aí.

- Oi, Miya. Oi, Naraku. – disse Inuyasha.

- Oi, Inuyasha. – falamos juntos.

- Vim ver com quem você estava, mas eu vou lhe deixar com o Naraku, ele é um cara bom. – ele apertou minha bochecha – Tenha cuidado com aqueles seus amigos, maninha.

- Vai te f***r, Inuyasha. – falei massageando minha bochecha dolorida.

- Beijos. – ele disse – Toma conta dela! – ele gritou antes de sair.

- Ele ainda me mata de vergonha. – falei mal-humorada.

- Nossa. – Naraku sorriu – Eu nunca vi uma garota com um vocabulário tão franco.

- Ah, eu falo mesmo, ninguém aqui está pagando as minhas contas para ficar palpitando sobre a minha vida. – falei dando de ombros.

- Mas eles falam. – disse Naraku.

- Que os falsos falem de mim pelas costas. – ergui um dedo – Isso quer dizer que estou sempre na frente.

- Boa. – ele disse e eu abaixei a mão e tomei mais um gole de shake.

- Eu tento. – falei.

- Escolha interessante essa sua de amigos. – ele disse e eu me virei para acenar para os meninos e Kalinne.

- Eles são legais, só um pouco destrambelhados. – falei – Por que vocês não se gostam?

- Longa história. – ele disse.

- Tradução: a história é curta, mas não quero que você saiba. – falei.

- Exato. – ele riu – Mas eu realmente não vou com a cara deles. – ele confessou.

- Isso está na cara. – falei.

- Bem, imagino que seu irmão tenha nos apresentado. – ele sorriu sem-graça – Meu nome é Naraku.

- O meu, como você sabe, é Miya. – falei.

- Seus olhos são como o seu nome. – ele disse.

- Estranhos. – falei.

- Únicos. – ele disse – Seus olhos parecem... – ele mordeu o lábio, tentando achar uma definição boa – Citrino.

- Nossa. – falei corando – Ninguém nunca me disse isso.

- Deveriam dizer. – ele falou.

- Obrigada. – falei ainda mais vermelha.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir agora. – ele disse olhando o relógio de pulso.

- Ah, eu vou voltar para a minha mesa. – falei.

- Não quer uma carona? – perguntou ele.

- Eu sinto muito, tenho que ir com a minha amiga. – falei me levantando.

- Chame-a também. – ele disse sem se importar e foi até o balcão (pagar a conta, eu supus).

Fui até Kalinne.

- Vamos. – falei.

- Ah, já? – ela perguntou.

- Vamos de carona. – informei.

- Não me diga que o gato... – ela se interrompeu.

- Exatamente. – falei.

- Vamos. – disse ela se levantando e pegando a bolsa.

Nós caminhamos de braços dados até Naraku, que nos esperava encostado num carro prata que seria discreto se o design não fosse tão lindo.

- Eu nunca entendi essa coisa que vocês, garotas, tem de ficar andando de braços dados. – ele disse rindo.

- É uma mania. – falou Kalinne.

- Naraku. – ele estendeu a mão.

- Kalinne. – falou a minha amiga, dando a mão a ele.

Quando eu achei que ele ia apertar a mão dela, ele fez um gesto mais do que esquecido pelos homens nesse planeta (que pena), ele beijou a mão dela. Kalinne me piscou sem que ele pudesse ver e eu suprimi um riso. Ele agiu como se aquilo fosse tão normal quanto um aperto de mão e abriu a porta do carona.

- Não quero separar vocês, mas não quero parecer um motorista. – nós rimos e Kalinne me empurrou para o banco da frente.

Ele fechou a minha porta e abriu a do bando de trás para Kalinne. Deu a volta no carro e sentou no seu lugar. Assim que ele ligou o carro, uma música começou a tocar. Eu virei para ele, incrédula.

- Superstar? – perguntei.

- Você conhece 4Minute? – ele perguntou tão chocado quanto eu.

- Nossa. – Kalinne riu – Ela é fã.

- Eu adoro as músicas delas, falam sobre a liberdade das pessoas. – falei prendendo o cinto de segurança.

- Ah, eu também gosto. – falou ele prendendo o seu cinto.

- Não tem cara de quem curte K-pop. – falei.

- Nem você. – ele rebateu.

- Ai, ai. – Kalinne riu do banco de trás.

- Superstar! – cantei – Meomchuji anha.

- Superstar! – ele cantou, a voz grave – Baro nanikka!

- Nossa! – Kalinne riu.

- Você só presta para rir. – disse Naraku.

- Tome na cara! – falei rindo.

- Ai, ai. – riu Naraku.

De repente, a próxima música era Highway To Hell, da AC/DC. Eu comecei a cantar baixinho, Kalinne me acompanhou e Naraku também. Logo estávamos nós três cantando alto e rindo. Eu toquei uma guitarra de ar e Kalinne criou uma bateria imaginária. Era ótimo passar algum tempo com eles. Naraku parou na nossa casa e Kalinne saiu logo, mas eu tive que desprender o cinto então demorei mais alguns segundos. Quando estava para sair, ele segurou minha mão.

- Eu espero poder conversar com você de novo. – ele disse.

- Eu também. – eu disse.

Ele puxou meu rosto para si e parou quando nossas respirações já se misturavam e nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando. Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Eu saí do carro.

- Até mais. – ele disse arrancando.

- Até! – falei acenando.

- Que clima foi aquele? – me perguntou Kalinne com a mão na cintura.

- Fala baixo, vai que o meu pai escuta! – falei sussurrando e nós rimos.

Nós entramos em casa e toda a família estava na sala. Estava uma bagunça. Quando entramos, todos olharam para nós.

- Onde estavam? – perguntou meu pai.

- Na sorveteria. – respondeu Kalinne.

- Quem trouxe vocês? – perguntou tio Miroku.

- Um amigo. – falei.

- Qual é o nome dele? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Naraku. – falou Kalinne.

- Naraku? – perguntou tia Sango.

- Naraku Filho, estuda comigo, terceiro ano B. – falou Inuyasha.

- Ah. – disseram minha mãe e Sango.

- B. – eu sussurrei.

- Disse algo? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Nada. – falei – Vou fazer a lição.

- Mas é o primeiro dia de aula! – disse tio Miroku assustado.

- E nos passaram cinco lições de cada aula. – falei – Até dança pediu um trabalho em dupla!

- Vamos estudar juntas? – propôs Kalinne.

- Vamos. – falei e quando já estava quase saindo me lembrei de algo – E a Naomi?

- Ela é da minha sala, ela também já dirige. – me tranquilizou Inuyasha.

- Ah, tá bom. – falei – Até mais, família.

- Até. – disse todos, menos Kalinne, que me acompanhou escada a cima.

Nós sentamos no chão frio e abrimos as mochilas. É, aquela ia ser uma longa tarde.

Três reviews? Com licença, vou entrar em depressão. – Miya.

**Fica assim não. **– Ellen.

_**Lady Kah:**_

**Que bom que você gostou! **Um pouco? Sou hilária! **Você nem sabe do que a gente está falando. **Me deixe falar, estou tentando sair de uma depressão.** Está bem, Miya. **Eu sei que cheguei chegando. Mas obrigada por me lembrar. **Convencida. **Ninguém te perguntou nada.** Mas eu quis falar.** Isso faz de você uma intrometida. **O que não é da sua conta, ou é? **Aprendeu comigo. Obrigada! Feliz natal... Opa, já passou! Mas feliz 2012! **Digo o mesmo! **Falta de criatividade é f**a, ein... **MIYA!**

_**LikeHanyou:**_

**PARA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! **Nossa, teve algo sério? **É, você está bem? **Ela quase surtou quando você disse que ela é querida. Mais que menina escandalosa.** Cala a boca, Miya. **Vai te f***r, Ellen.** Quanta educação. **OH, EU QUERO VER ELA INSPIRADA! **EU TAMBÉM! **Obrigada, obrigada. _O que tenho eu?_ Inuyasha! Quem te chamou? _Eu quis vir, Miya._ Ai, isso vai virar festa da uva. Vamos trocar! **Pode apostar que vai ter muita loucura! **_**Eu o quê?**_Nana? Quem quer ela aqui? Pode voltar, você aqui não! **Relaxe, Miya, não tem motivo para ficar vermelha. **Eu tenho um tio fantástico! **Gostou do capítulo?**

_**Priy Taisho:**_

OBRIGADA! Eu fico lisonjeada, essas pessoas me amam. MENTIRA, ELAS NÃO ME AMAM! NÃO DEIXAM REVIEWS! **Vip, nem pense em esquecer meu review! Assim que chegar a CPU eu faço o 13!** Se ela não fizer, morre. _O que é que tem o 13? _**SAI DAQUI, INUYASHA!**

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA TIRAR A POBRE MIYA DA DEPRESSÃO! Até.**_


	5. Meus olhos lembram Citrino

**FELIZ 2012! (Alguns personagens são da Rumiko).**

Eu não acreditava naquilo. Minha tia Sango, ontem à noite, me deu essas blusas e disse-me (ou me obrigou) a vesti-las para a escola. Na verdade, ela disse que a blusa branca de renda que veio por cima da regata estava na moda. Uma regata rosa! Com uma blusa branca de renda por cima! Mas nem morta eu uso isso hoje. Rolei os olhos pela estupidez da minha tia e eles acidentalmente caíram sobre o meu top de ginástica.

Preto e grosso. Claro que ele acabava quatro dedos acima do umbigo, mas quem liga? Eu tenho a barriga pequena mesmo. (Inuyasha dizia que eu não engordava de ruim) E afinal, era melhor do que uma blusa rosa. Além do que, quando eu chegasse à escola ia roubar o casaco de Inuyasha mesmo. Dei de ombros. Coloquei uma calça escura rasgada propositalmente (eu sou má com as minhas calças) e o top, depois a blusa de renda. Ela era tão fresca e folgada que eu me senti só com o top.

Desci as escadas e comi um sanduíche integral com requeijão e alface. Gosto de nada, mas tudo bem. Eu estava esquecendo algo... Os sapatos! Sapatos são essenciais, não posso sair sem eles. Subi a escada, calcei um par de meias e um outro sapato. Peguei minha bolsa e me orgulhei de ter feito todas as lições. Desci correndo e fui até o carro, aonde Inuyasha me "esperava" dormindo. Toquei a buzina e ele acordou assustado.

- Vamos. – falei rindo.

- Está bem. – ele disse.

Nós fomos em silêncio até a escola, Inuyasha prestava atenção demais no trânsito para perceber meu "visual". Quando entramos, a maioria das pessoas nem olhou. Somente os nossos amigos e Naraku. Acho que posso incluir ele na categoria "amigos". Só os nossos amigos, então. Quando ele parou, saiu antes que eu pudesse roubar seu casaco.

- Inuyasha! – chamei.

- Sai logo daí, Miya. – ele disse.

- Me dá o seu casaco! – pedi.

- Não. – ele falou – Sai logo.

- Está bem. – falei abrindo a porta.

Eu saí e coloquei a mão na cintura. Inuyasha não olhou para mim como deveria, pois apenas revirou os olhos.

- Me dá o seu casaco! – estendi a mão.

- Não! – ele disse.

- Aqui. – disse Naraku surgindo do nada e colocando o casaco dele nos meus ombros – Inuyasha, como você deixa a sua irmã assim?

- Assim... – ele olhou a minha camisa – QUEM TE DEU ESSA BLUSA? – ele perguntou quase gritando.

- A tia Sango. – eu falei colocando o casaco de Naraku.

- Mas ela te deu uma blusa para colocar por baixo. – ele disse.

- Rosa. – falei – Eu morro, mas não uso rosa.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e Naraku sorriu.

- Cuida dela para mim? – perguntou Inuyasha – Vou falar com os garotos da turma de biologia.

- Está bem. – disse Naraku piscando para mim.

- Ele me deixou com uma péssima influência. – falei balançando a cabeça.

- Ah, eu sou uma ótima influência. – ele se fingiu de magoado – E eu tenho um presente.

- Um presente? – perguntei.

- Eu estava comprando uma jóia para a minha mãe. – ele começou pegando algo no bolso – E o vendedor me mostrou isso. – ele estendeu para mim um anel com uma pedra enorme de citrino e eu ri – É algo bobo, mas eu lembrei de você e quis comprar.

- Não posso aceitar. – falei e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – Deve ter sido muito caro.

- Ou você aceita, ou eu jogo fora. – ele falou.

- Você não faria isso. – falei cerrando os olhos.

- Duvida? – ele perguntou erguendo a mão para jogar o anel longe.

- Não! – falei me esticando para pegar o anel na mão dele.

Ele riu e eu pude sentir que ele estava perto. Muito perto. Novamente, nós estávamos quase nos beijando. Eu me afastei sem graça.

- Desculpa. – falei.

- Não tem nada. – ele disse – Vamos falar com a sua amiga que só presta para rir?

- Vamos. – eu falei colocando o anel e indo na direção de Kalinne – Ops. – falei quando Kalinne se juntou aos meninos.

- Bem, acho que vou ter que conviver com eles mais cedo ou mais tarde. – ele disse.

- Então vamos. – falei e ele segurou minha mão esquerda e nós nos dirigimos até os garotos.

- Bom dia gente. – falei.

- Bom dia. – falou Naraku.

- Oi, amiga! – falou Kalinne – Oi, Naraku.

- Bom dia. – responderam os meninos sem ânimo.

- Mas que anel é esse? – perguntou Kalinne pegando minha mão direita.

- O Naraku me deu. – falei.

- Hmmm... – murmurou ela na safadeza.

- Eu vi e lembrei dela. – falou Naraku colocando a mão livre no bolso.

- O que te lembrou ela nesse anel? – perguntou Kalinne.

- Os olhos dela parecem com essa pedra. – ele disse com pouco caso e eu corei.

- Olhando assim... – disse Kalinne – É, parece. – ela largou minha mão.

- Acabou o assunto. – falei assentindo.

- Estávamos falando do time de basquete desse ano. – falou Kyoichi, recebendo olhares reprovadores de Jun e de Kenichi.

- Ah, esse ano vai ser forte. – disse Naraku – Eu mesmo vou escolher os jogadores. Vocês vão concorrer às vagas?

- Vamos. – disse Kenichi.

- Bem, vocês têm um bom perfil para basquetes: altos e rápidos. São rápidos, não? – ele perguntou.

- Você se surpreenderia. – falou Jun.

- Ótimo, então vocês estão dentro. – disse Naraku.

- Valeu. – disse Kyoichi com um sorriso.

- Não há de quê. – ele disse assentindo.

- Meninas podem participar? – perguntei.

- Você quer participar? – perguntou Naraku – Não, você é muito frágil.

- Não sou não! – falei.

- É sim, você se feriria no primeiro esbarrão. – ele disse – Você parece uma boneca de porcelana feita por encomenda para um rockeiro, eu não quero você perto daqueles garotos.

- Ah, que injustiça! – falei.

- Não, Miya. – ele disse.

- Esse assunto não está encerrado. – falei.

- Pois eu digo que está e eu sou o capitão do time. – ele rebateu.

- Mas, Naraku... – tentei ser persuasiva.

- Não. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos – Não adianta insistir.

- Urgh. – falei cruzando os braços e marchando para a sala.

- Miya! – ele disse, correndo atrás de mim.

- Que machismo! – eu disse.

- Tudo bem, eu vou falar a verdade. – ele disse então se aproximou para falar no meu ouvido – Não quero você de shorts perto desses jogadores, muito menos quando forem os jogos e as arquibancadas estiverem cheias.

- Que idiotice. – falei revirando os olhos – Você parece o meu pai, vocês se dariam bem.

- Quer me apresentar para ele? – ele perguntou.

- Naraku, eu não sei como você vê compromisso, mas para mim não é assim. – falei.

- Eu sei. – ele disse se afastando – Não é tão simples. Por que você acha que eu só tive uma namorada?

- Bati você, não tive nenhum. – falei lhe dando língua.

- Mas e então, você vai me apresentar para a sua família? – ele perguntou.

- Está bem. – falei – Todo domingo tem um grande almoço na minha casa, você pode vir nesse domingo como meu convidado.

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu – Mal posso esperar.

- Idiota. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Sabia que você fica linda brava? – perguntou ele.

Eu ia responder sarcasticamente, mas ele chegou muito perto e dessa vez não se deteve nem se contentou com um beijo na bochecha. Ele puxou o meu rosto e me deu um beijo. Eu esqueci o que ia dizer. Esqueci o que eu estava no meio de um bando de adolescentes. Esqueci meu nome. Para mim, naquele momento, só existia ele.

- Epa. – disse alguém nos separando – Eu mandei você tomar conta dela, não a agarrar no meio do estacionamento.

- Foi mal, Inuyasha. – disse Naraku.

- Ah, o que vocês tiverem que fazer, façam nos seus encontros, não aqui na escola. – ele disse.

- Você está me dando permissão para namorar, maninho? – perguntei.

- Acho que com ele pode. – ele disse.

- Idiota. – falei abraçando-o.

- Eu te amo, minha irmã. – ele disse – E você, se ela derramar meia lágrima por sua causa, é um homem morto. – falou Inuyasha sem me largar.

- Pode deixar. – disse Naraku – Entendi o recado.

- Estou de olho nos dois. – disse Inuyasha me largando.

- Até. – disse Naraku e Inuyasha saiu – Ainda bem que ele te largou.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Acho que não ia suportar mais tempo te vendo nos braços dele. – ele disse.

- Ele é meu irmão. – eu disse.

- Fala isso para o meu ciúme, ele é irracional. – disse Naraku balançando a cabeça.

- Bobo. – falei e ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Vou te levar até a sua sala. – ele falou e dois segundos depois o sinal tocou.

- Ok. – falei passando um braço pela sua cintura.

Fomos abraçados até a porta da minha sala, aonde ele, com um sorriso travesso, me deu mais um (maravilhoso) beijo e saiu para a sua sala. Eu entrei na sala e me sentei ao lado de Kyoichi, que estava radiante.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Estou no time de basquete! – ele disse – Isso é incrível, achei que ia ter que fazer uns mil testes, mas foi só falar com o capitão e pronto!

- Pois é. – eu ri com o entusiasmo dele.

- Miya, eu te devo essa. – disse ele – Se não fosse você, ele jamais nos deixaria entrar no time.

- Ah, não tem o que agradecer. – falei – E eu quero ver vocês ganharem, viu?

- Pode deixar, a primeira cesta que eu fizer vai ser dedicada a você! – ele me abraçou e bagunçou meu cabelo.

- Tá. – falei tirando algumas mechas do rosto.

- Bom dia, gente, hoje nós vamos... – o professor começou e eu suspirei.

É, mais uma manhã chata.

**...**

Suspirei e me espreguicei na cadeira. Finalmente o sinal havia tocado. Jun veio falar comigo.

- Vamos jogar hoje? – ele propôs.

- Jogar o quê? – perguntei.

- Basquete, obviamente. – ele disse revirando os olhos.

- Vamos. – falei sorrindo – Na minha casa, quatro horas.

- Quatro horas? – ele perguntou.

- Eu e a Kalinne temos dever a cumprir. – falei mostrando o meu caderno.

- Ah, é claro. – ele disse – Que tal se fôssemos todos já daqui para a sua casa? – ele perguntou.

- Que pressa é essa? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Não quero voltar para casa, o clima lá não está legal. – ele disse.

- Está bem, vem com a gente, vamos com o meu irmão Inuyasha. – falei guardando as minhas coisas.

- Obrigado. – disse Jun aliviado.

- Vamos. – falei puxando Kalinne e Jun.

- Inuyasha! – gritei.

Inuyasha se virou. Ele estava com um grupo de meninos, mas quando viu quem era ele deu tchau a todos e veio falar comigo.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou.

- Não, só para avisar que vamos para casa com você. – falei.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse – Mas devolva o casaco do Naraku antes.

- Toma o meu. – disse Jun tirando o dele.

Eu tirei o casaco de Naraku e coloquei o de Jun. Jun pegou o casaco do Naraku da minha mão e foi ele mesmo entregar ao dono. Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e eu dei de ombros, mostrando que também não tinha entendido. Jun voltou e nós fomos para o carro de Inuyasha. Eu fiquei no banco da frente, ao lado de inuyasha e Kalinne e Jun ficaram atrás.

Quando chegamos, fomos logo comer e depois fizemos todas as lições. Depois de quatro horas e meia, tínhamos terminado tudo.

- Será que os meninos vêm mesmo? – perguntou Jun.

- Não sei. – confessei.

- Miya, você... – minha tia Sango ia dizendo, mas se deteve ao ver Jun – Oi, não sabiam que estavam com visita.

- Mãe, esse é o Jun, um amigo de escola.

- Olá, senhorita... – ele olhou para Kalinne lembrando que não sabia o nome dela.

- Sango. Pode me chamar de Sango. – disse minha tia indo abraçar Jun.

- Er... Tia. – falei – Não tem ninguém me esperando não?

- Tem, é isso que eu ia falar. – ela sorriu – Miya, você tem visitas.

- Vamos. – falou Kalinne.

- Vão vocês na frente, eu vou me trocar. – falei jogando o casaco de Jun para ele.

- Mas... – disse minha tia – Você foi assim para a escola?

- Tia, não adianta me dar coisa rosa, eu não uso. – falei – Tchau.

- Está bem. – ela disse.

Eu ri. Peguei uma regata e um short de tecido leve. Afinal, iríamos jogar basquete.

**Miya. **Ellen.

_Priy Taisho:_

**É bom mesmo jamais esquecer! **Miya, alguém já te disse que você é "muito educada"? **Não, mas obrigada pelo elogio.** Desisto. **Safada? Eu? Eu só repeti o que a Kalinne disse! A safada é ela!** Vai chegar só depois do dia dez... #Todos choram. **#Se sente importante.** É verdade, Miya. **Melhorou, agora são quatro, mas ainda estou deprimida.** **BEIJOS!**

_Lady Kah:_

Obrigada! **O Naraku é um ótimo amigo, me pareceu uma ótima pessoa. Pareceu.** **Eu sempre estive aqui fazendo comentários, mas somente a Ellen me ouvia. Depois ela começou a me escrever aqui também, ela disse que "Às vezes, é bom estar com pessoas que não são tão loucas". Mas eu duvido, pelo o que eu vi aqui, as pessoas são ainda mais loucas.** Ah, e põe drama nisso. A rainha do drama. **Minha mãe tem o mesmo apelido! Mas ela já superou, agora o apelido dela é "Pequena flor"... Acho que foi ideia do meu pai. ****FELIZ 2012 PARA VOCÊ TAMBÉM!** Gostou? Valeu a ansiedade?

_Neherenia:_

**Mas que p***a de nome é esse?** Shiu! Miya! Isso é lá coisa de se dizer! **Eu não estou dizendo, estou teclando com os dedos.** #Revirada de olhos. **Ah, cala a boca.** Eu não falo com a boca, teclo com os dedos. #Todos aplaudem. Mentira, ninguém viu. **OBRIGADA!** Essa fala é minha! **Era.** Valeu o entusiasmo? O capítulo foi bom? **Sesshoumaru e Kagome? Minha mãe e meu tio? O que ela pensa que eu sou, minha mãe?** Kagome não está escalada como personagem ativa nessa fanfic, ela fica... "Mais ao fundo", desta vez. **MAIS UMA MALUCA! #Batem as mãos.**

_LikeHanyou:_

De nada! **Coração? Ela está falando sério? Está mais parecendo a Nana.** Eu já tive que tomar dois litros também! #Nós assentimos. **Vamos trocar imediatamente. #Procura uma cirurgia.** **#Olham uma para a outra com cara de medo.** Quem fala festa da uva é a minha mãe... #Pensa. **Eu gostei dela... Gostei mesmo.** **Sabe de uma? Retiro o que eu disse, ela é muito safada.** Mas é verdade. **Mas ela não deixa de ser safada.** Está bem. #Suspira. **Espera, voltei a gostar dela. Eu acho que posso usar isso. Talvez se eu pegar um pouco mais no pé dele... Mas eu tenho mais o que fazer.** Por exemplo?... **Dormir.**

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU POSSA MELHORAR A HISTÓRIA CLICANDO NESSE PEQUENO BOTÃO AÍ EM BAIXO E AGRADEÇAM A PRIY TAISHO POR SEMPRE ME LEMBRAR DE POSTAR! ^.^**_


	6. Meu pai é um banana

**Depois da Priscila quase me matar, capítulo 6. ESTOU DESANIMANDO, PRECISO DE REVIEWS PARA VIVER! Alguns personagens ainda são da Rumiko.**

Nós estávamos ganhando quando a minha mãe gritou.

- Miya! – ela berrou de dentro da casa.

Eu corri até ela, afinal, não é todo dia que a minha mãe grita. Ela estava discutindo com o meu pai quando eu cheguei.

- Que negócio é esse de trazer esse bando de garotos para cá? – ela perguntou.

- São colegas de escola, mãe. – falei espantada.

- Você nunca trouxe colegas de escola, por que trouxe esses? – perguntou meu pai.

- Por que eu vou passar os próximos dois anos aqui, tenho que socializar. – falei.

- O que é esse anel? – perguntou minha mãe.

P***a.

- Um amigo me deu. – falei.

- AMIGO? – perguntou meu pai ficando vermelho.

- Pai, calma. – falei.

- CALMA O C*****O! SUBA AGORA! – ele gritou.

- NÃO VOU NÃO. – gritei com ele.

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO! – ele continuou a gritar.

- ENTÃO NÃO GRITE COMIGO! – gritei de volta.

- Eu sou seu pai, VOCÊ ME DEVE RESPEITO! – ele disse.

- EU NÃO DEVO P***A NENHUMA! – gritei – VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PAI, É O CARA QUE PAGA MINHAS CONTAS, VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA DE MIM!

- É claro que eu sei! – ele disse.

- Ótimo, qual é minha cor predileta? – perguntei.

- Preto.

- Roxo. – corrigi – Quando é o meu aniversário?

- 25 de Março? – ele chutou.

- 30 de dezembro. – o corrigi – Quem é o meu melhor amigo?

- Seu irmão. – ele disse.

- Um garoto que eu conheci na escola cujo nome é Jun. – falei – Eu não te devo nada. Você não é meu pai.

Eu me virei e saí.

- Deu para escutar daqui os gritos. – disse Kalinne receosa.

- Não quero falar disso. – falei pegando a bola e jogando na cesta, marcando três pontos.

_**Ponto de vista do Inuyasha.**_

_Ela se virou e saiu marchando exatamente como a mãe quando ficava zangada. Minha filha. Ela tinha razão. Eu desprezei tanto a falta de senso do meu pai e acabei virando uma cópia exata dele. Mal, frio e que não sabia absolutamente nada do filho. Olhei para a Miya. Tão frágil. Ela pegou uma bola de basquete e acertou uma cesta de três pontos. Espera. Ela sabe jogar? Basquete?_

_Afinal, o que a minha filha não sabia fazer? O que a minha mulher não fazia? Eu simplesmente não sabia absolutamente nada da minha família. Respirei fundo e me joguei no sofá. Eu era a cópia do meu pai._

_- Temos como mudar isso. – disse Kagome._

_Olhei para ela. Pela primeira vez eu realmente olhei para ela. Ela não havia sofrido a influência do tempo. Seu rosto não tinha sequer uma ruga. Ela ainda parecia a Kagome rebelde de 17 anos. Mas e eu? Minha Kagome tinha razão. Eu tinha que mudar. Tínhamos como mudar isso, e eu já sei como._

_**Ponto de vista da Miya.**_

Eu já estava indo dormir quando escutei uma batida na porta do meu quarto. Mas quem é que batia no meu quarto?

- Entra. – falei.

- Licença. – disse o meu pai.

- Pai, se o senhor quer me re... – eu comecei.

- Não é nada disso. – ele me interrompeu – Só queria conversar com você.

- Conversar? – perguntei – Comigo?

- É, eu notei que não tenho sido um bom pai. – ele sentou na minha cama – E eu queria mudar isso. Queria saber mais de você. Miya, você pode me contar?

- Eu tenho um blog, gosto de comer e de dormir. – falei.

- Sério, filha. – ele disse.

- Estou falando sério. – eu disse.

- Quem foi que te deu esse anel? – ele perguntou – De verdade, nada desse papo de um "amigo".

- Foi um amigo. – falei – É um garoto, bem, eu não sei o que está rolando exatamente com a gente. Acho que estamos ficando, sabe...

- Hmmm... – meu pai murmurou.

- Bem, em qualquer caso, - falei – ele quer vir aqui no domingo conhecer minha família.

- Traga-o. – incentivou meu pai.

- Está bem. – falei – Bem, eu não gosto de nada que seja rosa e eu gosto de guitarras.

- Você gostaria de tomar aulas de guitarra? – ele perguntou.

- Eu fiz guitarra por nove anos, pai. – falei – Desde os cinco anos de idade.

- Fez? – ele perguntou.

- Fiz. – afirmei.

- Ah... – ele murmurou – Mas e então... Você canta?

- Não canto como a mamãe. – falei – Mas eu danço um pouco.

- É? – meu pai parecia se divertir – Você já dançou para a sua mãe?

- Ela nunca teve tempo para mim. – falei dando de ombros – Pai, seja sincero, de quantas reuniões escolares você lembra de comparecer?

Ele hesitou.

- Nenhuma. – ele confessou.

- Toda reunião eu ficava achando que um de vocês ia tomar jeito e que iam ver como eu estava, mas não. Vocês nunca foram, só o tio Miroku e a tia Sango.

- Desculpe, filha. – ele disse.

- Todo mundo dizia que eu era filho deles. Eu não desmentia. – confessei – Era mais fácil achar que eles eram meus pais. Eles jamais me ignoraram.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse meu pai e ele parecia mesmo arrependido.

- Pai, pegue aquele frasco de perfume vazio para mim, sim? – pedi e ele me obedeceu – Jogue no chão. – ele jogou - O que aconteceu?

- Ele quebrou. – disse meu pai parecendo questionar minha sanidade.

- Fale que sente muito. Veja se ele se conserta. – eu falei.

- Entendi. – ele disse sentando novamente.

- Sentir não vai fazer as mágoas sumirem, pai. – falei – Então é melhor parar de tentar se desculpar.

- Eu quero saber mais de você. – insistiu meu pai – Vamos sair amanhã depois do almoço.

- Está bem. – falei estranhando.

- Vamos eu, você e seu irmão. – ele propôs – Que tal?

- Ótimo. – falei e ele sorriu e saiu.

**...**

Ok, esse foi o dia mais estranho da minha vida. O mais legal, mas o mais estranho. Eu, Inuyasha e meu pai (também Inuyasha) estávamos num parque de diversões. Papai nos fazia perguntas com tanta rapidez que parecia mais um teste psicológico daqueles que você fala a primeira coisa que vem à cabeça.

- Sabor de sorvete predileto? – ele perguntou ao bater no meu carro.

- Flocos! – falei batendo no carro do meu irmão e rindo.

- Pessoa favorita. – disse meu pai ao meu irmão.

- Miya. – disse Inuyasha.

- A sua pessoa favorita. – disse meu pai.

- Lady Gaga. – falei – Depois o Inuyasha.

- Perdi para uma cantora pop! – ele disse batendo no meu carrinho.

Nós rimos e o tempo acabou. Saímos do carro bate-bate. Meu pai mais parecia uma criança conosco. Ia anoitecer e nós não tínhamos ido a dois brinquedos duas vezes, mas experimentamos quase todos. Menos a roda gigante. Altura? Não era comigo.

- Não vou nesse. – falei.

- Por quê? – meu pai perguntou.

- Eu não gosto de alturas. – falei – E da primeira vez, e última, que fui nesse troço, ele empacou comigo lá no alto e eu tive que descer pelas barras.

- Não vamos deixar você cair e isso não vai parar, é um dos melhores parques do mundo. – disse meu pai.

- Eu juro que se esse troço parar eu nunca mais venho. – falei.

- Está bem. – meu pai riu.

Nós entramos na fila. Meu pai começou a debater algo com o meu irmão e eu assistia sem prestar atenção. Na verdade, eu pensava no meu dia na escola.

**Flashback.**

_Eu estava comendo meu sanduíche quando Jun me puxou de Naraku (literalmente) e me arrastou para um banco num lugar deserto. Eu só comia. Ele parecia nervoso._

_- Hei Jun, você está começando a ficar verde. – falei começando a ficar com medo – O que você quer me dizer?_

_- Miya, eu simplesmente acho que não é uma boa você ficar andando com esse Naraku. – ele disse._

_- Jun, ele é um cara legal. Não se deixe levar pelas aparências. – eu falei._

_- Miya, não é só isso. A Nana, ela me avisou: ele não presta. – ele disse._

_- Você está mesmo tentando me convencer a confiar na sua irmã? – perguntei sarcástica._

_- É sério Miya, eu não quero que você se machuque. – ele disse._

_- Não vou, Jun. – eu disse colocando minhas mãos nos lados do rosto dele – Eu sou forte. Confia em mim._

_- Em você eu confio, só não confio nesse Naraku. – ele suspirou – Eu gostaria de poder te contar, Miya, mas eu não posso. Só... Toma cuidado, ok?_

_- Pode deixar. – falei e o abracei – Obrigada por se importar._

_- Sempre vou me importar. – ele disse me abraçando de volta._

_Nós ficamos assim até o sinal tocar._

**Fim do flashback.**

- Miya? – meu pai me tirou das minhas lembranças.

- Eu vou me cuidar. – falei – Ah, desculpa. O quê? – perguntei.

- É a nossa vez. – ele disse.

- Ai, que Zeus não me derrube. – falei entrando cautelosamente e sentando.

- Zeus? – perguntou meu pai.

- Miya é muito ligada em mitologia grega. – disse Inuyasha sorrindo e piscando.

- Bem, considerando que eu não sou muito fã de Zeus, eu tenho muito, muito medo de altura. – falei.

- Por que você não gosta de Zeus? – meu pai perguntou.

- Ele tem tudo na mão. – falei e um trovão percorreu o céu – DESCULPA, DESCULPA! – falei fechando os olhos e cruzando os dedos.

- Olha que ele te derruba. – disse Inuyasha.

- NÃO! – gritei prestes a chorar.

- Inuyasha, não meta medo na sua irmã. – falou meu pai.

- Ah, tá bom. – Inuyasha bufou com a boca.

- Estamos quase saindo, Miya. – disse o meu pai tentando me tranquilizar.

E sabe de uma? Não conseguiu. O meu pai simplesmente não conseguiu me tranquilizar. Quando eu cheguei a terra, eu simplesmente deitei nela e fiquei gritando "TERRA! OH HADES, DOCE TERRA!". Claro que meu pai não entendeu e que o Inuyasha estava morrendo de rir, mas eu nem liguei. Estava contente em estar de volta ao solo.

Quando chegamos a casa, (Ellen, você está passando minha vida rápido demais) eu tomei um banho bem demorado. Quando saí, coloquei apenas uma meia calça e uma blusa do Inuyasha que ficava um mini-vestido em mim. Escovei os dentes e penteei os cabelos (não demorei nem cinco minutos). Embora eu estivesse cansada, não consegui dormir, então levantei e abri a porta do meu esconderijo.

Liguei o aparelho de dança e comecei a praticar. Direita, esquerda, frente e direita, atrás e esquerda, esquerda e frente, frente e meio, direita, direita, segura na esquerda, meio, meio, segura atrás, meio e frente, meio e trás, meio e direita, meio e trás, meio e esquerda, direita e esquerda, levanta a perna, gira a cabeça, levanta a outra perna, escala, gira. Eu consegui pegar todas. Estava boa nessa coreografia. Resolvi treinar um pouco de guitarra.

Comecei com algo leve, como _Complicated_, da Avril Lavigne. Eu consegui reproduzir a música toda, então passei para algo mais difícil: Highway To Hell. Eu cantei e logo estava toda empolgada. O ânimo foi tanto que eu saí do armário (fechei a porta, lógico) e comecei a tocar no meu quarto, girando e cantando, dançando e balançando a cabeça. Eu ouvi a porta bater? Não, deve ser a minha imaginação. Continuei a cantar, a dançar e a tocar até que percebi que não estava sozinha.

M***a, grande m***a. Minha mãe estava parada, as sobrancelhas erguidas e braços cruzados, recostada na curva do meu quarto. Eu estava encrencada. Minha mãe havia descoberto que eu sabia cantar.

**...**

**- **Nunca me contou que cantava. – ela disse.

Estávamos sentadas na minha cama. Minha mãe me via afinar a guitarra que eu havia deixado cair. Ela parecia só parcialmente interessada.

- Nunca perguntou. – respondi secamente.

- Eu nunca te pergunto nada. – ela disse.

- Então não tem necessidade de eu te contar nada. – falei afinando a última corda.

- Acho que eu acabei virando uma cretina. – minha mãe disse.

- Uma cretina viciada em trabalho. – acrescentei e ela se assustou.

- Você não deveria concordar. – ela disse.

- Queria o quê? Que eu mentisse? – perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que eu queria ser uma mãe melhor. – ela confessou – Não tive um ótimo exemplo de mãe.

- É, eu vi. – falei colocando a guitarra de lado.

- Quem te deu isso? – ela perguntou.

- Tio Miroku. – falei.

- Você nunca me contou que cantava. E muito. – ela me elogiou.

- Você nunca perguntou. – falei dando de ombros.

- Olha, filha... – ela tentou começar.

- Mãe. – falei – É tarde, eu estou cansada. Posso dormir?

- Claro. – ela disse levantando – Sobre a sua voz...

- Eu não vou cantar com você, mãe. – falei – Não quero essa vida para mim.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse – Boa noite, Miya.

- Boa noite, mãe. – falei colocando a guitarra de lado e indo dormir.

**Miya.** Ellen.

_Neherenia:_

**NOME GREGO! EU QUERO!** **Mas na minha história meu pai jamais ficou indeciso. Talvez só um pouco.** Eu também shippo Sesshome. #RisadaMaléfica. **Ele que veio me pegando. **Que negócio é esse de pegando? Hai ai. _**QUERIDAS LEITORAS, CASO SE APAIXONEM PELOS MEUS PERSONAGENS, DEIXEM REVIEWS COM CARACTERÍSTICAS E EU AS INCLUIREI NA HISTÓRIA COMO PAR DELES.**_ Eu quero o Kenichi, aquele lindo! **O Jun? Ele é meu amigo. Que estranho, você shippa cada coisa... **Mentira, eu também acho. **Você é outra louca.** Valeu, Miya, valeu. **VAMPIRA! Amo Crepúsculo e The ****Vampire****Diaries****. **Eu também. **PARA VOCÊ TUDO EM DOBRO!**

_Lady Kah:_

Obrigada! **Nossa, sério? Meu pai sempre me pareceu muito galã. **Bajuladora do pai. **A cada dia mais esse povo me surpreende com cada coisa... A garota de cima shippa Sesshome! Nunca vi.** Hei, eu shippo Sesshome! **Tá, senta lá, Cláudia.** AI, QUE BOM! E esse valeu a ansiedade?

_LikeHanyou:_

**Amei essa sua amiga, parece até eu.** Eu fui por causa de uma infecção intestinal... Passar a noite vomitando? #NÃOAPROVO.É uma gíria, não sei se baiana, que é tipo assim, quando uma pessoa faz, aí várias vem e faz igual, pode perguntar "É festa da uva?" por que... Não sei explicar, é tipo como se você falasse "Eta povo! Calma!". **Percebe-se.** **Eu penso, principalmente quando se está para ter a guarda passada para o irmão.** **EU FALO ISSO PARA A KALINNE! **E eu para a minha melhor amiga! **Vou esquecer, vocês não mandam reviews! #RevoltadaComOFanFiction. Normal, eles só querem o melhor para mim. Eu amo meu irmão. Nunca contem isso para ele, senão eu nego tudo. **Amo quando falam demais! Gostou do capítulo?

_Priy Taisho:_

**E eu queria que os meus lembrassem piscinas azuis!** **Pede para o Inuyasha Júnior, mas o seu colar é lindo também. Embora eu ganhe um quase igual, ainda acho o seu mais bonito! Olha as ordens da patroa!** **É, percebi. **ESQUEÇA QUE EU LHE MATO! **BEIJOS!**

_**MANDEM REVIEWS, PRECISO DE REVIEWS PARA VIVER! E se quiserem namorar os personagens, mandem ou uma review ou uma PM com as características e o personagem que se apaixonou. VIREI CUPIDO!**_


	7. Mas que namorado ciumento!

**Mais um capítulo com alguns personagens originais da Rumiko. #2Beijos.**

Eu acordei e fui tomar um banho. Lavei meu cabelo e depois o sequei, me enrolei na toalha e fui ver uma roupa para vestir. Eu estava morrendo de calor. Olhei a minha janela. Lá fora estava fazendo um calor de matar. O sol chegou a me cegar. Coloquei um dos meus poucos shorts de um palmo e meio de pregas e uma blusa regata leve. Passei lápis de olho. Coloquei uma sandália rasteira e peguei minha mochila. Desci as escadas e Inuyasha já estava lá, de bermuda e sem camisa.

- Nossa, mas como você está magrelo. – falei rindo (que mentira, meu irmão herdou o físico do meu pai).

- Eu nem falo de você, sua medrosa. – ele disse me abraçando.

- Ah, eu só tenho medo de altura. – falei e fui pegar torradas.

- Também quero. – disse Inuyasha sentando ao meu lado.

- Você vai assim para a escola? – perguntei pegando dois pratos.

- Não, depois eu coloco uma camisa. – ele disse.

- Ham, olha lá quem vai me arrumar de cunhada. – falei.

- E você quem vai me arrumar de cunhado. – ele disse rindo.

- Ah, cala a boca e come. – falei passando para ele uma torrada já com geleia.

- Já que você insiste... – ele falou e começou a comer.

Eu ia passando geleia e Inuyasha roubava as torradas de mim. Não consegui comer uma, até que tive um surto e nós começamos a dividir. Nós ríamos demais quando Naomi chegou à cozinha.

- Bom dia, gente. – disse ela.

- Oi, Naomi. – falei – Quer torrada?

- Quero sim, obrigada. – ela pegou uma torrada e saiu – Vocês vão se atrasar.

- Obrigada pelo aviso! – falei e nós fomos escovar os dentes.

Quando eu e Inuyasha chegamos ao colégio, faltavam cinco minutos para o sinal tocar. Inuyasha vestiu a camisa no carro e nós saímos. Nana veio logo falar com o meu irmão.

- Oi, Inuyasha. – ela disse – Hoje está calor, não é?

- Pois é. – ele disse – Ah, com licença, eu vou falar com os rapazes.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse e eu ri indo até Jun.

Jun estava de costas falando com Kyoichi e Kenichi. Eu levei um dedo aos lábios e os meninos ficaram quietos. Eu abracei Jun por trás.

- Mas que p***a...? – ele pulou de susto.

- Bom dia! – falei rindo.

- Ah, bom dia! – ele riu e virou para me abraçar – Como está?

- Bem. – falei – Com um pouco de fome. O Inuyasha roubou minhas torradas.

- Seu irmão é legal. – disse Kenichi – Ele nos ajudou no treino ontem.

- Ah, gente! – eu bati na minha testa – Eu esqueci o treino de vocês! No próximo eu vou.

- Treinamos todo dia, Miya. – disse Kenichi – Você não precisa se atrasar para nos ver jogar.

- É claro que eu preciso. Mas também preciso estudar. – eu cocei o queixo – Eu vejo o treino dia sim, dia não então.

- Está bem, se é o que você quer. – disse Kyoichi.

- Onde você estava ontem? – perguntou Jun passando um braço pelos meus ombros.

- Ah, eu saí com o meu pai. – falei – Ele estranhamente tomou consciência de que não sabe p***a nenhuma dos filhos.

- Nossa. – Kenichi disse e levou um tapa de Jun – O quê? É verdade.

- É mesmo. – eu disse – Eles nunca nem nos deram bom dia, agora querem saber mais de nós.

- Nós? – perguntou Jun.

- Eu e Inuyasha. – dei de ombros – Minha mãe até falou comigo por quinze minutos inteiros.

- Nossa. – disse Kyoichi.

- Estou pensando seriamente em abdução. – eles riram – Não ri não, gente! É sério!

- Nós sabemos, é isso que torna engraçado. – Jun falou rindo.

- Ah, vocês são maus. – falei.

- Bom dia. – disse Naraku chegando.

- Bom dia. – respondemos.

Não pude deixar de notar que Jun me puxou mais para perto, mas não deu muito resultado, já que Naraku me puxou para um abraço.

- Senti sua falta, onde esteve ontem? – ele perguntou passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Estava com o meu pai. – falei.

- Eu liguei para você e nada, a mesma coisa no celular do seu irmão. – ele disse.

- Ah! – bati na minha testa – Jun, eu deixei meu celular contigo!

- Ah! – ele riu – Foi mesmo. Aqui. – ele me entregou.

- 40 CHAMADAS? – perguntei incrédula para Naraku.

- Eu estava preocupado. – ele corou.

- 40 chamadas não é preocupado, parece até que você estava com a casa queimando e que eu sou a mulher maravilha. – eu falei deletando as chamadas perdidas – Isso é loucura.

- Ah, eu me preocupo com você. – ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Ah, o Jun também se preocupa nem por isso ele passa quase a tarde toda me ligando. – falei revirando os olhos – Por falar nisso, senhor Jun... – falei dando um tapa na nuca dele.

- Ai! O que foi que eu fiz? – ele perguntou.

- Você podia ter avisado que eu tinha saído. – eu disse.

- Eu esqueci. – ele disse massageando a cabeça.

- Foi mal. – falei mordendo o lábio inferior – Meu irmão costuma comentar que eu não meço a minha força. Ah, mas nem doeu tanto assim, né?

- NEM DOEU TANTO ASSIM? – ele perguntou – Só não desconto por que você é mulher. – ele me deu língua.

- Eu sei que você me ama, seu chato. – falei beliscando as bochechas dele.

- Olha quem fala. – ele riu ainda massageando a cabeça.

- Mal. – falei dando um beijo onde eu batera – Melhorou?

- Que lógica é essa? – ele perguntou.

- É o que minha tia faz sempre quando eu me machuco. – falei dando de ombros.

- Que lógica. – ele disse revirando os olhos.

- Não exatamente. – Kyoichi disse – Se você receber um beijo de alguém que você sabe que se importa, você fica mais feliz e quanto mais feliz mais você esquece a dor.

- HÁ! – falei – Viu? A lógica existe.

- Tá, vamos logo para a sala. – ele revirou os olhos quando o sinal tocou.

- Vamos. – falei e dei um selinho em Naraku antes de ir com os garotos para a sala.

- Me esperem! – gritou Kalinne.

- Já achei que não vinha mais. – falei.

- Eu acordei tarde. – ela disse.

- Nesse calor? – perguntei.

- Calor dá uma moleza... – ele disse.

- Frio dá uma preguiça... – falei.

- Realmente. – falou Kyoichi.

Nós sentamos e a aula começou, chata como sempre.

**...**

Eu me espreguicei na cadeira no fim da aula de história, ou você pode chamar também de "Hora da soneca". Até Kyoichi dormiu alguns minutos até eu beliscá-lo. Nós saímos. Kalinne concordara em assistir o treino dos meninos, mas ela iria adiantar algumas lições também. Eu concordei. Era bom ter a ajuda dela em algumas matérias como matemática e história.

- Qual é o nome do time de vocês? – perguntei.

- Wild tigers. – disse Kyoichi.

- Vocês têm líderes de torcida? – perguntei vendo algumas garotas fazendo coreografia no canto da quadra.

- Temos. – disse Kenichi.

- Hmmm... – murmurei.

- Ah, eu não gosto quando ela murmura. – disse Kalinne.

- Vamos? – perguntei para ela.

- Ah, líderes de torcida? – perguntou ela – Não sei, amiga...

- Qual é, nós tiramos de letra. – falei.

- Mas temos que nos concentrar nos estudos, essas provas vão ser as mais importantes! – ela disse balançando o enorme livro de Matemática.

- Está bem... – falei – Vão lá, wild tigers! – empurrei os garotos para o vestiário e eles riram.

- Vamos sentar lá em cima. – Kalinne propôs.

- Vamos. – apoiei e nós subimos as escadas até chegar à última fila.

Demorou alguns minutos para que os garotos entrassem na quadra. Eu e Kalinne aplaudimos e Kyoichi, Kenichi e Jun riram. Kenichi se curvou em agradecimento e nós rimos. Eles começaram a jogar. Eram muito bons. Naraku às vezes gritava e dava instruções, mas todos os jogadores eram ótimos, ele não tinha muito que fazer.

Kalinne tirou o livro de história e nós adiantamos todas as lições ali mesmo e ainda deu tempo de ver mais quinze minutos de treino. Ambos os "times" eram muito bons, então só tinham feito quatro cestas, com passes dos meus garotos. Finalmente, Jun fez uma cesta. Eu e Kalinne nos levantamos e fizemos uma dança. Ele riu e fez um coração com as mãos para nós. Eu fingi desmaiar e Kalinne me segurou rindo.

Depois de algum sermão de Naraku, os garotos foram tomar banho. Naraku acenou parar mim antes de ir para o vestiário. Eu retribuí o aceno.

- Vamos descer para falar com os meninos. – disse Kalinne.

Esperamos cerca de quarenta minutos até que eu perdi a paciência. Kalinne tentou me segurar, mas eu abri a porta do vestiário com a mão e tapei meus olhos com a outra.

- Está todo mundo vestido? Não quero ser acusada de abuso! – falei e ouvi uma salva de risos.

- Pode tirar a mão dos olhos, Miya. – disse Kenichi – Estávamos só conversando.

- Vocês fofocam como mulheres. – eu disse abaixando a mão – OH HADES! – eu gritei chocada.

- O que foi? – perguntou Naraku preocupado.

- Esse é o ambiente mais bagunçado que eu já vi na minha vida. – falei – Vocês superaram o meu quarto!

- Seu quarto não é bagunçado. – disse Jun secando o cabelo com uma toalha e enrolado em uma outra.

- Hmmm, quer dizer que você já foi ao quarto dela... – disse um dos jogadores na safadeza.

- Ah, vocês garotos levam tudo no lado na maldade. – falei enquanto a turma ria.

- Mais respeito com a namorada do capitão, gente! – disse um garoto moreno que, ao ver que eu desviei meu olhar para ele, piscou – Embora seja bem difícil.

- Está bem, podem sair, a Miya tem razão, estamos fofocando como mulheres. – disse Naraku meio irritado.

- Quando é que eu não tenho razão? – perguntei rebolando a cabeça e os garotos riram – Ai, ai.

- Ah, sai logo que eu tenho que me trocar. – disse Jun me jogando uma toalha e eu me desviei.

- Tá bom, já vou. – falei – E não demora!

- Hmmm... – disse o mesmo garoto – Vocês têm um compromisso, não é? – ele perguntou e eu saí ouvindo uma nova rodada de risos, incapaz de não rir também.

- Eu ouvi daqui os risos. – disse Kalinne rindo também.

- Aquilo é uma bagunça... – falei.

- Imagino. – ela disse – Também, onde só tem garotos, o que você esperava?

- Mas superaram minha expectativa! – eu falei.

- Maluca. – ela riu.

- Oi. – disse Naraku saindo e me abraçando por trás – Posso saber o que a minha pequena está fazendo aqui?

- Estou esperando meus amigos saírem. – eu ri.

- Hmmm... – ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço.

- Ah, dá para vocês pararem de se agarrar na minha frente? – Kalinne reclamou – Minhas funções de melhor amiga não cobre segurar vela.

- Tá... – eu comecei a falar, mas parei quando senti um arrepio devido à mordida na orelha que Naraku me deu.

- Ah, que coisa! – ela disse e virou.

- Agora nós podemos sair? – perguntou ele.

- Vão logo, eu aviso aos meninos que você foi embora e depois eles me levam em casa! – disse Kalinne me empurrando.

- Está bem. – eu ri.

- Até que enfim. – disse Naraku quando chegamos ao carro.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei.

- Vamos para algum lugar sossegado. – ele propôs.

- Ok. – falei.

**...**

- Está bom, agora nós temos que ir. – falei ofegante.

- Hmmm... – ele murmurou ainda no meu pescoço.

Eu e Naraku havíamos parado em um banco atrás de uma árvore para ver o pôr do sol, mas sinceramente? Eu não vi nada. E já era tarde, muito tarde. Olhei o relógio. Eram oito horas!

- Naraku! – falei – Temos que ir, são oito horas.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- Se não fomos agora, meu pai vai mandar o Inuyasha vir me buscar. – falei.

- Ele não sabe onde estamos. – ele falou.

- Meu celular tem GPS. – falei – Olha, eu estou tão chateada quanto você...

- Não parece. – ele disse, finalmente dando cinco centímetros de distância entre nós.

- É claro que estou. – falei dando um beijo demorado nele – Mas temos que ir. – eu levantei e arrumei a minha roupa.

- Está bem. – ele disse e me puxou pela cintura para que nós fôssemos até o seu carro.

Eu entrei no banco do carona e coloquei o cinto. Ele deu a volta para o seu lugar e colocou o cinto também.

- Isso me lembra... – ele disse dando a partida – O que foi que o Jun foi fazer no seu quarto? – ele perguntou e eu ri – Do que está rindo?

- Estou rindo por que você é um lindo com ciúmes. – falei – Ele só foi ajudar a mim e a Kalinne com a lição.

- Hmmm... – ele murmurou.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. – falei – Ele é um grande amigo.

- Não sei. – ele disse.

- Ah, eu acho tão fofo meninos com ciúmes! – falei me esticando para morder a sua bochecha.

- Fique sentada, não quero perder o controle ao volante. – ele disse e eu ri.

Depois de alguns minutos estávamos na porta da minha casa. Eu tirei o cinto.

- Boa noite. – falei dando um beijo em Naraku.

Ele agarrou minha cintura, me impedindo de sair do carro e aprofundou o beijo.

- Aqui não! – falei dando um tapa em seu braço – Meus pais vão ver!

- Está bem. – ele resmungou me soltando.

- Tchau. – eu ri e lhe dei um selinho antes de sair do carro.

- Ah, eu vou chorar com essa despedida tão sem graça. – ele disse após descer o vidro.

- Miya? – perguntou meu pai já na porta.

- Ih, eu tenho que ir! – falei correndo para a porta, a mochila pesando no ombro – Oi, pai! – falei.

- Por que demorou? – ele perguntou.

- Eu já cheguei, é isso que importa! – falei passando por ele.

Afinal, dizer "Ah, pai, estava dando uns amassos no meu 'ficante'!" estava fora de cogitação.

- Ham, quero você aqui seis horas amanhã. – ele disse.

- Mas amanhã é sexta-feira! – reclamei.

- E temos uma festa. – ele disse – Que tal chamar aquele seu amigo, Jun? – ele propôs.

- Está bem. – falei – E o domingo continua certo, não? – perguntei.

- Claro que sim, quero conhecer esse seu amigo. – ele disse.

- Qual é o traje para a festa? – perguntei.

- É formal, porém com inspiração medieval. – ele disse – Seu par pode vir com um terno preto.

- Está ok. – falei.

- Pode dormir. – ele disse.

- Boa noite, pai! – falei subindo as escadas.

**Miya.** Ellen.

_Priy Taisho:_

**Nossa, Priscila, achei que você zelasse mais o meu irmão.** Não iria não. **Não mesmo, quem digitaria as minhas histórias?** **#RindoLoucamente.** Olha que bela amiga fui arrumar. **#Realmente.** #RindoLembrandoDoRealmente. **Você que acha. Mas ele está ficando meio legal, sim.** **#NãoNosGustaZeus.** **Dominei o computador. ****Beijos.**

_LikeHanyou:_

**Que bom.** Muito mesmo. **Não, obrigada, tenho amor a minha vida.** **E ainda bem que você tem pela sua também. Verdade. É, com um quarto de estupidez e três de coragem. Ou o contrário, às vezes. Como lidar um c*****o. Vai ficar assim mesmo, não quero saber de começar como ela e acabar assim, viciada em trabalho. Pois é, eu também queria saber. Acho que vamos descobrir logo.** Acho que não, ninguém me pediu para ser cupido. Agora tenho quatro: reblogadora, gênia do HTML, escritora, fã. **ATÉ!**

_Lady Kah:_

Obrigada! **Só falo a verdade.** Há, eu sou uma gênia! **Também gostei um pouco, não tanto, depois ele vai embora, afinal. Ah, nem me fale, estou muito curiosa. Pois é, meu Naraku nesse meio... Hai ai. **Seu Naraku, é? **Cala a boca e volta a escrever.** Ui, ela se irritou. **ATÉ!**

_**Sem serviços de cupido? Okay, eu vivo com isso. Só não vivo sem reviews. Quero as minhas, mandem, mandem, mandem!**_


	8. A festa e um formal e gato Jun

**Mais um capítulo para vocês com alguns personagens da Rumiko. 7Beijos.**

- Bom dia! – falei para o nada ao acordar.

Eu ri comigo mesma. Por que eu estou feliz mesmo? Ah, nem eu sei, mas estou feliz. Continuava calor então tomei um banho lavando meu cabelo e coloquei um short jeans preto de um palmo e meio e uma blusa de alças trançadas verde-água. Calcei minha rasteira preta e pus muito lápis de olho. Peguei minha mochila e desci as escadas, o cabelo molhado. Novamente, Inuyasha estava sem camisa.

- Ah, coloca uma camisa, Inu! – falei começando a comer um sanduíche que ele havia feito para mim.

- Ah, está tanto calor, Miya! – ele reclamou – Queria poder ir sem camisa para a escola hoje.

- E você ainda vai ter que ficar de terno para a festa. – falei.

- Pois é, e eu nem tenho par ainda. – ele disse.

- Chame qualquer garota, menos a Nana. – falei.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou – Não que eu cogitasse isso, mas...

- Ela não presta. – falei – Ela me tratou mal, mas quando soube que eu era sua irmã ficou cheia de açúcar.

- Falsa. – ele disse – E ela é a rainha do drama também.

- Então chame alguma garota legal. – falei.

- Bem, tem uma garota... – ele corou.

- Ah, uma garota fazendo o meu irmão corar? – perguntei surtando – Quero saber quem é.

- Você vai saber na festa. – ele disse.

- Mas vê se não vai me esquecer, se não eu sumo com ela! – ameacei.

- Nunca. – ele disse me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Ah, você está com hálito de sanduíche! – reclamei.

- Ah, come logo para a gente poder ir. – ele riu.

Eu comi e escovei meus dentes minuciosamente. Demorei três minutos só na língua.

- Mas por que tanto cuidado? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Não quero ficar com bafo. – falei após cuspir a água.

- Vamos logo. – ele disse após rir.

Nós fomos o caminho brincando de imitar. Inuyasha imitava muito bem, de modo que eu acabei perdendo.

- Abaixa os vidros! – falei me abanando.

- Eu estou sem camisa, Miya! – ele disse.

- Ah, problema seu, Inu! – falei tentando baixar o vidro, mas o p**o tinha travado a m***a do vidro.

- Há! – ele riu.

- Sem graça. – falei.

- Já estamos chegando. – ele disse.

Após alguns minutos, chegamos à escola, como ele havia dito. E cedo demais, meia hora antes do sinal tocar. Jun estava lendo algo sozinho num banco. Eu fui falar com ele. Ele não ergueu os olhos. O que ele estava lendo? Olhei o título e ri, atraindo sua atenção.

- Sério que você ainda lê O Ladrão de Raios, do Rick Riordan? – perguntei.

- Eu estou relendo. – ele disse.

- Ah, sim. – eu falei – Você tem terno preto?

- Tenho. – ele disse meio confuso – Por quê?

- Você vai me acompanhar na festa da minha mãe hoje. – falei.

- Mas por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Por que você me ama. – falei.

- Eu nem sei o porquê. – ele disse.

- Por que eu sou linda e muito charmosa. – falei rebolando a cabeça.

- Ah, com certeza. – ele riu fechando o livro – A Kalinne me disse que você saiu ontem mais cedo por causa do Naraku.

- Ah, foi. – falei.

- Não gosto disso. – falou ele.

- Você não tem que gostar. – falei – Só tem que sorrir e parecer um gato irresistível para as fotos da Vogue.

- Vamos sair na Vogue? – ele riu.

- Ah, com certeza. – falei – Já posso ver as manchetes "Miya Taisho e um loiro irresistível na festa de Kagome Higurashi!".

- Acha que eu sou um loiro irresistível? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – falei.

- Magoou. – ele disse.

- Mas eu acho que você é o amigo mais fofo que uma garota poderia ter. – falei o abraçando.

- Você é uma amiga incrível também, Miya. – ele disse.

- Eu te amo, Jun. – falei o abraçando mais forte.

- Eu te amo mais. – ele disse.

- Ok, ninguém me ama e eu sou excluído aqui. – disse Kenichi chegando e eu ri.

- Oi, Kenichi. – falei.

- Bom dia, gente. – ele falou sentando ao meu lado – Tão cedo aqui?

- É, acabei me arrumando antes. – falei dando de ombros.

- Ah, então tá. – ele disse.

- Gente, vocês foram ótimos ontem no treino. – falei.

- Ah, obrigada. – eles disseram.

- O legal foi você invadindo o vestiário. – Kenichi riu.

- Foi tenso. – falei.

- Eu que o diga. – disse Jun rindo.

- Os garotos ficaram comentando de vocês até tarde. – riu Kenichi.

- Vocês levam tudo para o lado da maldade. – falei rindo.

- Na verdade, ele leva. – disse Jun apontando Kenichi.

- Eu? – ele perguntou – Minha mente é muito limpa.

- Mas vocês sabem o que dizem. – falei – "Mente suja, coração limpo.".

- Filosofou. – disse Kenichi.

- Mentira, eu rebloguei mesmo. – disse rindo e Jun me acompanhou.

- Espera. – falei.

- Você tem Tumblr? – perguntamos Jun e eu ao mesmo tempo – Lógico! – continuamos – Você?

- Ow, ow, ow! – falei.

- Eu jamais te imaginei no Tumblr. – ele disse.

- Não entro normalmente, eu estudo muito. – falei – Mas eu tenho.

- Qual a sua URL? – ele perguntou.

- Quase-sempre-infeliz. – falei – E a sua?

- Quase-nunca-parando-de-sorrir. – ele disse.

- Nossas URL's se completam! – falamos rindo.

- Nossa, eu estou boiando aqui. – Kenichi disse.

- Papo de unicórnios. – falei.

- Está bem. – ele disse.

- Mas enfim, vocês estudaram para o teste de geografia? – perguntou Kenichi.

- TINHA TESTE? – perguntamos eu e Jun.

- Ok, vocês estão me assustando com isso de falar juntos.

- Tá de brincadeira? – falou Jun – Tem teste hoje?

- Tem, o professor avisou na hora da saída. – disse Kenichi.

- Ah, p***a! – falei – Eu não estudei nem um pouco!

- Então estudem! – disse Kenichi.

- Boa. – falei e peguei meu livro – Qual vai ser o capítulo?

- Capítulos 1 e 2. – ele disse.

- Dois capítulos? – perguntei chorosa.

- Vamos logo, Taisho! – disse Jun pegando o livro dele também.

Eu estava estudando concentrada quando senti alguém me dando um beijo. Eu pulei da cadeira de susto.

- Meu Deus, Naraku! – falei batendo nele com o livro – Você quer me matar?

- Só queria te dar bom dia! – ele disse.

- Bom dia um c*****o! – falei – Temos teste hoje e eu nem sabia!

- Mas com tão pouco tempo? – Naraku estranhou.

- Sei lá, só quero estudar. – falei abrindo o livro onde tinha parado: fim do capítulo 1.

Sim, eu sou rápida lendo. Agora vou estudar.

**...**

- Como foi o teste? – perguntou Naraku após me dar um beijo.

- Horrível, eu não consegui responder a página quatro! – falei mostrando o teste.

- Mesmo assim conseguiu a maior nota da sala. – disse Jun – Você não reclama, tirou 70%!

- Mas eu podia tirar mais! – falei revoltada – Ah, deixa para lá, Jun. vamos passar na sua casa ou você prefere chegar na hora da festa? – perguntei.

- Festa? – perguntou Naraku.

- É, meu pai mandou convidar o meu melhor amigo. – falei.

- Ah. – Naraku disse.

- Bem, eu acho melhor você ir para a sua casa se arrumar e eu vou para a minha, fazer a lição de casa... – ele coçou o queixo – Que horas é a festa?  
>- Oito. – falei – A maioria começa por aí.<p>

- Ok. – ele disse me abraçando forte e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Cuidado.

- Tchau, Jun! – falei após revirar os olhos.

- O que ele te disse? – Naraku perguntou.

- Bobagem. – falei.

- Hmmm... – ele disse passando um braço pelos meus ombros.

- Imagino que vai me levar para casa? – perguntei envolvendo sua cintura.

- Claro que vou. – ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Nós fomos o caminho em silêncio, apenas escutando algumas músicas da AC/DC. Quando ele parou na frente da minha casa, me deu um beijo carinhoso. Retribuí por algum tempo, depois interrompi. Tinha que sair logo ou meu pai iria vir o que nós estávamos fazendo. Beijei o pescoço dele e saí rindo.

- Hei. – ele disse após abaixar o vidro.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Te amo. – ele disse.

- Te amo mais. – falei e mandei um beijo para ele antes de ir para casa.

**...**

Sem brincadeira, eu agradeço ter feito minhas lições antes das minhas tias chegarem. Elas estavam faz três horas passando produtos e produtos em mim: no meu rosto, no meu cabelo... Elas mesmas escolheram meu vestido: longo, medieval, com a cintura tão apertada que ficava difícil respirar e a saia tão grande que eu ainda me pergunto se vou passar pela porta. Sem falar na saia de metal que eu vou ter que usar. Mas ele era preto com vinho, o que me agradou.

- Pode ir se vestir, Miya. – disse tia Rin batendo palmas.

- A senhora deveria ir se arrumar. – falei.

- Eu fico pronta rápido. – ela disse – Tenho prática.

- Eu não tenho tanta, então vou logo começar com a maquiagem. – disse tia Sango me assoprando beijos e saindo do meu quarto.

- Vá logo! – tia Rin disse.

- Está bem! – falei.

Me vestir foi uma tarefa árdua, mas eu estava pronta. Minha tia arrumou alguns últimos detalhes e me disse que eu já podia descer. Olhei o meu celular: eram 08h30min! Desci com cuidado, meu sapato era de salto. Quando cheguei à parte em que as pessoas já podiam me ver, flashes dispararam tanto que eu fiquei cega. Sorri e continuei a descer as escadas, concentrada.

Cheguei ao final ilesa! Quando ergui o olhar, Jun sorriu para mim. Ele estava lindo de terno e sapato social, o cabelo um pouco mais organizado, não tanto. Ele veio até mim e me ofereceu o braço. Eu entrelacei meu braço direito em seu braço esquerdo e mais flashes dispararam loucamente. Eu sorri para ele e ele retribuiu meio sem graça.

- Você está linda. – ele disse.

- Obrigada. – falei – Você também está lindo.

- Ah, eu sei. – ele disse e eu ri – Minha mãe nunca gastou tantos elogios.

- Nossa. – eu ri – Vamos, temos que falar com meus pais.

Andamos até onde minha mãe conversava com uma mulher loura e elegante. Meu pai estava logo ao seu lado, parecendo meio entediado.

- Boa noite. – falei.

- Mas como você está linda, filha! – disse minha mãe.

- A senhora também está deslumbrante, mãe. – falei.

E não era mentira, minha mãe estava num vestido quase igual ao meu, em tons de verde e prata. Meu pai estava num terno tradicional.

- E quem é o seu par? – perguntou ela.

- Gente, esse é o meu amigo Jun. – falei.

- Boa noite. – disse Jun formalmente.

- Olá. – disseram minha mãe e a mulher.

- Oi. – disse meu pai.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los, senhor e senhora Taisho. – disse Jun.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Jun. – disse meu pai – Me chame de Inuyasha.

- Claro. – ele disse.

- E pode me chamar de Kagome. – minha mãe sorriu.

- Obrigado por me convidar, Kagome. – Jun disse – A festa está ótima.

- Não há o que agradecer. – disse minha mãe.

- Vem Jun, vamos falar com as minhas tias. – falei arrastando-o.

- Até. – ele acenou formalmente com a cabeça para as pessoas.

- Nossa, que formal. – eu disse.

- Não é só você que sabe se portar. – ele disse e riu, depois chegou mais perto para sussurrar – Acho que seu pai não foi com a minha cara.

- Que nada. – eu ri.

- É sério, ele me deu medo. – ele disse.

- Ele sempre dá medo. – eu ri.

- Miya! – chamou Inuyasha.

Não é que eu seja tarada, mas meu irmão ficava lindo de terno. Ele penteara o enorme cabelo e tinha uma linda garota ao seu lado. Ela tinha um sorriso estampado como se ganhasse a noite por estar ali. Ela vestia um vestido parecido com o meu, vermelho, mas não tão agoniado. Desejei ter um vestido igual preto, ele era lindo. Ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes, em total contraste com o meu irmão.

- Nossa, isso é tão legal! – disse ela, sem esperar apresentações – Meu nome é Priscila, você deve ser a Miya. – eu acenei um sim – O Inuyasha fala muito de você, deve ser legal ter um irmão mais novo, eu sou filha única.

- Na verdade... – comecei.

- Mas eu sei, você deve não gostar tanto, mas acredite em mim, ser filha única é muito chato. – ela parou para respirar – Eu amei a decoração, você acha que ficou legal?

- Garota, respira ao falar! – eu disse.

- Desculpa. – ela sorriu – Eu falo muito quando estou nervosa.

- Percebe-se. – falei.

- Você é legal. – ela sorriu.

- Você é também. – eu sorri.

Com a ajuda de meus amigos, aquela foi uma noite bem menos chata do que eu esperava.

**Miya. **Ellen.

_Priy Taisho:_

**E nós mais ainda.** **Ainda bem que você sabe.** Estamos mesmo!**#BatendoAsMãos.** **Não podia ser uma missão mais fácil?** **Coitada.** Hei! **O quê?** Ela é minha VIP! **Tá, e eu com isso?** Miya, eu posso parar de escrever, você sabe! **Está bem, eu sinto muito.** **~Sussurrando~ Mentira, não sinto nada.** TEMOS POSEIDON COM A FERNANDA! UHUL! **Pois é, eu fiquei tipo: "Que d******a é essa?".** **ATÉ MAIS!**

_LikeHanyou:_

Revolução muito louca... Acho que você me deu uma ideia. **Agora está todo mundo f****o! Você está brincando? Ou drogada? Ou será que abduziram a **_**LikeHanyou**_** verdadeira e trocaram ela por uma alma? Minha mãe ama mais o trabalho do que a própria vida. É o que eu acredito.** Obrigada, sei que sou muito f**a! **POIS É, EU ESPERO NUNCA VÊ-LO DESESPERADO!** **Eu e meu sono de pedra, nem com 40 chamadas eu acordo! #RindoDescontroladamente.** Que medo, ela pirou agora. **BOA ASSOCIAÇÃO! #RindoMaisAinda!** Ok, agora eu estou com muito medo. **Nós fizemos a lição de casa também, ok? Eu sou responsável. Ou quase.** **Somos duas, então. Acho que você viu que seu conselho nem precisa ser aplicado... Agora a VIP da Ellen entra em ação. Quer o Kyoichi para você? Estou doando ele.** **TCHAU!**

_Lady Kah:_

Que bom que você gostou! Ah, está atrasada, a _Priy Taisho_ chegou antes e roubou ele! **Meu primo que eu esqueci que existe? Ah, ele existe sim, mas ele está na Europa. A propósito, já era para ele ter voltado com a namorada que não decidimos ainda quem é.** Eu achei isso, também.** Somos três.** **E a festa foi até legal.**

_Mel:_

**AH, QUE LEGAL, GENTE NOVA!** Menos, Miya. **Pois é, o assunto de hoje foi o ciúmes do Naraku. Mas é mesmo exagerado.** **Pois é, vou ter que aguentar o pacote completo... A beleza, o cavalheirismo e os ciúmes.** **BEIJOS! ATÉ!**

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS OU A GENTE VAI PARAR DE POSTAR! É sério, estou com um imenso desânimo ultimamente.**_


	9. Convites, um convidado e uma festa

**VOCÊS DEVEM FICAR FELIZES AO SABER QUE EU JÁ TERMINEI A HISTÓRIA (ela vai até o capítulo 15) E QUE EU VOU VIAJAR NA QUARTA-FEIRA E NÃO VOU POSTAR POR CINCO DIAS OU MAIS, SEI LÁ, AS PESSOAS NÃO MANDAM REVIEW, NÃO É MESMO? Mas enfim, drama acabado, aí está para vocês mais um capítulo com alguns personagens da Rumiko.**

Acordei e olhei o relógio. Era uma hora da tarde. Suspirei e me espreguicei. Fins de semana eram tão... Fins de semana. Chatos e monótonos. Estiquei-me para pegar o meu celular. Quatro chamadas perdidas? Naraku. Revirei os olhos e ia ligar para ele quando apareceu outra chamada.

- Alô. – falei rouca.

- O que você estava fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Dormindo. – falei.

- Você estava dormindo até agora? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, é sábado, Naraku. – falei – Já ia te ligar, mas você me ligou antes.

- Hum. – ele disse – Vamos sair hoje?

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando que como vamos passar o dia juntos amanhã, acho que é uma boa eu ir passear com a Kalinne, ela tem sido muito excluída e eu conheci uma Priscila bem legal ontem, poderia chamar ela também. Sabe como é, coisa de garotas.

- Ah. – ele disse – Tudo bem, então nós nos vemos amanhã. Que horas eu chego?

- Pode chegar dez. – falei.

- Tão tarde? – ele perguntou.

- Meu querido, dez horas DA MADRUGADA DE UM DOMINGO! – falei indignada – Tchau, Naraku, vou dormir. Não me acorde antes das três.

- Vai dormir. – pude ouvi-lo rir – Tchau.

- Tchau. – repeti, mas ele não desligou – Desliga!

- Desliga você! – ele disse.

- Estou com preguiça. – estiquei o "i".

- Está bem. – ele desligou e eu coloquei o telefone na cabeceira e virei.

- Bom dia! – disse Jun entrando no meu quarto.

- Que p***a você está fazendo aqui? – choraminguei.

- A festa acabou tarde demais para que eu pudesse ir dirigindo, então seus pais me ofereceram um quarto. Vamos, Miya! – ele puxou a meu cobertor.

- Não, eu quero dormir! – o puxei para mim.

Estávamos num cabo de guerra com o meu cobertor quando Priscila chegou.

- Bom dia! – ela disse deitando comigo e puxando o cobertor – Boa noite.

- Apoiado! – falei e nós viramos para dormir.

- Ah, garotas, vocês são tão dorminhocas! – Jun reclamou.

- Vocês garotos que parecem que nasceram com fogo. – disse Priscila.

- Apoiado. – disse.

- Você só fala isso. – disse Inuyasha entrando.

- NOS DEIXEM EM PAZ! – choraminguei.

- Apoio! – falou Priscila.

- Meninas, o que está havendo aqui? – falou Kalinne.

- Eles não querem deixar a gente dormir! – Priscila respondeu chorosa.

- Eles me acordaram também. – ela disse deitando com a gente.

- Nossa, ainda bem que minha cama é de casal. – pensei alto e todos riram.

- BOA NOITE! – gritou Priscila e nós puxamos o cobertor de vez e nos cobrimos até a cabeça, rindo.

- Eles vão puxar. – falei para ela.

- Sério? – ela sussurrou.

- Um, dois... – nós soltamos e os garotos caíram para trás enquanto eu, Priscila e Kalinne ríamos loucamente.

- Bem feito! – disse Priscila e Inuyasha fechou a cara – Own, não meu amor, você fica tão lindo quando faz essa cara...

- Own, Inu! – falei rindo.

- Inu, que apelido lindo! – Priscila disse e eu e Kalinne rimos – O quê?

- Ele odeia esse apelido. – falei.

- Ah, agora que eu vou chamar ele assim, mesmo! – ela disse e nós rimos.

Priscila levantou para ajudar Inuyasha e Jun. Os meninos agradeceram e Inuyasha deu um beijo em Priscila.

- Ah, agora virei castiçal. – reclamei.

- PROVE DO PRÓPRIO VENENO! – disse Kalinne.

Nós rimos. Inuyasha se separou de Priscila e passou um braço pelos ombros dela, que ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Eu só fazia rir.

- E então Miya, você abençoa nosso namoro? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Pode crer. – falei – O que você deu a ela? – perguntei.

- Isso. – Priscila colocou a mão no colo, onde descansava uma gargantilha com um coração de ouro.

- Ouro branco! – falei – Inuyasha, eu quero um igual!

- Ah, esse foi feito sobre encomenda, não tem nas lojas. – ele disse.

- Ah, eu quero um presente. – falei emburrada.

- Eu mandei fazer para você também. – falou ele rindo e tirou uma caixa do bolso.

Abri a caixa e coloquei o colar com um elmo de ouro branco.

- O símbolo de Hades. – ele disse.

Peguei o espelho e vi como ficou o colar. Caiu muito bem.

- Ah, obrigada, Inu! – falei assoprando um beijo para ele – Agora me deem todos mais um presente: deixem-me dormir!

- Eu vou dormir também! – disse Priscila deitando do meu lado.

- Boa noite, gente. – falei virando para o lado.

Sabe de uma coisa? Ah, te falo depois...

**...**

Acordei suspirando. Olhei o relógio e já eram quatro da tarde.

- PRISCILA! – gritei.

- HARRY POTTER SALVE A EDWIGES! – ela gritou acordando com um pulo.

- Harry Potter? – perguntei a ela.

Nós nos encaramos sérias por alguns segundos e depois desatamos a rir. Heyder entrou no quarto.

- Oi, sumido. – falei.

- Ah, você sabe que eu sempre me escafedo nessas festas. – ele disse – Bom dia, Priscila.

- Oi, Heyder. – ela disse – Como está?

- Bem. – ele disse deitando por cima das nossas pernas – Não estão com fome?

- Verdade, deveríamos comer. – falei para Priscila.

- Ah, eu não quero incomodar... – disse Priscila.

- Até parece. – falei revirando os olhos – Vão sumindo que eu vou me trocar.

- Ah, eu sou garota também e ainda não estou a fim de levantar. – ela disse.

- Eu sou seu primo e já te vi de toalha. – Heyder falou.

- Então fica de guarda na porta. – falei – Ou você quer que alguém chegue aí e me pegue sem roupa?

Ele levantou e foi ficar olhando a porta. Heyder era tão ciumento quanto Inuyasha. Eu ri e peguei um vestido, coisa que eu raramente usava, mas estava com preguiça de vestir duas peças de roupa. Algum problema com isso? Tomei um banho, lavei o cabelo e escovei os dentes. Coloquei um par de sandálias e estava pronta.

- Vamos, Priscila! – falei.

- Está bem, está bem! – ela levantou meio cambaleando.

Ela entrelaçou o braço esquerdo no meu direito e nós descemos a escada, Heyder atrás de nós. Minha mãe estava rindo com um homem alto, loiro e com olhos verdes e parecia mais um Jun do futuro.

- Ah, olha ela aí! – disse Jun chegando para me abraçar.

- Oi. – falei enquanto ele me girava.

Me gusta ser girada.

- Miya, esse é o meu pai. – disse Jun apontando o homem loiro.

- Olá, senhor... – mordi o lábio inferior, reparando que não sabia o sobrenome de Jun.

- Me chame de Akio. – disse Akio chegando mais perto e me abraçando – Você é muito mais bonita até do que o Jun fala.

- Pai... – repreendeu-o Jun, corando.

- Ah, obrigada. – falei corando também.

- Mas também, com uma mãe dessas, não se pode esperar outra coisa! – disse Akio.

- Pai, vamos logo... – disse Jun.

- Mas é claro não! – minha mãe interferiu – Faço questão que fiquem e lanchem conosco.

- Ah, mas vai ser um prazer! – disse Akio.

- Seu pai é mó louco. – falei no ouvido de Jun.

- Ele é muito mesmo. – ele disse sussurrando – Eu estou até com medo de se desentender com seu pai.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Sabe aquele negócio que temos na cabeça que nos impede de falar idiotices ou coisas realmente estúpidas? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Sei. – falei – O que isso tem a ver?

- Ele não tem essa coisa. – ele disse e eu ri.

- Além do mais, é sábado, você deve querer sair com suas amigas! – Jun disse – Ele vai ficar aqui e eu sei que você é educada demais para sair e deixar visitas em casa.

- Como sabe? – perguntei.

- Sexto sentido de melhor amigo. – ele bateu na própria testa, me fazendo rir novamente.

- Vocês se dão tão bem, ia ser um gosto ter uma pessoa como você na família, Miya! – disse Akio.

- Pai! – disse Jun, totalmente vermelho – A Miya tem namorado, e ele é nosso colega!

- Ah, eu não sabia. – disse Akio.

- Nem eu. – falei assentindo – Mas enfim, venha Akio, vamos por aqui! – apontei o caminho para a sala.

- Obrigado. – ele disse.

- Desculpa pelo meu pai. – Jun disse.

- Isso não é nada! – falei.

- Mas ele nem começou. – Jun suspirou – Bem, vai ser uma longa tarde.

**...**

Longa tarde? Foi uma tarde incrível. Nós comemos, rimos e sentamos ao ar livre com o pai de Jun. Ele era meio destrambelhado e falava coisas bem engraçadas. Eu não precisei falar muito, ele preenchia todo o espaço juntamente com Priscila, que aderira a conversa animadamente. Ela ria muito junto comigo. Era uma garota realmente legal.

- Olhem as horas! – disse Akio olhando o relógio – Já são seis horas! As meninas devem querer se arrumar, não?

- Para...? – perguntei confusa.

- Jun não lhe contou? – Akio fuzilou o filho com o olhar.

- O senhor não me deu tempo. – disse Jun.

- Ele comprou ingressos para uma festa em uma casa de festas. – Akio revelou.

- Não precisava fazer isso, Jun. – falei totalmente sem graça.

- É um agradecimento. – ele disse – Eu comprei para nós, Heyder e Kalinne, Priscila e Inuyasha.

- Ah, então vamos nos arrumar! – disse Kalinne animada.

- Arrumar? – perguntei – Não vou poder ir de calça, vou?

- Nem em seus mais loucos sonhos. – ela disse me puxando.

- Boa sorte! – disse Priscila.

- Vou precisar! – disse enquanto Kalinne gritava pela mãe.

**...**

Eu estava pronta. Estava com um vestido que me deixava desconfortável por causa do decote profundo e da saia que ia até a metade da coxa. A maquiagem que minha tia e minha prima haviam feito em mim era em tons de preto e prata, para combinar com o vestido preto e o enorme salto prata que eu usava. Minha tia havia me obrigado a usar um brinco prata de argola e eu coloquei o colar que Inuyasha me dera mais cedo e o anel de Naraku, que não combinava com nada pelo fato da pedra ser amarelada e o aro ser de ouro, mas era uma questão de consideração.

Desci a escada com cuidado para não tropeçar. O salto era 12, mas a meia-pata era de quatro centímetros, então era praticamente um salto 8, mas mesmo assim era exigido muito cuidado. Jun havia trocado de roupa para uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa branca em baixo da blusa xadrez meio aberta. Ele estava lindo com o cabelo desarrumado e um sorriso estampado.

- Está linda, Miya. – ele disse.

- Você também não está nem um pouquinho mal. – falei.

- Miya! – disse Priscila.

Ela usava um vestido muito menos escandaloso: azul marinho, simples, tomara-que-caia. O seu salto 8 dava a ela a altura certa, já que ela já era alta e ela usava a gargantilha que Inuyasha a dera com um par de brincos que combinavam. Ela sorriu para mim. Inuyasha estava vestido como Jun, porém usava uma blusa vermelha com um casaco preto por cima com uma calça.

- Priscila! – falei – Você está linda!

- Novidade vocês duas estarem bonitas. – Inuyasha bufou com a boca – Esperem a Kalinne, vai estar elegante como sempre.

- Isso foi um elogio disfarçado de crítica? – perguntei rindo.

- Ah, Miya. – ele disse revirando os olhos – E Jun, cuide para que nenhum marmanjo se aproxime dela.

- Pode deixar, co-capitão. – disse Jun.

- Co-capitão? – perguntei.

- Eu sou o co-capitão do time de basquete. – ele disse.

- Mas por que você não treina? – perguntei.

- Só faltei um treino. – ele disse.

- Justo o que eu fui ver. – eu ri.

- Nossa. – ele riu.

- Vamos? – perguntou Kalinne chegando com Heyder.

Heyder estava com uma camisa verde e uma blusa xadrez preta e branca por cima com uma calça clara e o cabelo bagunçado e um fone de ouvido conectado ao celular. Ele balançava a cabeça ao ritmo de um rock qualquer. Kalinne estava com uma saia de cintura alta com uma blusa vermelha decotada e saltos 10. POR QUE EU ESTAVA COM O MAIOR SALTO?

- Por que eu uso o maior salto? – perguntei chorosa.

- Por que você é a mais baixinha. – disse Kalinne rindo.

- Sem graça. – falei fechando a cara.

- Ah, vamos logo. – disse Inuyasha rindo e indo ligar o carro.

- Eu vou com o Heyder. – disse Kalinne.

- Os ingressos! – disse Jun distribuindo os ingressos.

- E o meu? – perguntei.

- Está comigo. – ele disse.

- Vamos! – disse Inuyasha já no carro.

Priscila correu com os saltos, perfeitamente equilibrada. Tive inveja, vou confessar. Queria saber andar nessa coisa, mas não era o meu forte.

- Me espera! – choraminguei tentando andar o mais rápido possível com os saltos.

- Vem. – Jun me carregou no colo como um bebê e logo estávamos no carro.

- Vocês demoraram. – disse Inuyasha.

- Ah, cinco minutos. – falei enquanto Jun fechava a porta do banco de trás.

- É na avenida depois da sorveteria. – Jun falou e Inuyasha começou a dirigir.

Depois de meia hora, estávamos no lugar. Era como uma rave fashion, dava para ver as luzes verde, amarela, azul e rosa já na entrada. Dois seguranças conferiam as entradas. Jun foi ao meu lado, um braço passado pela minha cintura, já que agora eu era alta. Os seguranças o cumprimentaram e nós entramos. Dentro era incrível. Música de bom gosto, um balcão, várias mesas espalhadas pelo canto e o centro era uma enorme pista de dança. Essa noite ia prometer.

_A Miya está dançando loucamente e não vai poder responder hoje. Agora eu dominei aqui! É isso aí! \o/_

_**LikeHanyou:**_

Eu vendo o seu perfil:

ELA NÃO TEM NOME? QUAL NOME VOU PÔR NA NAMORADA DO KYOICHI? Ah, f**a-se, vai ser "Namorada do Kyoichi".

ELA TEM TUMBLR? EU A SIGO? AH, MEMÓRIA DE FORMIGA, TENHO QUE PERGUNTAR!

Ok, eu já fucei isso aqui tudo, tenho que postar.

Não conto a minha ideia. As pessoas são sentimentais, não tem nada em demonstrar isso. Eu sou dramática às vezes. Eu concordo com a sua atitude. Destrói o FDP, destrói o FDP! Eu detesto estudar, mas fazer o quê? É isso ou "Bem-vindo ao McDonald's, posso anotar o seu pedido?". Mas se bem que umas batatinhas de graça seriam ótimas. É, a minha "VIP", **A MINHA VIP JÁ LEU O FINAL DA HISTÓRIA E JÁ COMENTOU, OK? ELA PODE. EU A AMO DEMAIS! Priy Taisho. **Já te coloquei, mas eu estava editando o capítulo final, então... Você só entra no final. Desculpa. ATÉ MAIS!

_**Priy Taisho:**_

Agora paramos, até por que a Miya está dançando loucamente e não pôde vir atender aos reviews. **ELA VIRIA SE FOSSEM MAIS DE SEIS!** Mas enfim, você é **VIP** sim, você bem que sabe disso. BEIJOS!

_**Mel:**_

Pois é, a minha VIP pegou o lugar de vocês. Se vinguem dela se quiserem, mas poupem minha vida! Não, a Miya não deixaria, certo, Miya? _"UHUL, LADY GAGA!"! _Vamos considerar isso como um "Sim". Nossa, eu me esforço tanto para atiçar a curiosidade de vocês e nada. Ok. BEIJOS!

_**Lady Kah:**_

OBRIGADA! E tem sim, e **VOCÊ É A NAMORADA DELE!** Gostou desse capítulo? Você também só pude colocar no final, mil perdões.

_**MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU POSSA MELHORAR E MIL PERDÕES AS GAROTAS QUE EU SÓ PUDE COLOCAR JÁ NO FINAL, É QUE EU ESTOU ADIANTADA E JÁ ACABEI A FANFIC. ELA ESTÁ TOTALMENTE SALVA NO MEU PEN DRIVE E SERÁ POSTADA DE POUCOS EM POUCOS.**_


	10. A festa

**Compensando a demora, dois capítulos para vocês.**

Jun me guiou até uma mesa e ergueu um dedo. Um garçom veio nos atender.

- Dois do mesmo de sempre. – ele disse.

- Claro, Jun. – ele disse.

- "Claro, Jun"? – perguntei quando o garçom saiu – "Mesmo de sempre"?

- Eu venho aqui faz dois anos, o que esperava? – ele perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Não te imaginava num lugar desses. – confessei.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Você tem cara daqueles meninos que ficam estudando até tarde. – falei e ele riu.

- Aqui. – o garçom entregou dois copos de vidro com algo marrom e com cara de shake.

- Chocoroska. – ele disse – Sem álcool.

- É bom? – perguntei cheirando.

- Beba e veja. – ele disse.

Observei Jun beber um gole e levei o meu à boca. Tinha gosto de sorvete de chocolate com leite. Era um shake de chocolate com outro nome? Só pode.

- Tem gosto de shake de chocolate. – falei e ele riu.

- É por que é basicamente isso. – ele disse.

- Jun. – falou uma voz anasalada.

- Nana. – disse Jun levantando.

- Posso falar com você? – ela disse.

- Claro. – ele disse – Já volto, Miya.

- Boa sorte. – falei erguendo o copo.

Ele foi embora com Nana. Bebi calmamente e fui mexer no celular (santo celular que me salva dos momentos de tédio). Ouvi um barulho de cadeira sendo arrastada e ergui os olhos. Um garoto de alguns 21 anos com olhos azuis e cabelo negro me encarava sorrindo.

- Oi. – falou ele.

- Oi. – disse.

- Você quer dançar? – ele perguntou.

Olhei para a pista onde todos já estavam, menos eu, Jun e Nana. É, que mal faria uma dança, não é mesmo?

- Claro. – falei sorrindo e me levantei, colocando o celular na bolsa de caveira e passando a bolsa pelo ombro.

- Vem. – ele disse puxando minha mão.

Nós dançamos Flo Rida quando passou para Black Eyed Peas e todos começaram a fazer uma coreografia. Eu fiquei perdida, mas logo entendi e comecei a fazer a parte das meninas. Ele sorriu e recuou, assim como os garotos. As garotas giraram e eu percebi isso a tempo de girar e então fizeram uma coisa com os ombros, que eu imitei. Entendi, eles estavam usando a coreografia da minha mãe nessa música.

Depois que eu identifiquei a coreografia, foi fácil fazer e me destacar. Logo eu estava no meio da pista dançando exatamente como a minha mãe. Ele sorriu e me acompanhou, mas logo ficou perdido. Inuyasha se adiantou. Nós rimos. Eu comecei a pegar pesado, mas ele sabia a coreografia inteira certinha! Logo as pessoas estavam fazendo conosco. Virou um real espetáculo de coreografia.

Lindo foi quando todos levantaram as mãos e balançaram, esperaram três segundos e bateram palma. Depois em baixo. Giramos. Nós (as garotas) demos uma volta de 360º enquanto os garotos desciam e esperavam que nós acabássemos. Depois nós descemos e eles giraram 180º. Chegamos por trás (eu novamente com o garoto moreno) e batemos palmas na frente dos olhos deles. Viramos e eles nos pegaram por trás e giraram.

Acabou a coreografia e todos aplaudiram (eu no meio). O garoto me arrastou para a mesa.

- Nossa, isso foi incrível. – ele disse.

- Tenho prática com essa coreografia. – falei.

- Linda, modesta e talentosa. – disse o garoto e eu fiquei vermelha – Qual é o seu nome?

- Miya. – falei.

- Meu nome é Inumaru. – ele estendeu a mão.

- Prazer. – falei.

- Acredite, o prazer é todo meu. – ele disse.

- Miya? – perguntou Jun – Ah, oi.

- Jun, esse é o Inumaru. – eu os apresentei.

- Oi. – disse Inumaru estendendo a mão.

Eles trocaram um aperto mais forte do que é preciso ou foi impressão minha?

- Tem sorte de ter uma garota dessas. – disse Inumaru.

- Ah... – falei corando – Não somos namorados.

- Oh. – disse ele – O que vocês são?

- Melhores amigos. – disse Jun.

- Bem, então não vai se incomodar se eu pegá-la emprestado, vai? – perguntou Inumaru.

- Claro que não. – ele disse... Ele está irritado ou é impressão minha?

- Ah, eu acho melhor ficar aqui. – falei – Eu vim com o Jun, não posso deixá-lo sozinho.

- Não seja por isso. – Inumaru sorriu e acenou para uma garota loira sentada no balcão.

- Karine. – disse Inumaru – Por que não leva o Jun para dançar um pouco?

- Seria um enorme prazer. – disse Karine.

- Vem. – Inumaru me puxou.

Jun fez uma cara... Seria de medo? Ciúmes? Não, eu devo estar só imaginando coisas. Inumaru me levou para a pista, onde começou uma nova dança...

**...**

- Miya, tem visitas te esperando. – disse Kalinne entrando no meu quarto.

- Ah, eu quero dormir. – falei.

- Miya, é domingo e o seu quase namorado está lá em baixo te esperando.

- 'Tá! – falei levantando e indo tomar banho.

Tomei um banho rápido, mas eficiente, lavando o cabelo. Enrolei-me na toalha e cacei um short pelo meu armário. Achei um claro com pregas e coloquei uma regata preta. Joguei o cabelo para trás, pus um pouco de lápis de olho, escovei os dentes. Perfeita. Coloquei uma sandália havaiana e desci as escadas.

- Bom dia, flor da noite! – disse Inuyasha piscando para mim.

- Verdade, a Miya arrasou ontem! – riu Kalinne.

- Linda. – disse Heyder.

- O que houve? – perguntou Naraku.

- Sinceramente, eu não lembro. – falei.

- Não lembra? – perguntou Kalinne rindo.

- Nós íamos sair, mas o pai do Jun apareceu e eu não ia deixar a visita em casa e depois Jun nos deu entradas para uma casa de festas e eu não lembro da maior parte da noite. Mas não se preocupe, não bebi. – falei ao ver seu rosto chocado – Só meio que dormi.

- Oi, Naraku. – disse Inuyasha.

- E aí? – ele falou – Senta, meu pai já vai chegar para que comecem o interrogatório.

- Interrogatório? – perguntou Naraku assustado.

- O que você esperava? – perguntou Inuyasha – O primeiro namorado que a minha irmã traz em casa.

- O primeiro de todos. – garanti.

- Não sei não. – falou Kalinne – E o moreno de ontem?

- Moreno? – perguntou Naraku.

- Acho que ela tem uma queda por garotos de cabelos pretos. – disse Heyder.

- Ah, calem a boca. – falei pegando uma almofada no sofá mais próximo e jogando em Inuyasha e Heyder.

- Você quer guerra? – perguntou Heyder.

- Pode vir. – falei e me escondi atrás do sofá.

- ASSIM NÃO VALE! – falaram Inuyasha e Heyder juntos.

- Ninguém definiu as regras! – disse meu pai me pegando e jogando no sofá.

- Ai! – falei – DOEU! – eu joguei uma almofada no meu pai.

- Você declarou guerra contra mim? – perguntou meu pai semicerrando os olhos.

- NÃO! – falei me virando e senti várias almofadas em cima de mim – EU VOU MORRER SUFOCADA!

- Não! – disse meu pai tirando as almofadas – Vou salvar você!

Nós rimos enquanto meu pai me puxava e girava. Ele parou ao ver Naraku. Minha mãe chegou à sala sorrindo.

- Olá, senhor Taisho. – disse Naraku educada e formalmente.

- Olá. – ele disse – Naraku Júnior, correto?

- Isso mesmo. – Naraku estendeu a mão.

Meu pai olhou a mão estendida de Naraku por alguns segundos até apertá-la. Naraku sorriu simpaticamente, mas não convenceu meu pai. Momento tenso.

- Por que não vamos almoçar? – perguntou minha mãe sorrindo simpaticamente.

- É uma ótima ideia, mãe. – falei puxando Naraku pela mão até a sala.

Sentamo-nos assim: na cabaceira, meu pai. À direita: eu, Naraku, Inuyasha, Naomi, tia Rin e tio Miroku. À esquerda: mãe, tio Sesshoumaru, Heyder, Kalinne e tia Sango. Segurei a mão de Naraku por baixo da mesa e sorri para ele. Queria lhe dar confiança de que ia ficar tudo bem. Ele me sorriu de volta.

- Bem, Naraku. – disse meu pai – Como conheceu a Miya?

- Na sorveteria perto da escola. – ele disse.

- Sorveteria? – meu pai perguntou – O que fazia na sorveteria?

- Jun, Kenichi e Kyoichi me chamaram. – falei.

- Kenichi e Kyoichi! – disse minha mãe animada e meu pai a olhou, confuso.

- Filhos de alguns amigos nossos. – ela sorriu – Continue, Naraku.

- Bem, eu convidei a Miya para tomar um shake comigo e nós nos conhecemos melhor... – ele deu de ombros – Acho que não pude evitar me apaixonar.

- Own, que lindo! – minha mãe disse enquanto eu corava.

- E como a pediu em namoro? – perguntou meu pai enquanto as empregadas serviam o almoço.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de lhe pedir permissão antes. – disse Naraku – Senhor e senhora Taisho, vocês me concedem a mão de sua filha em namoro?

- Claro. – disse minha mãe.

- É. – disse meu pai – Como recusar?

- Então, Miya. – ele tirou algo do bolso – Você aceita namorar comigo?

- Mais um anel? – perguntei receosa (SE ELE GASTOU MUITO EU ARRANCO A CABEÇA DELE).

- Na verdade, uma tornoseleira. – ele sorriu e me mostrou uma tornoseleira de prata com o nome "Miya" entre um elo e outro.

- Eu aceito se você parar de ficar me dando presente sem razão. – falei.

- Eu tenho uma razão. – ele disse.

- Ah, é? – perguntei revirando os olhos – Qual é?

- Eu quero ver você brigar comigo por que eu não devo gastar dinheiro. – ele disse e sorriu – Por que você é a garota mais linda do mundo e fica mais linda ainda zangada.

- Idiota. – falei.

- Own, isso é tão lindo! – disse a minha mãe limpando uma lágrima.

- Mãe, a senhora vai chorar? – perguntei.

- Não, eu estou bem. – ela disse fungando e depois sorrindo.

- Me deixa colocar. – disse Naraku.

Eu fiquei de pé e ele se ajoelhou para colocar a tornoseleira. Ainda bem que meu pai estava sentado, por que ele não pôde ver o beijo que Naraku deu no meu pé. Ele deve ter achado que ele tinha tido problemas com o fecho. Ele levantou e me puxou para um beijo. O beijo mais doce de todos.

- Hu-hum. – disse Inuyasha – Lembra o que eu disse?

- Claro. – eu ri e me sentei e Naraku sentou ao meu lado.

- Bem, vamos comer. – disse meu tio Miroku – Estou com fome.

- Apoiado! – falamos eu e Kalinne.

- Sorte minha, me deve dois refris. – falei.

- Ai, ai. – ela revirou os olhos e começou a se servir.

**...**

Naraku passou um braço pela minha cintura. Nós estávamos sentados no banco atrás da casa, observando o jogo de vôlei na piscina dos meus familiares. Eu tinha me recusado a participar para não ficar queimada, mas na verdade eu era péssima em vôlei e não queria ser humilhada.

- Não quer mesmo jogar? – perguntou Naraku – Gostaria de torcer por você.

- Sou péssima e fico toda queimada. – falei balançando a cabeça.

- Tem um lado inconveniente de estar na frente de todos os seus familiares. – disse Naraku.

- Ah, é? – perguntei.

- É. – ele confirmou.

- Qual é? – perguntei.

- Não poder te dar uns amassos. – ele mordeu minha bochecha.

- Ah, isso é verdade. – concordei e rimos.

- Agora que somos namorados, o que é que não podemos fazer? – perguntou Naraku.

- Não sei, você é meu primeiro namorado. – eu deitei a cabeça em seu peitoral – Me diga você.

- Ah, eu também não sei. – ele disse.

- Até parece que eu sou sua primeira namorada. – debochei revirando os olhos.

- A primeira que realmente importa. – ele disse.

- Sabia que você é um fofo? – perguntei.

- Acho que alguém já me disse isso. – ele falou.

Naraku ficou fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos e me deu vontade de dormir. Desde pequena eu sou assim. Amo que mecham no meu cabelo. Suspirei e senti o cheiro dele: chiclete de menta e colônia masculina fraca. Ele beijou minha cabeça. Eu poderia parar o tempo ali e ficar para sempre, sem regredir ou avançar. Ele e eu. Estava bom o bastante.

_ESTOU CORRENDO, ENTÃO VOU SER THE FLASH! – Ellen._

**QUATRO REVIEWS? ENTRAREI EM DEPRESSÃO! – Miya.**

ThaliCarvalho:

**Eta menina que troca o nome, viu?** _Cala a boca, Miya, estou com sono._ **Você tem que ir à padaria, ainda.** _Eu sei._ **Ela tem nome! Ah, isso custou à Ellen meia hora de edição do 15º capítulo, mas tudo bem. **_Sério? #Tenso._ **Maldade é com a gente mesmo.** _**NÃO, SEM ELE NÓS NOS ATRASARÍAMOS SEMPRE!**_ **Seria mesmo.** _É, ela é._ **"Brotar" é ótimo.** _Pois é, agora já estou fazendo outra._ _E a Priscila é muito legal mesmo._ **APOIADO SOBRE O SALTO E O PAI DO JUN! **_**BOA LEITURA!**_

Lady Kah:

_**QUE BOM!**__ Eu também, a Miya arrasou._** Mentira. #Corando.** _Hum, sei..._ **Seu nome na Fic era "Namorada do Sesshoumaru" até que a Ellen mudou. **_**QUE BOM!**_

Mel:

_Sim, já está. _**NÃO SOU, SÓ SOU UM PANDA!** _Não chore, olha, tem mais capítulo ainda hoje! __**BEIJOS!**_

Priscila:

**Nem fala, morri de rir com você.** _Eu também.__**Até mais!**_


	11. Traição

**Mais um capítulo, mil perdões pela demora.**

Acordei e quase chorei. Era segunda-feira. Tem dia pior? Segundas-feiras são como buracos negros que sugam toda a minha vontade de viver. É triste dar adeus ao final de semana. Tomei um banho rápido e quente. Coloquei uma calça preta, uma blusa preta de manga (estava chovendo forte lá fora) um sapato preto com o escrito "I'm not you". Escovei os dentes e peguei meu casaco de garoto que eu comprei especialmente para dias frios. Peguei meu MP5 e coloquei algumas músicas calmas, como _Someone__Like__ You_, da Adele.

Desci as escadas e comi um sanduíche e tomei um copo de leite quente. Subi de novo para pegar a minha mochila e escovei os dentes. Estava pronta. Fui até o carro de Inuyasha, que estava encolhido ao volante.

- B-bom dia. – ele disse.

Inuyasha era **muito** friento.

- Bom dia. – falei entrando rapidamente e liguei o aquecedor.

- Vamos logo. – ele disse relaxando mais um pouco.

- Bem, acho que você quer logo dar bom dia para a Priscila, não é? – perguntei.

- E me certificar de que nenhum marmanjo está dando em cima dela. – ele disse.

Quando chegamos, Inuyasha saltou do carro. Eu pus o capuz e saí andando até Jun. Ele e os garotos estavam na entrada da escola, discutindo.

- Vamos logo! – dizia Kenichi.

- Vamos esperar a Miya! – disse Jun.

- Eu amo a Miya, mas aqui está um gelo! – disse Kenichi.

- Vamos entrar, pessoal. – eles me olharam sem reconhecer e eu abaixei o capuz – Rápido! Kenichi está certo, isso aqui está um gelo!

- Viu? – disse Kenichi.

- Não fique convencido demais. – falei.

Nós andamos até a sala, que estava muito mais quente.

- Devem ter ligado o aquecedor. – disse Kenichi feliz indo para o seu canto.

- Ah. – suspirei sentando ao lado de Kyoichi, que lia absorto algo sobre a mitologia romana.

- Miya. – disse Jun.

- Quê? – perguntei.

De repente, o sinal tocou e o que quer que ele fosse falar teve que esperar.

**...**

- Miya. – disse Jun se aproximando quando a aula acabou.

- Oi, Jun. – falei sorrindo.

- Podemos conversar? – ele perguntou sério.

- Claro. – falei – Vamos à sorveteria, que tal?

- Ótimo. – ele disse.

- Podemos passar na sala do Inuyasha antes? – perguntei – Quero avisá-lo.

- Claro. – ele disse.

Nós fomos até a sala do meu irmão (após uma rápida despedida de Kalinne). Estava uma bagunça. Sabe aquelas séries de quinto ano? Era o que parecia.

- Nossa. – falei – Esses são os nossos formandos?

- Parece que sim. – Jun disse igualmente espantado.

Identifiquei Inuyasha e logo um garoto que estava brigando com ele. Suspirei e fui até lá.

- Olha aqui, é melhor você ficar bem longe dela, por que senão... – ameaçou meu irmão.

- Senão o quê? – perguntou o garoto.

- Senão você vai se arrepender de ter mexido com um Taisho, garoto. – falei.

- E quem vai me fazer ficar arrependido? Você? – ele zombou.

- Talvez. – falei.

- Olha aqui, garota... – ele disse – É melhor não se meter se não quiser se machucar.

- Êpa! – disse Jun ficando na minha frente – Se for bater nela, vai ter que passar por mim.

- E por mim. – disse Naraku chegando e passando o braço pelo meu ombro.

- Naraku? – perguntou o garoto.

- Não mexa com a minha garota. – disse ele.

- Sua garota? – ele perguntou – Desculpe. – ele agora se dirigia a mim – Não sabia que você era namorada dele.

- É melhor não se meter com a minha família. – falei – Agora vaza daqui. – ele hesitou e eu estalei os dedos – VAZA!

O garoto saiu rapidinho e eu agradeci mentalmente ter herdado a habilidade de assustar os outros do meu pai. Inuyasha riu ao meu lado.

- Por que vocês estavam brigando? – perguntei.

- Ah, por uma besteira. – disse Priscila chegando (linda como uma barbie com um uniforme japonês).

- Ele estava dando em cima de você! – disse Inuyasha indignado, passando um braço pelos ombros dela – Isso eu não admito!

- Ah, de qualquer modo... – falei após revirar os olhos com Priscila – Eu vim avisar que vou à sorveteria com o Jun, então eu vou chegar mais tarde.

- Mas Miya... – começou Inuyasha.

- Relaxa, eu chego antes das seis! – falei e virei para Naraku – Tchau.

Dei um beijo nele e saí de braços dados com Jun, que pareceu muito satisfeito.

- E então. – falei – Pode me adiantar o assunto enquanto estamos andando?

- Assim que passarmos pela esquina. – ele disse.

Andamos em silêncio, acenando para alguns conhecidos no caminho. Quando dobramos a esquina, eu olhei sugestivamente para Jun, que respirou fundo.

- Miya. – ele disse – Eu queria mesmo que você me ouvisse sobre o Naraku.

- Jun. – eu suspirei – Ele é meu namorado, não posso romper com ele sem motivos.

- E ele não ser flor que se cheire não é um bom motivo? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – falei – Eu também não sou flor que se cheire, e você é meu amigo. Não é?

- Sempre. – ele disse e suspirou – Bem, então vamos comer.

- Vamos! – falei – Tanto tempo que eu não como sorvete...

- A propósito, quem era aquele garoto da festa? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei. – falei – Ele me chamou para dançar quando você sumiu com a Nana... O que a Nana te disse?

- Añh... – ele pareceu nada à vontade.

- Sabe que pode contar tudo para mim, Jun. – falei.

- Ela me disse umas coisas... – ele pôs a mão livre na nuca – Problemas de família.

- Seu pai é legal. – falei.

- Minha mãe... Madrasta. – ele disse – Kikyou. Não é nada legal.

- Kikyou? – perguntei – Tipo... Kikyou, ex-colega da minha mãe?

- Acho que sim. - ele disse e eu ergui a sobrancelha – É, ela fica implicando que eu não deveria me misturar com os Taisho... – ele bufou – Ela nem é minha mãe.

- O que houve com a sua mãe? – perguntei.

- Acidente de carro. – ele disse – No dia do meu aniversário.

- Ah... – eu senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago – Sinto... Muito. Muito mesmo.

- Não é culpa sua. – ele disse – Vem, vamos comer.

Nós fomos até a sorveteria, onde ele pagou um shake de chocolate para mim.

- Eu ainda acho que ele não presta. – Jun disse.

- Ah, eu vou te mostrar. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Como? – ele perguntou.

- Depois de comermos, vamos a casa dele. – falei.

- Você sabe aonde é? – ele perguntou.

- Não, mas não deve ser difícil de achar. – eu dei de ombros.

**...**

Ok, eu estava errada. Muito errada. Achar a casa de Naraku foi muito mais difícil do que eu pensava, mas lá estava eu, batendo na porta dele. Um homem de longos cabelos negros de mais ou menos 35 anos atendeu.

- Ah, oi. – disse.

- Você é... – ele falou.

- Miya Taisho. – falei estendendo a mão.

- Sua mãe é mais bonita. – ele disse e saiu simplesmente, deixando a porta aberta.

Virei para Jun que fez aquela cara de "Eu te avisei". Suspirei e entrei na casa. Subi as escadas, sem me preocupar em incomodar. O máximo que poderia acontecer era achá-lo de toalha, certo? Ah, como eu estava errada. Mas de qualquer modo, eu vi uma porta onde se lia "Naraku Jr.". Abri a porta sem me preocupar em bater. É, Naraku estava lá. Só tinha um problema: não estava sozinho.

Arfei de indignação com a cena: Naraku beijando Nana, ele por cima dela, na cama. Jun chegou um segundo depois de eu ter aberto a porta.

- Nana! – ele gritou.

Os dois, que não tinham me percebido, se separaram com um pulo. Naraku me olhou com pavor.

- Miya, eu posso explicar... – ele disse.

- Explica. – falei.

- Ela me atacou... – ele disse.

- Por isso você estava em cima dela? – perguntei assentindo – Faz todo sentido.

- Miya, por favor... – ele disse.

- Só existem duas coisas nesse mundo que eu não suporto. – falei e ergui um dedo – Mentira. – ergui outro dedo – Falsidade. Adivinha? Você fez os dois.

- Miya... – ele disse esticando o braço para mim.

- Acabou, Naraku. – falei tirando o anel que ele me dera – Simplesmente... – eu me ajoelhei para tirar a tornoseleira – Você morreu para mim. – eu joguei os presentes nele – Veja pelo lado bom: você já tem presentes caros para dar para a sua v******a.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Nana, ofendida.

- Você não é surda nem eu sou uma arara. – disse – Não se faça de idiota, por que eu sei que você tem algum neurônio aí, sua v***a.

- Não me insulte assim. – ela disse.

- Ou você vai fazer o quê? – perguntei – Me dar tapas? Puxar meu cabelo?

- Pode ser. – ela disse.

- Eu adoraria ficar e te fazer aprender a não mexer comigo, mas tenho coisas melhores a fazer, por exemplo... – sorri perversamente – Arrumar um namorado novo. De preferência, loiro. Não aguento mais os morenos.

- Isso é uma indireta para o Jun? – perguntou Naraku.

- Pode ser. – falei puxando Jun para que nós saíssemos dali.

- Já vai? – perguntou o pai de Naraku.

- A companhia não me agrada. – falei.

- Língua mais afiada. – ele disse – Volte sempre que quiser acabar com meu filho, ele merece.

- Não vou recusar o convite. – falei sorrindo perversamente e saindo.

Assim que nós dobramos a esquina, Jun me abraçou e deixou que eu ensopasse a camisa dele de lágrimas. Funguei.

- Ele parecia diferente... – disse entre soluços.

- Não te preocupa. – ele disse – Eu vou estar do teu lado. Sempre.

- Eu te amo, Jun. – falei soluçando.

- Eu te amo muito mais, Miya. – ele disse me abraçando forte e me fazendo andar – Vamos para a sua casa.

Preciso dizer a reação do meu pai quando eu cheguei a casa com a maquiagem toda borrada, abraçada com Jun e chorando? A de Inuyasha, com certeza vocês já sabem. Mas a do meu tio Sesshoumaru... Surpreendeu até a mim. Ele simplesmente perguntou "Naraku?" e quando eu assenti, ele saiu porta a fora sem dizer mais nada. Minha tia Rin correu atrás dele, parecendo determinada.

Eu simplesmente arrastei Jun até o meu quarto, deitei com ele, minha cabeça no seu peito, e chorei. Eu não podia acreditar que uma pessoa tão doce, tão meiga... Ela simplesmente era tão falsa quanto era bonita. Mas uma coisa eu podia afirmar: ele ia se arrepender. Muito.

**...**

Minha tia tinha finalmente acabado. Ainda bem que ela correra para o salão (que guardara meu cabelo) e comprara. Ela havia feito praticamente um milagre no meu cabelo: parecia como antes de cortar, porém bem mais no meu estilo. Ele estava mais rebelde, mas em nenhum momento inchado e/ou feio. Ela me explicou os cuidados que eu deveria ter com o cabelo e eu anotei tudo mentalmente: memória de elefante.

Eu procurei no meu armário meu short mais curto e minha blusa mais decotada. Peguei meu salto preto de 15 cm. Fiz uma maquiagem preta com dourada e coloquei batom vermelho. Ainda dava tempo de ir à escola. Peguei minha guitarra transparente e minha mochila. Heyder me levou (Kalinne fora com Inuyasha) e a todo tempo me lançava olhares duvidando da minha sanidade. Eu esperei o sinal tocar e peguei minha guitarra e minha mochila.

Andei até o professor do meu irmão, que copiava um diagrama complicado.

- Posso interromper por alguns minutos, professor? – falei em seu ouvido.

- O que você quer fazer? – ele me respondeu em sussurros.

- Só vou me vingar de uma traição. – falei em seu ouvido.

- Pode interromper à vontade. – ele disse ainda aos sussurros.

- Se vocês não sabem. – falei agora para a classe inteira – Naraku me traiu com a Nana. – houve um conjunto de murmúrios incrédulos.

- Miya... – disse Naraku em tom de advertência.

- Vai fazer o quê? – perguntei – Me bater?

- Ninguém vai bater em ninguém aqui. – disse o professor.

- Não se preocupe, ele é covarde, mas nem tanto. – falei.

- Mas com certeza alguém vai apanhar hoje. – disse Inuyasha – E pode crer, eu não vou ser.

- Meu irmão... – falei em tom de advertência – Isso é entre o traidor e a traída.

- Está bem. – ele disse.

- Só queria te cantar uma coisa. – falei pegando minha guitarra e me posicionando, sentando-se à mesa do professor – E quando as coisas começarem a dar errado, tenha certeza que é a minha vingança.

Comecei, então, a cantar _Smile_, da Lily Allen.

_When you first left me I was wanting more  
>But you were fucking that girl next door, what you do that for<br>When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
>I've never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day<em>

_I was so lost back then  
>But with a little help from my friends<br>I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
>Now you're calling me up on the phone<br>So you can have a little whine and a moan  
>And it's only because you're feeling alone<em>

_At first when I see you cry,  
>yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile<br>At worst I feel bad for a while,  
>but then I just smile I go ahead and smile<em>

_Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
>And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack<br>I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
>See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell<em>

_I was so lost back then  
>But with a little help from my friends<br>I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
>Now you're calling me up on the phone<br>So you can have a little whine and a moan  
>And it's only because you're feeling alone<em>

_At first when I see you cry,  
>yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile<br>At worst I feel bad for a while,  
>but then I just smile I go ahead and smile<em>

Quando eu acabei, todos me olharam perplexos, menos Inuyasha, que sorriu e aplaudiu. Eu peguei minha guitarra e me curvei em agradecimento.

- Bem, agora eu tenho que cuidar da minha vida. – falei – Afinal eu não espero homem nenhum me sustentar, como muitas garotas. Obrigada professor, e perdão pela interrupção.

- Interrompa à vontade, como eu disse. – ele assentiu.

Saí elegantemente para a minha sala, aonde eu cheguei e me sentei e a professora nem notou, pois estava virada, mas o resto da turma notou e eu pude sentir os garotos babando. Sorri comigo mesma, mais do que satisfeita.

- Miya? – perguntou Kyoichi chocado.

- Não, a imperatriz. – eu dei um tapa na sua nuca – Lógico que sou eu.

- Você está linda. – ele disse.

- Eu sou linda. – falei e pisquei para ele.

- Ah, você está mais ainda. – disse Kenichi.

- Abalou, amiga. – disse Kalinne.

Eu coloquei a mão para trás e ela bateu. Eu ri e a professora sorriu para mim e fez um legal com a mão. Ela sabia de tudo, isso estava na cara. Como eu não sabia, mas ela sabia de tudo e gostara da minha vingança. A propósito, você quer saber qual é? Ah, depois eu conto, vou curtir os meninos me comendo com os olhos um pouquinho.


	12. A Carta

**Um capítulo. Alguns personagens da Rumiko.**

Jun estava rabugento ao meu lado, totalmente irritado. Era intervalo. Normalmente eu ficaria na sala fazendo algumas lições, mas eu resolvi passear hoje e arrastei Jun comigo. Ele reclamava de cinco em cinco minutos.

- Podemos voltar agora? – perguntou ele.

- Jun, você é muito chato. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Só quero ir para a sala! – ele disse.

- Espera. – falei – Parte um da vingança de uma Taisho. – sorri perversamente – Vai conversar com o Naraku.

- Conversar com ele? – ele perguntou espantado – Sobre o quê?

- Sei lá! – falei – Só vai.

Observei Jun ir até Naraku e começar a falar com ele sobre alguma coisa. Eu fiquei ali alguns minutos e depois fui até Jun e sussurrei em seu ouvido "Temos que ir." Enquanto Naraku olhava para Jun e para mim, imperceptivelmente abri dois comprimidos de laxante e joguei o pó dentro do seu suco. Guardei os comprimidos no bolso de trás. Ele tentou começar a falar alguma coisa, mas eu puxei Jun e nós saímos dali.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou.

- Olha se ele tomou o suco. – falei.

- Tomou inteiro correndo, comeu o sanduíche e está saindo. – ele disse.

- Eu coloquei laxante no suco. – eu ri.

- Você... – ele disse – Você é muito má.

- Vai começar a fazer efeito em duas horas. – falei.

- Mas é na hora do treino! – ele disse.

- Exatamente, meu bem. – falei e pisquei para ele rindo.

- Você é vingativa. – ele disse.

- Vingativa não, diabólica. – falei.

- Nossa. – ele disse e riu.

- Vamos. – falei passando um braço pela sua cintura.

Jun passou um braço pelos meus ombros e nós fomos para a sala. Deixei Jun na carteira dele e quando fui voltar para a minha um garoto começou a assobiar uma música cujo refrão era "Essa é a nora que a mamãe pediu a Deus!". Eu ri e me sentei do lado de Kyoichi.

- Hei romano! – falei puxando o livro dele – A grega é melhor!

- Ah, garota do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. – ele disse rindo e pegando o livro de volta.

- Ah, você vai mesmo ser mau e não me ajudar com a lição de geografia? – perguntei manhosa.

- Tá bom. – ele disse revirando os olhos.

Eu ri. Nós começamos a fazer a minha lição. Falar em lição, estou louquinha para ver Naraku aprender a dele.

**...**

Quando tocou, nós fomos para o treino dos meninos. Kalinne fez questão de me acompanhar (só Jun sabia o que ia acontecer). Sentamos no fundo, como antes e conversamos besteiras até a equipe entrar na quadra. Sorrindo, eu acenei para Jun, que me soprou um beijo. Os outros jogadores se distraíram um pouco, mas Naraku gritou para que eles começassem. Parecia nada bem.

Eu cutuquei Kalinne que viu Naraku e me fuzilou com os olhos, desconfiada. Eu ri e ela me acompanhou. Voltamos ao jogo bem na hora em que Jun marcava uma cesta. Ele fez um coração com as mãos para mim. Eu fiz outro coração.

- Eu odeio coraçõeszinhos... – falei e separei a mão – Booom!

Nós rimos e elaboramos uma rápida comemoração para Jun. O primeiro tempo estava quase acabando quando Naraku olhou para mim e respirou fundo. Eu sorri e ele saiu correndo, gritando desesperadamente: "SAI DA FRENTE!". Eu e Kalinne caímos na risada e os garotos nos olharam sem entender. Jun entendeu depois de alguns segundos e começou a rir também.

**...**

O treino havia acabado e nós estávamos rindo e brincando quando eu senti alguém segurar meu braço (e muito forte). Virei-me e vi Naraku ali, parecendo furioso. Ele nunca me olhara desse jeito, mas não me deixei abalar.

- Naraku! – falei – O que houve? O treino estava tão bom aí você...

- Não se faça de santa! – ele apertou ainda mais o meu braço.

- Eu? – perguntei – Se alguém finge algo aqui é você.

- Confesse! – ele apertou ainda mais o meu braço.

- Você está me machucando! – falei ameaçadora.

- Vou machucar mais se não confessar agora! – disse Naraku.

Depois disso, eu perdi o fio da meada. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido. Rebobinando: Naraku estava me machucando e de repente Jun lhe deu um soco. Naraku me soltou e eu caí no chão e ele deu um soco no estômago de Jun. Jun pareceu não se abalar e lhe deu um bom chute e então eles estavam brigando tão rápido que eu não conseguia ver nada.

- JUN! – gritei.

Eu me meti no meio dos dois e Jun parou de brigar para me colocar atrás dele. Naraku limpou um pouco de sangue que saía do nariz.

- Eu vou fazer você pagar, sua v***a. – disse Naraku.

- Vai ter que passar por cima de mim. – disse Jun.

- E de mim. – Inuyasha brotou do chão.

- E de mim. – disse Heyder saído do inferno (só pode).

- E de mim também. – falou Kenichi.

- E vai ter que tentar passar por cima de mim. – disse Kyoichi.

- Suas ameaças não me atingem. – eu disse – Eu tenho algo mais poderoso: amigos fiéis. O que você tem, Naraku?

Saí de lá acompanhada dos meninos. Eles sim, eram ótimos amigos.

**...**

Eu estava exausta de pensar quando acabei meus deveres. Resolvi dançar um pouco. Abri meu armário, entrei e fechei a porta. Entrei no meu esconderijo e fechei a porta do esconderijo também. Liguei o meu aparelho de dança e coloquei no nível mais difícil. Consegui acertar todas, não me pergunte como, mas no fim eu estava toda suada. Respirei fundo e saí do meu esconderijo e peguei logo shorts e uma blusa folgada e um sapato.

- Bu! – disse alguém abrindo a porta do armário.

Com certeza, ele não previu o que eu ia fazer. Larguei as coisas e lhe dei um chute no abdômen. Ele foi parar na minha cama fazendo uma careta de dor. Só depois eu reconheci quem era. Jun estava machucado. Corri até ele.

- Jun, eu não vi quem era, perdão... – falei enquanto passava um braço pela sua cintura e o ajudava a se sentar – Espera um pouco, eu tenho um kit de emergências.

- Está bem. – ele conseguiu ofegar.

Peguei um kit de primeiros socorros e corri para ele. Ele tirou a camisa e eu vi que o lugar onde eu chutara estava bem vermelho. Peguei algumas coisas e comecei a trabalhar. No final, ele estava bem melhor, mas tinha relaxado tanto que tinha dormido. Eu ri baixinho e fui tomar um banho. Só depois que tomei meu banho lembrei que esqueci as coisas lá.

Enrolei-me na toalha e fui de fininho até o meu armário. Abri o armário e peguei minhas roupas. Vendo que Jun estava mais do que dormindo, coloquei minhas peças íntimas dentro do armário e coloquei também o short. Peguei a blusa e saí. Coloquei a blusa no meu ombro e passei desodorante. Abanei-me um pouco. Estava muito calor.

- Você tem um chute forte. – Jun acordou.

- Meu tio diz que eu tenho a força do meu pai. – eu ri me virando para ele.

- Hmmm... – ele disse – Acho que você deveria colocar sua blusa.

- Ah! – falei corando.

Sorte que eu estava com meu sutiã preto. Coloquei a regata e me sentei ao lado dele.

- Está melhor? – perguntei.

- Estou. – ele afirmou – A propósito, como sabe de primeiros socorros?

- Se tudo der errado, vou ser médica. – falei deitando ao lado dele.

- Interessante. – ele disse.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Nunca te imaginei médica. – ele disse.

- Que carreira você vai seguir? – perguntei me virando para ele.

- Talvez eu seja advogado. – ele disse.

- Imagine ter um pai advogado e uma mãe médica. – eu ri – Pressão.

Ele me acompanhou nos risos. Deitei minha cabeça no seu peito nu e inspirei profundamente.

- Você tem um cheiro bom. – falei de olhos fechados.

- Seus cabelos são lindos. – ele disse de volta – Por que colocou implante?

- Eu implantei o meu mesmo. – eu ri – Sei lá, senti falta do meu cabelo grande.

- Para mim, você fica mais bonita natural. – ele disse e retirou o cabelo que não estava preso à raiz.

- Esqueci de como é bom sentir um vento na nuca. – eu disse e ele riu – Mas o seu cabelo também é enorme.

- Sou diferente, eu sempre prendo. – ele disse – Além disso, todos querem que eu seja certinho, mas eu quero me destacar. Ser o errado.

- Te entendo. – eu disse – Todos esperam que eu seja um mini-clone da minha mãe. Mas eu quero ser eu mesma e não quem eles querem que eu seja.

- Vamos fugir... - ele cantou – Deste lugar, baby!

- Você canta! – eu ri – Nunca te imaginei cantando.

- Nem eu até te ver cantando. – ele riu.

- Espera um pouco. – falei indo buscar minha guitarra – Não entra.

Entrei no meu esconderijo com cuidado e peguei minha guitarra e saí rápido, não sem fechar a porta antes. Fui até ele sorrindo e me posicionei.

- Vamos cantar. – propus.

- Cantar o quê? – ele perguntou.

- You are the music in me. – falei – De High School Musical.

- Claro. – ele disse.

**A Miya canta em negrito e ele em sublinhado, gente. Para não perder tempo escrevendo a tradução, procurem a tradução no Kboing se quiserem, mas a música é bem famosa e aposto que todos sabem como é.**

**Na na na na  
>Na na na na, yeah<br>You are the music in me...**

**You know the words "once upon a time"  
>Make you listen, there's a reason<strong>

When you dream  
>there's a chance you'll find<br>A little laughter  
>or happy ever after<span>

Your harmony to the melody  
>it's echoing inside my head<p>

**A single voice** (single voice)   
><strong>Above the noise<strong>

**And like a common thread**

Hmmm, you're pulling me.

**When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong<strong>

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah, it's living in all of us

**And it's brought us here because** (because)

**You are the music in me…**

Acabamos por aí mesmo, nos olhando intensamente. Até que eu comecei a rir e ele me acompanhou.

- Você canta bem. – ele disse.

- Para cantar tocando mesmo, eu só cantei com você. – confessei.

- Sou importante. – ele disse e eu ri.

- É. – falei abraçando-o.

- Miya, na verdade... – ele pareceu sem graça – Eu queria te contar uma coisa.

- Fala. – eu disse.

- Não consigo falar, eu escrevi. – ele confessou me entregando um papel.

- Ok, vou ler. – falei.

_Querida Miya,_

_Eu sei que você me ama como um amigo, mas eu não aguento mais e tenho que te contar uma coisa que está me matando: eu te amo._

_Mas não do jeito que você está acostumada a me ver. Eu te quero, Miya, e muito._

_Toda vez que algum garoto lança um olhar para você, isso me dá nos nervos. Toda vez que você beijava o Naraku, eu sentia que algo dentro de mim estava apertado. Toda vez que você sorri, mesmo um sorriso de canto, eu não consigo evitar sorrir também. Naquela vez que você chorou, eu tive vontade de matar quem tirou a felicidade de você._

_Por que eu te amo, Miya. Muito. E eu sei que você deve estar me achando um louco. Mas eu não me importo, só queria que você soubesse. Caso, na menor das hipóteses, você também me amar do mesmo jeito, me fale. Por que eu não suportaria sofrer sabendo que isso é em vão. Caso não sinta, vamos seguir em frente, como amigos._

_E então, o que me diz? Miya Taisho, quer ser a minha Miya Taisho?_

Acabei de ler com lágrimas nos olhos. Olhei para Jun e sorri. Eu já tinha uma resposta.

_**ThaliCarvalho:**_

Ah, eu fui bem, obrigada! Fora as partes sinistras como a da casa da alma, foi tudo bem legal e normal! E eu estou vendo seu enjoo por nomes. Você deve mudar de tema toda semana, não é? Não se preocupe com o trabalho, me diverti bastante relendo o final. Eu estaria ferrada sem os despertadores. Que bom que pelo menos você e a Priscila me acompanham. **NOSSA, EU TENHO UMA FÃ, QUE EMOÇÃO! #TodosChocados.** Bem, você deve estar se perguntando: Onde está a Miya? Ela não quis sair da cama para responder simplesmente dois reviews. Segundo ela, é muito "Desperdício de tempo e de sono.". E eu amo o pai do Jun, ele é um fofo. A Miya tem um fraco por morenos, mas acho que ela está com um loiro, ou não? Não revelarei o próximo capítulo. Ah, dançar funk? Funk não é música para ser dançada, é uma sequência de barulhos e palavras sem sentido. A Miya é realmente muito má. Eu ri demais com a vingança dela. Nossa, a Miya ficou realmente honrada em ver você citando ela. Ah, isso eu concordo. E o Jun é um fofo mesmo! Que nem o pai! E eu pensei na música da Lily assim que pensei em colocar alguma música! E não se preocupe em escrever demais, adoro responder reviews!

_**Priy Taisho:**_

Ham, que bom que você lembrou antes de ser morta por uma filha de Hades! MERECEU MESMO! ISSO AÍ, TELEPATA! E vocês são lindos juntos. Escreva, escreva! Até mais!


	13. O shipper de Priscila

**Mais um capítulo com alguns personagens da Rumiko.**

Jun me olhava, temeroso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Coloquei a carta no bolso de trás do short e puxei-o para que ele ficasse de pé.

- Jun, eu quero que você entenda uma coisa... – eu falei.

- Qual? – ele perguntou desanimado.

- QUE VOCÊ DEMOROU MUITO PARA ESCREVER ISSO! – falei indignada – Eu estava achando que você não gostava de mim!

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e me puxou para um beijo. Ele me beijou com tanta intensidade que eu senti que ia desmaiar. Não tinha como comparar o Jun com o Naraku. Com o Naraku, eu sentia que éramos somente nós dois. Com o Jun, eu só conseguia querê-lo cada vez mais. Mas alguém tinha que interromper.

- Miya? – perguntou meu pai entrando no meu quarto – Mas o quê...

Separamos-nos com um susto e eu, de repente, me dei conta do nosso estado: Jun sem camisa, ambos com a boca muito vermelha, eu ofegante e Jun que não cabia em si de felicidade.

- Pai... – comecei.

- Senhor Taisho. – disse Jun – Eu sei que quebrei as regras e que deveria ter pedido sua permissão primeiro, mas já que a Miya aceitou, gostaria de pedir sua bênção para o nosso namoro.

- Namoro? – perguntou meu pai.

- É. – disse Jun.

- Bem, acho que se a Miya concordou, não tenho o porquê discordar. – disse meu pai e eu reprimi uma risada.

- Obrigada, senhor Taisho. – disse Jun.

- Acho que vocês deveriam descer. – ele disse.

- Claro. – falei sorrindo.

Jun me puxou pela mão e nós descemos as escadas rindo. No final, ele pegou a minha cintura e me girou. Inuyasha (meu irmão) chegou com Priscila.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO? – perguntou Priscila "totalmente discreta" – FINALMENTE!

Ela nos abraçou, que rimos. Priscila era totalmente louca, mesmo.

- Namorando? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- É, irmão. – informei.

- Estou de olho. – disse meu irmão fazendo um sinal de paz e apontando para o olho dele e depois para o de Jun, que sorriu.

- Pode descansar em paz. – disse Jun – Não vou machucar a minha vida.

- Por mim você machuca a sua vida, só não machuca a minha irmã. – disse Inuyasha.

- Minha vida é a sua irmã. – disse Jun.

- QUE LINDO! – disse Priscila.

- Tira o olho. – falei abraçando Jun, que riu.

- Ninguém vai me tirar de você. – ele disse dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Tomara. – sussurrei e ninguém escutou.

- Vamos comemorar! – disse Priscila – Eu espero isso desde sempre e quero uma festa na sorveteria!

- Sorvete! – falei.

- Você não pode tomar sorvete, é capaz de pegar um resfriado. – disse Jun.

- Sorvete... – falei chorosa.

- Está bem, mas só por que é comemoração. – ele disse.

- Até parece que eu ia ficar sem sorvete por que você quer. – falei e saí correndo na frente.

Ouvi os risos atrás de mim e o grito indignado de Jun, que corria atrás de mim. Nós fomos correndo até a sorveteria. Quando eu cheguei lá, tentei parar, mas escorreguei e bati em alguém. Olhei um pouco para cima e a camisa desse sujeito estava toda suja de sorvete.

- Foi mal. – falei e olhei para cima – Ah, é você, Naraku. – falei como quem encontra algo desagradável.

- Você está aqui, sozinha? – perguntou Naraku incrédulo.

- Não, meu irmão, a namorada dele e o meu namorado já estão chegando. – respondi automaticamente.

Como que para comprovar o que eu dizia, Inuyasha chegou rindo. Ele sempre foi o mais rápido depois de mim. Jun vinha atrás empatado com Priscila, vestindo uma camisa.

- Seu namorado? – perguntou Naraku.

- O que foi, Naraku? – perguntei – Achou que eu ia ficar disponível por muito tempo? Você não querer não significa que não tenha quem queira. É como eu digo "Não gostou? Devolva-me para a prateleira que lá eu não fico e não fico mesmo."

- Isso é jeito de falar? – ele perguntou.

- Não descobri ainda como falar sem ser com a boca, me desculpe. – falei ironicamente.

- Nossa. – disse ele.

- Oi. – disse Jun chegando e me abraçando pela cintura.

- Oi. – falei sorrindo para ele.

- Acho que eu já vou. – disse Naraku.

Ele saiu e eu me virei para Jun.

- Quase fiquei com pena dele. – falei – Mas eu não sou tão boazinha assim.

- Ainda bem. – ele disse e me deu um beijo.

Houve alguns aplausos e eu me virei e vi Kenichi e Kyoichi ao fundo, rindo e batendo palmas. Eu ri para eles. Nós andamos até eles e nos sentamos, sendo acompanhados de Priscila e meu irmão, que pediram nossos sorvetes.

- Aleluia vocês dois. – disse Kenichi.

- Como vocês sabiam? – perguntei.

- Todos sabiam, menos vocês dois. – disse Kyoichi.

- Nossa. – falei.

- Nossa, assim você me mata... – cantou Priscila e nós rimos.

- Você canta? – perguntei.

- Todo mundo canta. – ela deu de ombros.

- Percebe-se que eu que sou mal-informada. – disse rindo.

- Mas enfim, eu estava querendo fazer compras, mas não quero ir sozinha. – disse Priscila.

- Vai com as suas amigas veteranas. – falei.

- As veteranas são demasiado chatas. – falou Priscila – Vem comigo?

- Fazer compras? – perguntei.

- Eu te compro sorvete! – ela disse.

- Ia ter que comprar a sorveteria inteira. – falei rindo.

- Ah, Miya! – ela fez um bico – Não seja má!

- Às vezes parece que eu sou mais velha do que você. – falei.

- Por favor? – ela perguntou.

- Quando você quer ir? – perguntei com um suspiro.

- AMANHÃ! – ela disse entusiasmada e me deu um abraço.

- Está bem... – falei sem muito ânimo.

De repente, todos olharam para algum ponto atrás de mim. Até Priscila perdeu o sorriso e ficou encarando o que quer que fosse seriamente.

- Posso falar com você? – senti um peso no meu ombro e me virei.

Naraku estava atrás de mim, havia tirado a blusa de baixo e estava agora com somente o casaco. Suspirei.

- O que você quer? – perguntei.

- Só vai levar um segundo. – ele disse.

- Está bem. – falei e me levantei – Eu volto logo. – falei dando um beijo em Jun e depois seguindo Naraku, que estava saindo da sorveteria.

Ele abriu a porta do carro. De início, pensei que ele fosse me seqüestrar. Mas que pensamento foi esse? Ele não é tão maluco. Entrei no carro (ele abriu a porta) e ele deu a volta para sentar no próprio lugar. Finalmente, ele começou:

- Eu queria te explicar o que aconteceu.

- Agora você sabe o que aconteceu? – perguntei irônica.

_**LEMBRANÇA EM PONTO DE VISTA DE NARAKU ON:**_

_Eu estava lendo atentamente "A Hospedeira", de Stephenie Meyer, (e gostando) quando ouvi um baque. Nana havia entrado no meu quarto. Ergui uma sobrancelha para ela._

_- Você está lendo enquanto a Miya está te "chifrando" com o meu irmão? – ela foi direta._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei._

_- Que você está sendo traído, seu idiota! – ela ergueu as mãos._

_- A Miya jamais faria isso. – eu disse voltando ao livro._

_Estava na parte em que Jared volta quando Nana suspirou e me mostrou uma foto no celular dela. Meu coração parou de bater e retomou a batida quatro vezes mais rápido (piegas, eu sei, mas é verdade). Jun pegando na mão de Miya e a arrastando mais para perto. Miya sorrindo. Eles se beijando. Eu me levantei de um pulo._

_- Mas que p***a... – falei._

_- Eu tirei essas fotos faz um tempo já. – ela disse._

_- Como você... – perguntei._

_- O Jun é meu irmão, caso você haja esquecido. – ela revirou os olhos._

_- A Miya não... – disse, colocando o livro de lado e pondo a cabeça entre as mãos – Ela..._

_Eu não consegui reprimir o choro que se seguiu. Eu a amava. Demais. Ela era simplesmente o sonho que se tornou realidade. A mulher que qualquer homem inteligente iria querer para si: bonita, legal, com uma personalidade forte, fiel... Mas essa última qualidade fez um som engraçado na minha mente. Fiel? Traindo-me com o garoto que ela queria que eu me desse bem?_

_- VOCÊ VAI CHORAR ENQUANTO ELA TE "CHIFRA"?_

_Levantei a cabeça de má vontade para Nana. Eu não sabia o que mais fazer além de chorar e ficar assim. Eu ainda não acredito. A Miya... A tão doce Miya..._

_- VOCÊ TEM QUE DAR O TROCO! – ela disse._

_- Como...? - eu perguntei._

_Eu ia perguntar "Como ela pôde?", mas as palavras se perderam. De repente, Nana se atirou em cima de mim. Ela se arrastou para baixo de mim, me fazendo ficar por cima dela e começou a me beijar. Meu cérebro só conseguia pensar "Não a Miya...", até que eu ouvi um grito indignado._

_- Nana! – disse alguém._

_Miya e Jun estavam na porta do meu quarto._

_**LEMBRANÇA NO PONTO DE VISTA DO NARAKU OFF.**_

- O resto você já sabe. – disse Naraku.

- Eu jamais te traí. – falei.

- Eu percebi isso. – ele disse – Eu conversei com o Jun e ele me contou que ele bem que queria – sua voz falhou – que você me traísse, mas você recusava a ideia. Firmemente.

- Que pena que você não percebeu isso antes. – falei bufando.

- Você... – ele ficou confuso – Não me perdoa?

- Eu te perdoo, Naraku. – falei – Mas não vou reatar com você.

- Mas por que, se isso foi tudo um mal-entendido? – ele perguntou indignado.

- Por que eu estou com o Jun agora e só por que você veio me explicar que você foi burro o bastante para não perceber que a Nana queria somente nos separar não quer dizer que eu vá correr de volta para você.

- Você falando isso deixa tudo bem pior. – ele admitiu.

- É por que é pior. – falei – Agora que você já acabou, pode me levar de volta, por favor? Estou no meio de uma coisa importante.

- E eu posso saber o que é? – ele perguntou.

- A Priscila quis comemorar o início do namoro. – falei.

- Mas ela não namorava já faz tempo? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Do meu namoro. – esclareci.

- Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo? – ele perguntou.

- Ele se declarou para mim faz mais ou menos uma hora. – falei.

- Então se eu chegasse uma hora atrás... – ele se perguntou.

- Talvez. – eu respondi mesmo assim.

- Eu vou te levar de volta. – ele disse.

- Obrigada. – falei.

- Miya? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, Naraku? – perguntei de volta.

- Você ainda me ama? – ele perguntou.

- Acho que sim, mas como um amigo. – falei.

Naraku suspirou e murmurou algo para si mesmo. Eu não vi necessidade de responder. Naraku havia chorado por mim. Isso me magoou, mas ele havia também chorado por desconfiança. Se ele confiasse em mim, ele jamais faria isso o que fez. Suspirei. É realmente uma pena que as pessoas, com o passar dos tempos, tenham aprendido a desconfiar e desaprendido a confiar. Uma pena.

Naraku pigarreou. Estávamos parados na entrada da sorveteria. Ele saiu do carro e eu tirei meu cinto. Quando estava abrindo a porta, a porta abriu sozinha. Sozinha, não. Naraku havia aberto-a para mim. Saí do carro e parei. Naraku me olhou, confuso. Eu suspirei e envolvi o pescoço dele com os meus braços e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele ficou parado, tenso.

- Eu gostaria muito de ser sua amiga. – falei.

- Eu te vejo por aí, Miya. – ele se esquivou e saiu.

- Miya? – Kalinne estava do meu lado.

- Ba-pho. – imitei-a – Você nem sabe o que houve.

- EU QUERO SABER! – ela gritou e eu ri.

Ah, eu tinha razão, realmente. Meus amigos eram incríveis.

**...**

- Então o Naraku não é um canalha, afinal. – disse Kalinne após ouvir a história.

- Acho que de certo ponto, não. – falei – Ele é só desconfiado.

- Você... – Priscila olhou para o copo de milkshake, nervosa – Você vai reatar com ele?

- Lógico que não. – falei revirando os olhos – Se ele não confia em mim, ele não me ama e se ele não me ama, não vejo por que voltar para ele.

- Que bom. – Priscila disse e eu ergui uma sobrancelha – Eu shippo Jiya.

- Jiya? – perguntei.

- Jun e Miya.

Todos riram. O meu celular vibrou no meu bolso de trás. Peguei. Uma mensagem nova?

_Você está atrasada, pequena._

- Pequena é a senhora sua avó! – falei irritada para o celular, balançando a cabeça.

- O que foi? – Jun se esticou para ler a mensagem, mas eu já digitava uma resposta.

_Sabes que não sou pequena, tu que és demasiado grande._

- Por que está usando essa língua? – ele perguntou.

- Espera. – falei.

Mandei a mensagem e depois de trinta segundos recebi outra.

_Lógico que és pequena, és a minha pequena._

- Há! – eu bufei e revirei os olhos.

_Sabes que tu me dás nos nervos? És demasiado chato quando estás possessivo._

Mandei a mensagem e esperei mais meio minuto.

_Tenho que cuidar do que é meu, não tenho?_

Eu ri e revirei os olhos enquanto digitava.

_Ah, disso tu entendes, não é, homem de negócios?_

Esperei mais meio minuto.

_Larga de ser pentelha, que sei que és querida. Vem me encontrar, estou na tua casa._

- Nossa, que garoto rápido. – falei me levantando – Vamos, galera, temos visita.

- Hum, e é visita _boa_? – qualquer um pôde ouvir o tom malicioso na voz de Kalinne.

Eu ri com a suposição.

- Muito boa. – falei.

- Quem é, Miya? – perguntou Jun, desconfiado.

Ele não sabia, muito menos eu, mas a chegada _dele_, traria grandes novidades.

_Lady Kah:_

Isso mesmo! O Naraku é tão do mal que apronta até contra o filho. Até!

_ThaliCarvalho:_

Pois é, nós a batizamos assim! A Priscila me esqueceu, pois é. Ela agora incorporou essa filosofia, está dormindo quase 14 horas por dia. É, eu sabia que ela gostava dos loiros! Ela se inspirou na Lily Allen. Eu também acho. Eles são tão fofos!

**Falta de reviews = Cancelamento da fic.**


	14. Koji Penúltimo Capítulo

**Mais um capítulo com alguns personagens da Rumiko.**

Eu ria dos palpites de Kalinne enquanto nós voltávamos para casa. Ela não havia chegado nem perto de quem nós estávamos indo ver. Jun estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão com uma força que chegava a doer, mas eu não reclamei. Quando tentei reclamar, vi em seus olhos um ciúme enlouquecido e achei melhor não engordar as coisas, já que o nosso "convidado" já ia engordar (e muito, leia-se de passagem) o ciúme dele.

Quando entramos, de cara ouvimos risos. Eu sorri e arrastei Jun (ele estava se amarrando para prosseguir) para a porta de entrada da sala. Abri e houve um súbito silêncio. Minha mãe, meu pai e tio Miroku se sentavam em um sofá. No outro, estava tia Sango e tia Rin. Tio Sesshoumaru estava em uma das poltronas.

E na última poltrona, revelando um sorriso estonteante só por me ver, estava um homem de 25 anos, alto, loiro, olhos azuis, de terno preto, barba por fazer e sapatos sociais, segurando um notebook da _Apple_ no colo.

- Koji! – gritei e ele se levantou, colocando o notebook na poltrona.

- Miya! – ele veio até mim (Jun não me deixou sair do lugar com seu aperto esmagador) e me abraçou – Estás mais gira do que a última vez que vim te ver, mas tu sabes, não sabes?

O sotaque indiscutível dele (um português diferente do nosso) me trouxe velhas lembranças.

_**LEMBRANÇAS DA MIYA ON:**_

_Koji estava com uma roupa casual difícil de vê-lo usando e estava construindo um castelo de cartas de baralho quando cheguei por trás dele e lhe dei um susto._

_- Miya! – ele me repreendeu com seu sotaque que me fez rir – Ah, pentelha, só não mato-te por que te amo._

_- Por que acha que me arrisco? – perguntei._

_- És a pentelha mais gira de todas, sabes disso, não sabes, Miya? – ele perguntou._

_- Gira? – perguntei – Que p***a é essa?_

_- Mais bela. – ele riu._

_- Ah, bem, sendo assim, eu discordo. – falei._

_- Discorda? – ele perguntou._

_- A sua esposa é muito mais "gira". – falei._

_- Estão falando de mim? – perguntou Helena, entrando na sala._

_Helena, uma mulher de 19 anos na época, usava um vestido neutro e um salto. Não que ela precisasse. Helena é realmente magnífica. Ela é uma mulher de negócios, é tudo o que sei. Acho que é uma advogada. Só sei que é muito bem sucedida. Seus cabelos negros caiam delicadamente em ondas e seus olhos verdes entravam em destaque com sua pele negra. Sim, Helena é uma negra._

_Nem por isso deixa de ser maravilhosamente bela e incrivelmente encantadora._

_- Estava falando à Miya como ela é gira. – disse Koji._

_- És mesmo muito gira, Miya. – falou ela._

_- Até você pegou o sotaque, Helena? – perguntei._

_- Ah, é a convivência. – ela riu._

_**LEMBRANÇAS DA MIYA OFF.**_

- Cadê a Helena? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Oi, Miya! – ela acenou entrando na sala.

O tempo deixara Helena ainda mais deslumbrante, se isso era possível.

- Vai gostar de saber que viemos para ficar. – disse Koji, reclamando atenção.

- Sério? – perguntei.

- É, eu vou ajudar teu pai a tocar a empresa do pai dele e Helena vai ajudar as garotas como figurinista. – ele informou.

- Não que elas precisem. – acrescentou Helena gentilmente.

- Está ainda mais bela, Helena. – falei – O tempo não te faz mal, não é mesmo?

- O tempo é um professor, não um mal-feitor. – ela sorriu.

- Mais um ditado para o meu diário. – falei e eles riram.

- Ah, Miya! – disse Koji me puxando para outro abraço – Não sabes quantas saudades eu senti!

- Verdade, ele não parava de falar de ti, pequena. – disse Helena.

- AH, EU NÃO SOU PEQUENA! – exclamei indignada.

- És três cabeças mais baixa que eu, Miya. – disse Koji.

- Você que é muito alto e muito velho. – falei.

- Eu sou velho? – ele perguntou, ofendido.

- Ainda não tão velho, mas logo, logo, está um coroa. – falei rindo.

- Ah, então poderei te roubar dos seus pais. – ele disse sem se abalar.

Houve risos.

- Ah, mas eu não vou deixar você roubar minha filha. – disse meu pai.

- Desde quando ele se importa? – perguntou Koji.

- Koji! – repreendeu Helena.

- É verdade e eu sei, Helena, não se preocupe. – meu pai falou – Eu me importo desde quando vi a filha linda que eu tenho.

- Não seria muito convencimento dizer isso já que a minha beleza se deve à minha genética? – perguntei.

- Verdade. – disse Koji sem me soltar, rindo.

- Tudo bem, Koji, agora chega. – disse Helena me arrancando dele – Eu também quero abraçá-la!

Helena me puxou para um abraço e eu ri. Ela estava com cheiro de lírios.

- Que perfume bom! – falei.

- Ah, eu usei por tanto tempo que acabei pegando o cheiro! – ela disse e eu ri.

- Isso acontece? – perguntei parando de repente e me soltando – Com licença, vou colocar meu perfume de maçã verde.

- Maçã verde? – perguntou Helena confusa.

- Amo maçã verde. – falei e todos riram.

- Me apresente seus amigos primeiro. – disse Koji.

- Kenichi, - falei e ele acenou – Kyoichi, colegas de escola. Jun, meu namorado. – Jun acenou com a cabeça – Kalinne, minha prima. – Kalinne disse "Hai!" – E é só isso.

- Oi, como vão? – disse Koji educadamente, estudando Jun.

- Vem, galera, vamos jogar. – falei passando para a quadra.

- Estou dentro! – disse Kalinne me seguindo.

- Nós também! – Kenichi falou pelos garotos.

Eu fui até a quadra e armei a rede de vôlei. Estava quase acabando quando senti mãos na minha cintura. Olhei para trás e sorri.

- Oi. – falei dando um selinho em Jun – Me ajude, sim?

- Claro. – ele disse arrumando o resto.

- Vamos logo! – disse Kenichi lançando a bola para cima.

- Calma! – falei pegando a bola me sentindo uma ninja.

- LIKE A BOSS! – Jun gritou e nós rimos.

- Vocês e seu amado Tumblr. – disse Kalinne ficando do meu lado.

- Vamos logo! – eu disse e formamos os times.

Do lado direito de quem vem, ficamos eu, Jun, Kalinne e Priscila. Do lado esquerdo de quem vem, ficaram Inuyasha, Kenichi, Kyoichi e Heyder. Heyder deu o saque. Eu rebati, pois estava na linha da frente. Inuyasha me lançou a bola de lá do fundo, aonde eu tentara romper sua defesa. A bola passou como um raio por mim, mas Priscila, rindo, deu uma batida na bola que eu me perguntei como iria a sua mão.

A formação era: eu na frente, Jun no meio e Priscila e Kalinne no fundo (lado direito). No outro lado, Heyder e Inuyasha dividiam o fundo, Kenichi estava no meio e Kyoichi à frente. Eu tentei repetidas vezes acabar com a defesa do meu irmão, mas nós jogávamos desde pequenos, um contra um, e conhecíamos cada movimento um do outro. Bem, nenhum de nós contava que Koji ia querer jogar. Ele gritou para que nós parássemos e entrou no meu grupo e Helena entrou no deles, para equilibrar. Hesitei com a escolha. Helena tinha raízes brasileiras e era bem melhor atleta do que eu.

Por fim, acabamos no placar de 31/32, Priscila fazendo o último ponto para nós. Nós ganhamos! Quem diria, não? Nós acabamos com a defesa de Inuyasha! Priscila foi consolá-lo, já que meu irmão não lidava muito bem com a derrota. Por fim, eles voltaram sorrindo. Eu estava cumprimentando Kalinne.

- Aquele saque seu foi ótimo! – eu disse – Duvido que eu possa superar!

- Eu sei, minha amiga, eu sei. – ela disse jogando o cabelo para trás.

- Convencida. – eu ri.

- Ganhamos! – disse Jun me abraçando por trás e apoiando o queixo no meu ombro.

- Pois é, somos muito bons! – eu disse.

- O outro lado também dificultou. – disse Priscila chegando ao nosso pequeno círculo.

- É, os outros foram muito bem. – eu disse vendo Inuyasha chegar emburrado.

- Só ganharam por causa do Koji. – disse Kyoichi emburrado.

- Estou perdendo a forma. – disse uma ofegante Helena chegando ao nosso lado, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ninguém consegue nos parar, não é, Miya? – perguntou Koji erguendo a mão para mim.

- Com certeza. – eu ri e o cumprimentei.

- Miya, não tínhamos lição a fazer? – perguntou Kalinne.

- Eu fiz as minhas antes de ir para a sorveteria. – eu disse, me sentindo responsável.

- Eu não. – Kalinne disse – Venha, você tem que me ajudar com álgebra.

- Eu e a álgebra não estamos nos dando muito bem ultimamente. – eu disse e eles riram – Que tal você ajudá-la, Jun?

- Claro. – disse Jun.

- Você vem junto, não é? – perguntou Kalinne.

- Claro, tenho que supervisionar meu namorado. – eu disse rindo.

- Vamos. – disse Jun pegando minha mão.

Nós fomos até o quarto de Kalinne. Quando entrei, me ceguei com a quantidade de rosa. Parecia que meus olhos tinham sido cobertos com um véu rosa e eu só conseguisse ver essa cor.

- É impressão minha ou tudo ficou rosa? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Eu gosto de rosa. – fungou Kalinne.

- Eu não. – eu disse.

- Eu sei. – ela disse pegando o caderno – Então, Jun, eu estava com dúvida em...

Eu parei de ouvir o que Kalinne dizia depois de algumas palavras e comecei a ativar o modo musical. "Modo musical" é o meu jeito de imaginar vários clipes alternativos para as músicas cujos clipes eram horríveis. Eu fiquei imaginando clipes alternativos até que algo tocou a minha mão. Eu olhei para ela, com medo de que fosse algum bicho nojento (eu tinha sentado no chão), mas era só a mão de Jun por cima da minha.

Eu sorri para ele, lhe dei um beijo e voltei a imaginar alguns clipes. Depois de algum tempo, levantei e fui pegar meu notebook. Voltei e acessei o _Tumblr_ e o _YouTube_. Mas é claro, o Tumblr me fez esquecer o _YouTube_. Eu comecei a rir das piadas e ia reblogar um post de "Quem está sozinho, reblog.", quando lembrei que eu não estava solteira. De repente, recebi uma _ask_ e fui lá responder. Era uma garota perguntando "Segue de volta?", o que me irritou. Na época em que eu tinha criado o meu Tumblr, as pessoas se interessavam pelos textos, não pelo número de seguidores. Suspirei. O Tumblr estava virando um Twitter da vida.

Mas eu olhei o Tumblr dela e gostei então segui e excluí sua ask. Não ia responder. Voltei e fui fazer um texto.

_O que está havendo com o Tumblr? Ou melhor, o que está havendo com as pessoas? Se quiserem ficar exibindo seus seguidores, vão para o Twitter, não para a nossa rede de unicórnios. Beijos, não me liguem._

Eu ri e postei. Depois de alguns minutos eu recebi uma ask em anônimo.

_Garota, você fala isso por que não tem muitos seguidores. Provavelmente você é uma garota feia, sem namorado e com uma vida social de lixo. Que belo conselho para nos tornamos igual a você, mas não, obrigado._

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para a tela e comecei a digitar.

_Bem, eu acho que você deveria me escutar. Não gosto de me exibir, mas eu tenho uma ótima vida social. Nesse momento, estou entediada no quarto da minha melhor amiga observando meu namorado lindo dar aulas de álgebra para ela. Não quero que ninguém se torne igual a mim, só acho que se você quer aparecer, se pinta de vermelho e vai descer a rua principal, não ficar dizendo "Eu tenho 17464746 seguidores!" no Tumblr. Beijo, não liga não, que eu não estou com saco para atender._

Eu publiquei e voltei a reblogar. Depois de algum tempo, eu vi outra ask.

_Nossa, que ótima mentira, você deveria se envergonhar de mentir tanto assim._

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Gente, olha para a _web cam _que eu estou revoltada e vou tirar uma foto. – falei.

- Você está revoltada, então vai tirar uma foto? – perguntou Kalinne confusa.

- Me mandaram uma ask dizendo que eu sou mentirosa. – eu disse.

- Deleta. – Jun disse.

- Não, eu não gosto que me chamem de mentirosa. – falei ajustando a câmera e nós três mostramos o d*** ** ***o para a foto.

Eu postei a foto seguida de um:

_Eu, meu namorado e minha melhor amiga, Kalinne. Agora um beijo e não me liga mais não, que eu não estou a fim de falar mais contigo._

Postei e voltei a reblogar. Deu certo. Pararam de mandar asks ofensivas.

- Gente, vamos fazer um gif? – falei animada.

- O quê? – perguntou Kalinne.

- Umas fotos que se mexem. – falei.

- Vamos. – ela disse.

Na primeira foto, eu e Kalinne demos beijos em Jun, uma em cada bochecha, depois Kalinne e Jun me beijaram e depois eu e Jun beijamos Kalinne. Depois, nós fizemos um sinal de rock, um sinal de paz e um sinal ofensivo. Na próxima, todos nós fizemos caretas, depois demos sorrisos malucos e depois ficamos irritados, eu fingindo apertar a garganta de Kalinne. Nós rimos e Jun e Kalinne voltaram à sua aula enquanto eu editava e postava as fotos do lado da minha _sidebar_.

Voltei a reblogar e recebi uma ask.

_Aquela é você? Seu cabelo é muito curto!_

Eu ri da ask boba e respondi:

_Sim, eu cortei recentemente. E do meu lado, minha melhor amiga e meu namorado. Eles são uns fofos._

Respondi em privado e depois a garota e eu começamos a conversar. Ela era muito legal. E morava do outro lado do país, obviamente. Jun me cutucou quando eles acabaram. Eu dei tchau a menina e desliguei o notebook.

- Vamos fazer um clipe? – perguntou Kalinne sorrindo.

- Com qual música? – perguntei.

- Aquela da sua mãe, a única na nossa língua. – ela disse.

- Vamos. – falei – Jun, você vai participar?

- Vou. – ele disse – Mas qual é?

- Você vai saber. – eu disse sorrindo.

_Priy Taisho:_

**Penso seriamente nisso. Não estou recebendo reviews e você sabe muito bem como isso me deixa desanimada. É o capítulo 13, deveria ter mais gente lendo. Não sei não, talvez até pare de fazer Fics.** Seu nome está no capítulo, lógico. Eu não podia deixar de te homenagear, não é mesmo? Há, bem feito. Ela está dormindo, mas vou tentar passar o recado. Até ela está meio para baixo. Ah, é mesmo. Até você ficar gripada. Beijos. E sim, como se você não soubesse.

_ThaliCarvalho:_

**PENSO SIM! HUM! Mas não se preocupe, em caso de cancelamento da Fic você me manda seu e-mail e eu lhe passo os últimos capítulos.** Ah, pois é, até a Priscila esqueceu da Fic. É, detalhes, detalhes. Pois é, a Priscila tem seu poder de convencimento. Pois é, o Naraku foi muito burro. Haha, gostou de saber quem é? Haha, gostou desse capítulo?

_**Ou aparece uma p*rra de uma leitora nova ou um leitor novo ou eu vou cancelar a p*rra da fic. U.U**_


	15. Último Capítulo

**Espero que se divirtam, porque esse é o último capítulo.**

Eu acabei de editar a música e o vídeo e dei play.

_**Pois é, eu tenho amigos loucos.**_

_**Muito loucos, muito, muito loucos.**_

_**E eles são os melhores, sim.**_

_**Os meus loucos são os melhores**_

_**Eles não ligam para o meu cabelo, não.**_

_**Não ligam para o modo como me visto.**_

_**Não ligam se saio como uma palhaça**_

_**Os meus loucos são os melhores.**_

_**Eles são mais do que amigos,**_

_**Eles são os meus irmãos**_

_**Parte intensa da minha vida**_

_**Eles, sim, estão no meu coração e na minha alma.**_

_**Pois eles são loucos e os loucos são os melhores**_

_**Eles são sim, os melhores, pois eles não ligam.**_

_**Não ligam como me visto como canto, como ando,**_

_**Não ligam como falo, como me porto, é bom estar com eles**_

_**Regras são muito chatas, não quero segui-las.**_

_**E quero alguém para compartilhar minhas loucuras**_

_**Por isso chamo meus loucos, meus melhores.**_

_**É, os meus loucos são os melhores.**_

Eu ri da música. Minha mãe e eu tínhamos composto há algum tempo atrás. Eu coloquei as nossas palhaçadas que nós tínhamos gravado: eu me vestindo de homem e rebolando, Jun se vestindo de mulher e mexendo os ombros, Kalinne de mendiga mexendo a "parte de trás", a gente dançando loucamente, a gente cantando jogando o cabelo para qualquer lugar, Kalinne numa dança louca sozinha, eu numa dança louca sozinha, Jun numa dança louca sozinho. Depois as coisas "mais sérias": eu puxando Kalinne pelo pé de um lado para o outro, ela correndo atrás de mim, Jun colocando a câmera no tripé para conseguir nos alcançar, eu e Kalinne fazendo cócegas nele.

Eu ri das imagens. Editei tudo de modo que tudo ficasse com quatro minutos, tempo que tinha a música cantada e tocada por mim. Então eu salvei o clipe e passei para um CD, afinal eu tinha que fazer uma cópia daquilo. Não podia perder isso. Desci para o jantar. Todos estavam lá. Até Jun ficou para ver a edição que eu estava fazendo. Eu cheguei e me sentei ao lado de Jun, começando a me servir. Jun sorriu para mim e voltou para a conversa sobre administração com o meu pai.

Kalinne conversava com Helena sobre moda e várias outras conversas estavam se desenrolando ao redor da mesa. Resolvi prestar atenção em meu tio Sesshoumaru, que estava mais falante do que o normal.

- Ele vai voltar logo e disse que vai trazer a namorada, sabe... – dizia ele.

- O meu outro primo? – perguntei.

- Isso mesmo. – ele disse.

- Nossa, eu nem lembrava mais que ele existia! – eu disse pensativa.

- Miya, ele apenas passou alguns anos no exterior! – ele disse.

- É, desde os doze anos, dez anos atrás. A última vez que eu o vi, tinha cinco ou seis anos. – revirei os olhos – Eu sou desmemoriada, mas tenho uma boa desculpa dessa vez.

- É verdade, eu também estou com saudades do nosso garoto. – disse tia Rin.

- A senhora sempre está com saudades das pessoas, tia. – falei.

- Mas dessa vez tenho um bom motivo. – ela disse.

- Verdade. – eu disse.

- Bem, agora eu só espero que ele chegue logo. – ela disse.

- Ele acabou a faculdade? – perguntei.

- Sim, ele foi para lá com doze anos. – ela disse – Agora tem vinte e quatro. Avançou muitas séries no colégio e já conseguiu o diploma de medicina.

- O que ele vai ser? – perguntei.

- Cirurgião plástico. – disse minha tia.

- Ah, ele vai falsificar. – eu disse.

- Falsificar? – perguntou meu tio Sesshoumaru.

- Não é o que os cirurgiões plásticos? – perguntei – Falsificar uma aparência perfeita?

- Olhando por esse lado, é. – meu tio disse.

- Eu já tinha realmente esquecido dele. – eu disse.

- Bem, você vai querer ir ao aeroporto conosco? – perguntou tia Rin.

- Claro, por que não? – perguntei.

_**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS...**_

Faz uma semana desde que eu postei o vídeo das nossas palhaçadas no _Youtube© _e tudo agora está muito confuso. As confusões começam comigo sendo famosa. Não famosa às sombras da minha mãe, mas realmente famosa. Eu estava entre as cem pessoas mais influentes do mundo. Isso depois da minha mãe oficializar o meu vídeo e dos vídeos que eu postava já faz um tempo na minha conta pessoal atingirem mais de um milhão de acessos.

Quais vídeos? Eu sei que você está se perguntando isso. Virei vidente agora. Mas enfim, os vídeos dos covers e das minhas próprias músicas, nada demais. Bem, nada demais para mim. Uma revista até quis uma entrevista comigo! Eu dei um resumo básico da minha vida a eles e agora eu tinha fãs. Fãs de verdade, com shippers e tudo. Eu e o Jun viramos Jiya, um dos casais mais comentados. E ainda têm aqueles shippers Niya, os que torciam para que eu voltasse com o Naraku.

Claro que quando expliquei minha história, a revista quis saber dos namorados que mais marcaram minha vida. E claro, Jun e Naraku tinham que estar na lista. Agora Jun era frequentemente mal-humorado. Eu estava começando a ficar sem paciência com ele. Mas enfim, ainda tinha o meu primo Sesshoumaru Júnior, que era um louco de pedra. Ele estava de boa aí, do nada, ficava mal-humorado e começava a resmungar. Eu quase já quebrei o nariz dele duas vezes nesses três dias.

Eu estava lendo quando Naraku me trouxe um sanduíche. Depois de quatro dias de uma amizade sólida, isso nem me surpreendia mais.

- Oi. – disse ele.

- Olá. – falei e comi um pedaço.

- Mas e então, soube que ia dar uma festa? – ele perguntou.

- Não exatamente. – eu disse – Para ser mais exata, estou sendo obrigada a participar do comitê de boas-vindas do meu primo. Nem sei por que, já que ele chegou já faz três dias. Mas minha mãe quer dar uma festa. Isso me lembra...

- O quê? – ele perguntou enquanto eu remexia na minha mochila.

- Aqui, seu convite. – eu dei um envelope de cor de burro quando foge para ele.

- Um convite formal para mim? – ele perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Todos vão receber, até o Jun. – eu disse pegando os dos meus amigos – Aliás, eu tenho que distribuir isso. Dois beijos. UGH! Eu ainda mato a Kah.

Kah, ou Karine, é a namorada do meu primo. Ela anda com essas gírias de internet e me passando muitas das suas manias. Como, por exemplo, aumentar a quantidade de beijos. Eu já a teria matado se não fosse o Sesshoumaru, mas tudo bem. Tudo bem mesmo. Apesar das coisas confusas. Como, por exemplo, meus pais. Que viraram pais de verdade.

Minha mãe agora sempre procurava sempre saber das minhas atividades, como era a escola, como eu estava com meu namorado, etc. e etc. Kalinne estava se tornando eufórica e Nana cada vez mais insuportável. Ela ainda não superou o fato de Naraku ser seu meio-irmão. Sim, meio-irmão. Nana era filha do pai de Naraku (Naraku) com Kikyou. Obviamente, ela era um fruto indesejável de um relacionamento às escondidas.

Kikyou era amante de Naraku, que se separou com a esposa depois que ela descobriu. Eu não sei se eles ainda vivem juntos, não procurei saber. Naraku não fica muito à vontade quando começamos a falar de família. Isso é claro, pelo fato de ele e Jun terem algo em comum: Nana como meia-irmã. E ambos a detestarem. Porém, eles ainda não se davam lá muito bem. Mas eu fiz um grande progresso. Eu acho, pelo menos. Bem, Jun não fica mais vermelho quando me vê com Naraku. Acho que ele se acostumou.

Eu agora estou andando para levar os convites. É claro que eu tinha que ser encarregada de convidar todo mundo. Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Isso era tão bobo, não podíamos simplesmente falar com eles? Obviamente, não para a minha mãe. Ela continuava uma mulher da sociedade. Bem, o que dizer? Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

**...**

Eu estava olhando-me ao espelho quando ouvi batidas na porta. Fui atender. O tema da festa era "Anos 50", então eu estava com uma blusa comum e uma saia com bolinhas pretas e um laço enorme de bolinhas pretas num rabo-de-cavalo com um cabelo que não era meu, exatamente. Minha tia havia alongado-o novamente.

- Sim, pois não? – perguntei abrindo a porta.

- Oi, está linda! – disse Naraku.

Eu ri. Ele também estava. Usava uma blusa branca, um jeans e uma jaqueta de motoqueiro com um sapato que com certeza eu não sabia a marca. Ele entrou e nós começamos a conversar. Depois de um tempo, a minha família começou a descer e os meus amigos, a chegar.

Priscila estava... Priscila. Totalmente linda, como sempre. Karine também estava deslumbrante. As duas ao meu lado estavam me fazendo achar que eu estava mal-vestida, então dei um jeito de escapar para ir falar com Koji. Koji estava meio mal-humorado, mas logo ficou feliz a me ver. Helena estava... Helena. Ah, por que todos aqui são perfeitos? Injustiça, isso. Afrodite, vamos conversar.

- Oi! – alguém disse me envolvendo a cintura por trás.

- Olá! – eu disse para Jun.

- Como está? – ele perguntou pousando o queixo no meu ombro direito.

- Estou entediada. – eu disse bocejando de brincadeira.

- Eu posso dar um jeito nesse seu tédio... – ele disse beijando a base do meu pescoço.

Eu ri e me virei para beijá-lo. Nós nos abraçamos por um tempo depois eu o arrastei para a mesa de comes e bebes. Alguém abraçou minha cintura por trás e me girou.

- Olá, anfitrião. – eu disse, brincalhona.

Jun apenas riu. Ele e Sesshoumaru se davam muito bem.

- Olá, convidada de honra. – ele disse.

- Sério que sou sua convidada de honra? – perguntei.

- Não. – ele disse e eu revirei os olhos.

Eu peguei ponche para nós três e logo Kah chegou, abraçando a cintura do namorado.

- Olá, Miya! – ela disse.

- Olá, Karine. – eu falei pegando algo para comer.

- Sabe que pode me chamar de Kah. – ela disse.

- Karine é mais bonito. – eu disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- Olá, pessoal. – disse Kenichi chegando.

- Oi, alguém viu o meu primo irresponsável? – perguntei ficando na ponta dos pés.

- Falando de mim, prima? – perguntou Heyder chegando.

- Olá, agora só falta a Kalinne e o Kyoichi. – eu disse.

- Estamos aqui! – disse Kyoichi chegando com Kalinne e com uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis penetrantes.

- Agora a turma está completa! – eu disse, batendo nas mãos dos meus amigos.

- Bem, com um pequeno acréscimo. – disse Kyoichi – Gente, essa é a...

- Me chamem de Thalissa. – ela disse, interrompendo o Kyoichi.

- Thay? – perguntei.

- Pode ser. – ela disse.

- Bem, Thay. – eu disse – Bem vinda, garota.

Nós nos abraçamos. Assim que nos separamos, Kyoichi fez questão de descansar um braço nos ombros dela. Olhei para Kyoichi como quem diz "SAFADO!" e ele riu e revirou os olhos.

- O que leva as garotas mais bonitas a ficarem com nerds? – perguntou Kenichi, mais para si mesmo.

- O nerd de hoje é o cara rico de amanhã. – eu disse – O nerd de hoje é o bom marido de amanhã. O nerd de hoje é o pai exemplar do amanhã. – dei de ombros – Os nerds são simplesmente para mulheres espertas.

- Então você é burra? – perguntou Kalinne, meio rindo.

- Não acho que tive alternativa para escolher. – eu dei de ombros – Não me apaixonei por um nerd.

- Awn. – disse Thalissa.

- Ouvi dizer que você vai viajar. – disse Kenichi.

- Vou, sim. – eu disse – Vou viajar nas férias para um lugar tropical. Não lembro exatamente o nome agora. – eu dei de ombros.

- Vai passar suas férias lá? – perguntou Heyder, mas eu estava comendo.

- Quinze dias, apenas. – disse Naraku chegando – Boa noite. – ele acrescentou educadamente.

- Boa noite. – responderam meus amigos.

- Ah, não... – eu disse olhando para quem acabara de entrar.

- Quem convidou a loira burra? – perguntou Kalinne.

Nana estava entrando com uma roupa bem-feita dos anos 50.

- Epa, nem todas as loiras são burras. – eu disse – Lembra daquela garota loira que era a melhor da escola quando tínhamos 13?

- Eu sei, mas a Nana não é exatamente a melhor representante das loiras já que foi burra o bastante para acreditar que alguém a queria aqui. – ela disse – Ah, perdão, meninos.

- Não tem nada. – disse Jun, abraçando-me por trás e apoiando o queixo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Me sinto uma nanica. – eu disse.

Ele apenas riu e Kalinne cruzou os dedos e pude quase ouvi-la rezando em seus pensamentos: "Por favor, que ela não nos veja!".

- Olá, garotas. – ela disse com uma voz enjoada – Meninos.

- Oi, Nana. – falamos todos sem muito entusiasmo, Kalinne com uma expressão de decepção profunda.

- Bem, eu soube que vocês estavam namorando. – ela disse – Mas você nem conheceu a minha família ainda, não?

- Já conheci o pai do Jun. – eu disse.

- Oh... – ela disse, perdendo o ar de presunção.

- Bem, acho que eu vou levar minha acompanhante para dançar. – disse Koji notando o ar tenso – Vocês, garotos, deveriam fazer o mesmo.

- Claro. – disse Jun pegando minha mão – Miya Taisho, me concede essa dança? – ele acrescentou em uma voz pomposa, fazendo uma reverência.

- Mas é claro que sim, meu cavalheiro. – respondi numa voz ainda mais pomposa e me abaixando um pouco como as princesas da Barbie©.

Nós rimos e fomos dançar. Minha mãe estava cantando uma música do Elvis e nós estávamos dançando e rindo. Minha mãe parou e me chamou para o palco. Eu fui até lá, meio insegura. Tinha alguns fotógrafos agora entre a minha família.

- E agora, com vocês, minha filha! – ela disse – Miya Taisho!

Todos aplaudiram. Eu subi e sorri um tanto envergonhada. Alguém me deu uma guitarra.

- Bem, eu acho que devo falar algumas palavras antes. – eu disse – Eu queria, primeiramente, dar às boas vindas ao meu primo, Sesshoumaru Júnior. – todos aplaudiram novamente – Bem-vindo, primo insuportável.

- Também te amo, Miya! – meu primo respondeu e meus amigos riram.

- Bem, em segundo lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer aos fotógrafos aqui presentes. – eu disse e eles se surpreenderam – Afinal, vida de fotógrafo não deve ser fácil. – eu disse e houve um murmúrio em concordância – Bem, agora acho que é hora da música.

Peguei minha guitarra e a posicionei. Alguém conectou o fio no amplificador.

- Essa música se chama "Eyes in the heart", eu compus pensando nos meus amigos. – eu disse e meus amigos assoviaram e aplaudiram.

Eu ri e comecei a cantar.

**When I look at the sky,  
>I can't see what other people see.<br>Definitely, I'm not normal.  
>No, I'm just not normal.<strong>

**(Quando eu olho para o céu,**

**Não enxergo o que as outras pessoas veem.**

**Definitivamente, não sou normal.**

**Não, eu não sou nem um pouco normal.)**

**But why be normal?  
>What fun is that? Explain to me.<br>Being normal doesn't mark anybody's life,  
>Not bring the unexpected.<strong>

**(Mas por que ser normal?**

**Que graça tem? Explique-me.**

**Ser normal não marca a vida de ninguém,**

**Não traz o inesperado.)**

**Call me crazy, oh yes you can.  
>I know and recognize it proudly,<br>No, I'm not normal.  
>I prefer the laughs, the eyes in the heart.<strong>

**(Pode me chamar de louca, ah, pode sim.**

**Eu sei e reconheço isso com orgulho,**

**Não, eu não sou normal.**

**Prefiro as risadas, os olhos no coração.)**

**Because no matter when you has  
>Loyal friends, real friends,<br>A guy once said:  
>"A friend is a brother who we choose."<strong>

**(Porque nada importa quando se tem,**

**Amigos fiéis, amigos de verdade,**

**Um cara uma vez disse:**

"**Amigo é um irmão que a gente escolhe".)**

**I didn't understand at the time, now I understand.  
>My friends are part of the family, I love them so much ...<br>And once the other guy said:  
>"It must be the change you want to see in the world,"<br>So let's start.**

**(Eu não entendi na época, agora eu entendo.**

**Meus amigos são partes da família, eu os amo tanto...**

**E uma vez outro cara disse:**

"**Deve ser a mudança que quer ver no mundo",**

**Então vamos começar.)**

**Stop looking at the defects begin to look at qualities,  
>Features optimistic, positive aspects,<br>Eyes on the heart.  
>Please keep your eyes on the heart.<strong>

**(Parem de olhar os defeitos, comecem a olhar as qualidades,**

**Características otimistas, positividades,**

**Olhos no coração.**

**Por favor, tenha os olhos no coração.)**

Meus amigos aplaudiram e Kalinne "acidentalmente" derramou um pouco de ponche no vestido branco de Nana, que ficou vermelha de raiva. Quando ela ia se vingar, Heyder se posicionou ao lado de Kalinne. Eu ri. É, algumas coisas nunca mudam. Mas sabe de uma? Algumas mudanças não precisam acontecer.

**E eu vivi feliz para sempre. Não, isso é muito brega.**

**Então eu vivi até morrer? Não, ridículo.**

**Bem, então eu vivi.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**Obrigada:**_

_**ThaliCarvalho**_

_**Mel**_

_**Lady Kah**_

_**Priy Taisho**_

_**Neherenia**_

_**Vick Caroline**_


End file.
